Tsuna et la Coupe de Feu
by little akary
Summary: Reborn trouve toujours un moyen inattendu pour entraîner Tsuna et ses gardiens. Cette fois ne change pas et ils se retrouveront en pleine école sorcière. Tsuna n'aura d'autre choix que de participer au tournoi et ne pourra s'empêcher d'aider Harry lorsque celui-ci viendra lui demander de l'aide.
1. Poudlard

Hey minna-san! De retour une nouvelle fois avec un autre genre de fic... Enfin non toujours du cross-over mais je change un peu d'univers puisqu'en effet cette fois je m'attaque à Reborn. Plus ou moins pour les même raison que j'ai envahi les cross-over FMA-DGM. Simplement parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez, ou alors pas fini, ce qui est frustrant au possible. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi.

Alors voilà ma version!

Comme vous l'aurez surement compris il s'agit de la 4ème année à Poudlard, au moment de la Coupe de Feu. En ce qui concerne la chronologie pour Reborn, je mets quelques indices par-ci par-là, j'espère que vous trouverez... Ah aussi pour Reborn je me base sur le manga et pas sur l'anime. Je prends donc en compte les deux derniers arc pas développé par l'anime (pourquoi ont-ils fait l'erreur de s'arrêter avant T.T!)

Je voulais faire une fic croute cette fois-ci... bien sûr je me suis encore laissée emporter. Le background de l'histoire qui devait être assez vague m'a donné envie d'approfondir un peu plus, donc oui... j'ai déjà des idées de suite mais ça viendra plus tard si déjà vous aimez cette fic.

Donc, on va suivre Tsuna durant les épreuves de la Coupe. Comment et pourquoi il a été cohisi, je vous laisse le découvrir. Les Vongola suivront aussi plusieurs des cours donné à Poudlard et rencontreront ainsi les professeurs. Je n'ai pas non plus pu résister à l'idée de les répartir, ils ne seront donc pas tous ensemble dans un dortoir. Sans oublier la menace qui plane sur Harry cette année là. Je me demande encore s'ils arriveront à arrêter Voldemort en fin d'année.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

« Eh ! »

Tsuna se recula de quelques mètres, glissant maladroitement sur ses fesses. Que Reborn trouve encore de quoi l'entraîner ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Apprendre qu'il allait le faire dans une école sorcière déjà beaucoup plus.

« Ahah, ça a l'air marrant. »

Et bien sûr il était le seul à trouver l'idée totalement incroyable. Il était le seul à avoir une réaction un tant soit peu normale. Vraiment Tsuna aimait ses amis, de tout son cœur, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour les protéger mais bon sang ! Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si déconnectés de la réalité ? Le petit brun soupira longuement se disant que s'ils n'étaient pas ainsi alors leur lien ne serait certainement pas le même. Sauf qu'un peu de soutient aurait quand même été le bienvenue. Dans ce genre de moment il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur…

« Ah ! Gokudera-kun ? Tout va bien ?

-C'est magnifique Juudaime ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant les mains du jeune homme. Nous allons pouvoir voir des sorciers dans leur habitat naturel !

-Leur habitat naturel ? »

Tsuna laissa retomber sa tête en pleine déprime. Gokudera était reparti dans ses délires de surnaturel. Il n'y avait donc aucun espoir de ce côté-là. Quant au dernier de la pièce, non il ne comptait pas Lambo puisqu'il était en train de dormir, il valait mieux ne pas demander son avis, au risque de perdre ses tympans dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre.

« Mais enfin Reborn, on ne peut pas partir une année entière dans une autre école.

-Je ne vois pas le problème. »

Bien sûr il ne voit pas le problème. Hormis le fait qu'ils louperont les cours au collège et que leurs familles s'inquièteront à mort.

« J'ai organisé un voyage scolaire sur une année.

-Pardon ?

-Regarde j'ai le consentement de tous vos parents. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux et s'approcha de la feuille à l'instar de ses gardiens. Il grimaça en remarquant qu'en effet il y avait la signature de leurs parents, ainsi que celle du principal du collège. Et celle d'Hibari. Ca voulait dire qu'il ferait partie du voyage.

« Bien sûr Dame-Tsuna, tu pars avec tous tes gardiens. C'est une occasion pour vous tous de devenir plus fort. C'est une entente avec les écoles sorcières de l'Europe qui vaut depuis la troisième génération Vongola.

-Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de magie ? Ca n'existe pas les sorciers.

-Ne dis pas ça juudaime ! Bien sûr que les sorciers existent. Ils ont juste une communauté secrète que les gens ordinaires ne peuvent pas découvrir. »

Tsuna eut un rire nerveux n'osant pas dire à son bras-droit autoproclamé que c'était impossible, voir même ridicule.

« Arrête de ronchonner Dame-Tsuna, fit Reborn en lui envoyant un coup de pied, on part dans une semaine, ce n'est pas une proposition mais une obligation.

-Ah attend, qui est le sensei qui va encadrer cette sortie ? Et puis Oni-san n'est même pas dans notre classe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ce genre de détail insignifiant.

-Ca va être intéressant à l'extrême ! »

Tsuna perdit finalement espoir de les faire revenir à la réalité. Il soupira un peu regardant ses amis s'exciter en vue du voyage et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Puis s'ils allaient dans une autre école au moins ils ne devraient certainement pas risquer leur vie. Enfin comme il s'agissait d'une idée de Reborn, rien n'était moins sûr.

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être totalement traumatisé non plus. C'est pourquoi il était relativement serein en arrivant à l'aéroport ce matin là. Il le fut beaucoup moins en voyant Mukuro arriver avec Chrome. Il savait qu'Hibari devait déjà être là, et il savait comment la situation allait dériver. Même s'ils étaient tous deux des gardiens de Tsuna, il n'avait qu'un minimum d'autorité sur eux… voir même aucune en fonction des moments. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant il avait quand même évité qu'ils se battent à mort. Même depuis que Mukuro était sorti de la prison de Vindice.

De toute façon avant que quoi que ce soit ne bouge Reborn arriva perché sur l'épaule de nul autre que Dino. La présence de l'autre boss mafieux les interpela assez pour faire cesser leur guerre de regard… ainsi que les rires de Mukuro. Derrière Romario avait un certain sourire amusé alors que Dino prenait la pose.

« Ne Reborn, commença Tsuna à moitié crispé. Ne me dit pas que notre enseignant ce sera Dino…

-C'est pourtant le cas.

-Mais Dino n'est même pas prof dans notre collège.

-Maintenant si, s'amusa le blond en montrant un papier ce qui fit plisser les yeux d'Hibari.

-Ahah, c'est bien Tsuna, au moins on est tous réuni comme ça. Profitons-en pour passer une bonne année.

-Comme le dit Yamamoto, reprit Reborn en sautant sur l'épaule de celui-ci, nous sommes tous réunis. Dino est là mais il ne s'occupera que de la relation avec les autres enseignants. Ce sera à toi de faire attention que le groupe ne fasse rien de trop dangereux Dame-tsuna.

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Bien sûr parce que c'est toi le boss.

-Kufufufu.

-Hiiii. »

Il savait qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment avec tout ça mais comme d'habitude il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Puis avant tout pourquoi Mukuro était-il là ? Et Hibari ? Il ne détestait pas être en groupe ? Alors pourquoi tenait-il à les suivre. Tsuna comprit lorsqu'il vit le sourire sadique de son tuteur. Il avait dû trouver une raison ou une autre pour convaincre ces deux là.

Finalement ils embarquèrent tous dans un jet en direction pour l'Angleterre. Hibari disparu dès les premières minutes du voyage et c'était plutôt bien puisqu'un combat alors qu'ils étaient dans un avion était une très mauvaise idée. Déjà que Gokudera se prenait la tête avec Mukuro. Vraiment Tsuna avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça.

Pourtant le voyage se passa plutôt bien. S'il oubliait le fait que… non il voulait vraiment oublier l'incident avec Lambo. Et il ne voulait absolument pas savoir pourquoi Lambo était là.

« Et elle est où cette école ? finit-il par demander.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, répondit l'arcobaleno. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est cachée par magie.

-Oui bien sûr, fit Tsuna prenant une mimique peu convaincue.

-Mais préparez-vous nous arrivons bientôt.

-Vraiment, on est encore haut dans le ciel, fit le petit brun.

-C'est normal puisqu'on va sauter.

-On va sauter ? s'écria le futur boss sa voix montant dans les aigues.

-Ca va être une descente de l'extrême ! s'exclama Ryohei.

-Mais on ne peut pas juste sauter comme ça.

-Ma, ma, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Tsuna tu sais voler après tout, relativisa Yamamoto.

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Et pour Lambo ? Et Romario.

-Si tu t'inquiètes tellement pour cette stupide vache alors va l'aider.

-Hein ? Ah ! »

Tsuna voulu courir en direction de Reborn mais se rétama lamentablement. Le tuteur eut donc parfaitement le temps de lancer Lambo par-dessus bord. Même si on entendait encore ses pleurs. Tsuna grimaça et se précipita à sa suite. Enfilant rapidement ses mitaines il avala une pilule pour passer en hypermode. Heureusement il rattrapa le bébé avant qu'il ne fasse une chute trop dangereuse. Il avait pourtant eu le temps de descendre d'une bonne hauteur et Tsuna n'eut plus qu'à stopper ses gants pour arriver à terre.

« Ouha. Lambo ça va ? mais la vache pleurait encore à chaude larme. Là c'est bon. Tout va bien.

-Bon nous sommes tous arrivés.

-Reborn ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème puisque tu l'as rattrapé. Ne commence pas à faire de scène devant nos hôtes. »

Le petit brun n'allait pas en rester là mais la deuxième partie de la phrase fit tilt dans son esprit. Il se tourna alors pour faire effectivement face à un attroupement de jeune gens. Allant apparemment de 11 à 18ans. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se recula de plusieurs pas. Lambo arrêta de pleurer sur le coup. Tsuna vit Dino s'avancer pour saluer un homme âgé qui portait une sorte de longue robe.

« C'est un honneur pour nous de revenir ici, fit Dino dans un anglais remarquable qui laissa Tsuna encore plus mal à l'aise que les regards écarquillés posés sur lui.

-C'est un plaisir que de vous recevoir à Poudlard. J'espère que nos tergiversions sur le tournoi ne vous ont pas posé trop de problème.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous nous sommes débrouillés.

-Ca va être compliqué si on doit parler en anglais, remarqua Yamamoto absolument pas démoralisé.

-Parle pour toi Yakyu-baka. »

Mais Tsuna n'en pensait pas moins. Il était nul en anglais, comme dans la plupart des autres matières. Enfin il y avait comme un mieux avec les langues, certainement parce que son hyper intuition l'aidait à comprendre ce que voulait son interlocuteur.

« Va te présenter aussi Dame-Tsuna.

-Moi aussi ? pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit non ? On est là par un accord avec les Vongola, il faut que tu honores la tradition, l'histoire d'école n'est qu'une couverture. Alors ne te fais pas prier. »

Reborn lança un nouveau coup de pied sur Tsuna pour l'envoyer vers l'homme âgé. Yamamoto récupéra en riant au passage Lambo, qui avait volé. Le futur Decimo s'avança alors encore plus mal à l'aise sous les centaines d'yeux qui le regardaient.

« Hum… Bonjour merci de nous accueillir, fit-il dans un anglais approximatif avant de se courber respectueusement.

-C'est un plaisir jeune homme, répondit le directeur dans un parfait japonais qui fit sursauter Tsuna.

-Vous savez parler japonais ?

-Ahahah, non absolument pas. Mais un sort de multilingue a été placé sur cette école. Notamment pour cette année puisque nous accueillons beaucoup de visiteur. Je vous proposerai donc de rentrer maintenant.

-Avec plaisir directeur, reprit Dino. Nous vous suivons. »

Tsuna soupira soulagé et suivi son grand-frère d'adoption. Rapidement rattrapé par ses gardiens. Ils accédèrent au château qui semblait aussi grand que la base secrète Vongola du futur. Tsuna sentait déjà qu'il allait se perdre. Ryohei semblait plus intéressé par le parc immense où il pourrait faire son footing du matin. Hibari commençait certainement à se sentir mal puisque son air devenait de plus en plus sombre. Le seul soulagement de Tsuna était que Mukuro se tenait plutôt tranquille, pour une raison qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs. Enfin s'il pouvait ne pas enrager plus Hibari alors c'était une bonne chose.

Les élèves de l'école passèrent devant eux mais Tsuna fit en sorte de ralentir encore le rythme par sympathie pour son gardien des nuages. Une fois que les présentations en bonnes et dus formes seraient faites il pourrait partir vagabonder. Mais apparemment ils devaient encore être répartis. Alors arrivé devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle un professeur les fit attendre.

« Oï Tsuna, dit leur quelque chose, lui fit savoir Reborn.

-Oui mais quoi ?

-C'est toi le boss.

-Euh… fit-il en se retournant vers ses gardiens. Essayons de passer une bonne année ici. Je dis ça surtout pour toi Mukuro ne fais rien aux élèves.

-Kufufufu, ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Je suis sérieux. Hibari-san aussi, si tu pouvais ne pas mordre à mort les élèves d'ici. Nous ne sommes pas à Namimori alors…

-Tant que les règles sont respectées. »

Tsuna grimaça.

« Et aussi ne cassez rien, s'il vous plait. Je dis ça pour tout le monde. Gokudera-kun ne sort pas de dynamite, Yamamoto ne lance rien, Oni-san ne t'entraîne pas à la boxe dans les couloirs.

-Tu ressembles plus à un boss Tsuna. »

Reborn semblait content mais tout l'effet de son élève partait si on remarquait combien ses jambes tremblaient. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il donnait des ordres à Hibari. Mukuro il le tenait plutôt par la force. Finalement les portes s'ouvrirent et ils purent entrer. Tous les regards étaient sur eux et forcément Tsuna rougit fortement.

La salle était grande et quatre longues tables en prenaient la majorité de la place. Tous les autres étaient déjà installés. Tsuna en premier, ils s'avançaient le long de l'allée principale jusqu'à un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau. A peine furent-ils arrêtés que celui-ci se mit à parler les surprenant tous. Gokudera eut les yeux brillants.

« Ca c'est de la magie à l'extrême !

-Oni-san, tu n'es pas obligé de crier, remarqua Tsuna.

-Bien je suis le professeur MacGonagall professeur de métamorphose mais nous ne nous verrons certainement pas cette année, commença une femme d'âge mûr en s'approchant. Je vais vous appeler et le Choixpeau se chargera de vous répartir dans l'une de nos maisons. J'appelle donc Gokudera Hayato.

-Je suis là ! Ne vous en faîtes pas Juudaime, je vais tester cette relique magique pour vous.

-Dis plutôt que tu es impatient de pouvoir tester pour toi, murmura Tsuna doucement sur le côté.

-Oh un Vongola, commença le Choixpeau dans son discours muet pour les autres, je vois qu'ils sont de retour parmi nous. Tu as la tête bien pleine mon garçon. Cette soif de connaissance tu ne pourras l'éprouver que chez les SERDAIGLES ! »

La dite table applaudit pour se faire savoir et l'argenté se décida à aller s'installer non sans un dernier regard à son boss.

« Hibari Kyoya. »

Tsuna grimaça mais apparemment le chef du comité de discipline était content de pouvoir enfin quitter leur groupe.

« Quelle soif de combat, Hibari fronça les sourcils gêné d'entendre une voix dans sa tête. Le respect des règles et trouver de fort adversaire est tout ce qui t'intéresse. Dans ce cas, SERPENTARD ! »

Les vert et argents applaudirent à leur tour mais le regard que renvoya le gardien des nuages arrêta rapidement l'effet. Puis tournant sur lui-même il alla s'installer à l'extrême bout de la table, mettant une certaine distance entre eux et lui. Forcément.

« Chrome Dokuro.

-Ta situation est plutôt complexe n'est-ce pas ? Tu es prête à tout pour ton boss, tu l'as prouvé en te mettant inconsciemment en danger. Pourtant tu restes fidèle à un homme qui veut le voler. Ta fidélité et ta volonté sont impressionnantes. POUFSOUFFLE.

-Très bien allez vous asseoir, indiqua MacGonagall en voyant que la demoiselle se demandait quoi faire. Sasagawa Ryohei.

-Faisons une répartition de l'extrême !

-Oni-san, déprima Tsuna qui commençait doucement à paniquer ce serait bientôt son tour.

-GRIFFONDOR !

-A L'EXTRÊME !

-C'est moi où y'a même pas eu de temps de latence ? remarqua Tsuna encore plus paniqué alors que Ryohei se faisait accueillir chaleureusement.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Ha… Hai. »

Le petit brun s'avança presqu'à reculons pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret et couina lorsqu'il entendit la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête. Ce qui fit rire les élèves de l'école de toute évidence.

« Et voilà le Decimo, je me demandais quand viendrait ton tour.

-Vous… vous nous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr. Depuis la troisième génération Vongola, les futurs boss viennent à Poudlard pour prouver leur valeur.

-Prouver leur valeur ? demanda Tsuna qui le sentait encore moins bien.

-Dans tous les cas, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être le Decimo. Peut-être un manque de courage mais cela viendra avec l'âge et l'expérience, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?

-GRIFFONDOR ! »

Tsuna cligna des yeux et vit la table rouge et or se mettre à applaudir de nouveau. Au moins il n'était pas seul à sa table. Il pu donc s'asseoir à côté de Ryohei qui avait été alpagué à un endroit bien précis apparemment. Il ne remarqua pas… ou plutôt se garda bien de remarquer le total désespoir de Gokudera mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose et ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour qu'il se mette à consoler son autoproclamé bras-droit.

« Rokudo Mukuro. »

Le petit brun se tendit et oublia complètement de rendre le bonjour qu'on lui souhaitait. Son regard se tourna vers son gardien de la brume. De toute évidence il était en grande conversation avec le chapeau. Il se mit même à rire ce qui surpris tout le monde, MacGonagall la première. Elle le regarda de travers mais avant d'avoir pu faire quelque chose le Choixpeau déclara :

« SERPENTARD.

-Kufufufu, je ne demandais pas mieux. »

Tsuna avala sa salive de travers et jeta un regard vers Hibari. Ce dernier avait relevé les yeux vers le gardien de la brume. Un certain sourire se décrivant sur ses lèvres. La cohabitation n'allait même pas durer une seconde. Alors prit d'un réflexe il se releva de sa table pour leur ordonner :

« Je vous défend de vous battre.

-Kufufu, mais à quoi penses-tu donc Tsunayoshi-kun ?

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre herbivore.

-Herbivore ? demanda un sorcier à côté de Tsuna qui blanchit de manière surprenante.

-Ma, ma c'est à mon tour non ? demanda Yamamoto pour faire descendre la tension.

-Vous pouvez venir Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Il s'installa avec le sourire sous le choixpeau. Rien ne pouvait entamer le flegme du sportif. Même pas l'aura extrêmement sombre venant d'Hibari un peu plus loin. Heureusement Mukuro ne s'était pas installé directement à côté de lui. Même si ça aurait très bien pu être son style, de toute évidence lui voulait faire connaissance avec sa maison.

« Jeune homme, est-ce du sang froid, de l'extrême courage ou de la pure folie que je vois en toi ?

-Ahah, je crois que tout dépend de la personne qui le définit. Gokudera appelle ça de la stupidité lui.

-Il n'a peut-être pas tord, répliqua le Choixpeau faisant rire une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Enfin ta place est toute trouvée : GRIFFONDOR ! »

Il se leva avec le sourire pour venir s'asseoir en face de Tsuna.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Un petit com pour me dire si je continues ou pas?


	2. Le tournoi

Hey minna-san. Visiblement l'idée a plu a pas mal de monde, donc je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que cette fic à une fin, j'ai déjà écrit le dernier chapitre. Il y aura peut-être des modification en cours de route selon vos commentaires mais dans tous les cas, cette fic aura une fin mdr. Concernant ce chapitre et bien Tsuna apprend l'existence du fameux tournoi et doit s'inscrire.

Enelica: Et bien voilà la suite. Et comme je l'ai dit, j'ai déjà fini la fic, donc ici tu auras une fin mdr.

Minilod: Voui c'est dommage que ce fandom soit délaissé, mais je suis là, j'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'à la fin.

Trigun: Merci et t'inquiète je continuerai

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

« Tu devrais te détendre Tsuna, tenta Yamamoto.

-Où sont Reborn et Lambo ? demanda-t-il d'un coup comprenant que les répartitions étaient finies.

-Reborn est avec Dino-san et Lambo s'est réfugié auprès de Chrome quand il a vu le professeur un peu différent à la table. »

Tsuna tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs pour voir qui était celui si différent, il faillit faire une attaque. L'homme était passé sous un camion pour avoir cette tête ? Et puis où est-ce qu'il a avait bien pu perdre son œil ? Non, finalement il ne voulait pas savoir. Lui qui pensait qu'ils allaient passer une année peut-être un peu plus tranquille que les autres. Cette école semblait aussi dangereuse que la mafia.

« Alors vous venez de l'école Vongola, c'est ça ? »

Le petit brun tourna la tête pour reprendre la discussion à laquelle participait joyeusement Yamamoto.

« Une école Vongola ? Je suppose qu'on peut voir ça comme ça, rigola-t-il.

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez réparti et pas les autres écoles ? demanda la même jeune fille.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle être curieuse, réparti le baseballeur sans perdre son aplomb mais qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

-On ne s'est même pas présenté, reprit un brun à côté de Yamamoto. Je suis Harry Potter. »

S'en suivi quelques présentations que Tsuna ne suivi que d'une oreille. Son hyper-intuition lui disait que quelque chose qu'il n'apprécierait pas n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Alors forcément son regard s'était tourné vers la table des Serpentard. Cependant tout allait bien. Etonnamment bien s'entend puisqu'Hibari était toujours entouré d'une certain aura sombre.

« Euh… Tsuna tu devrais arrêter de regarder vers Hibari, reprit Yamamoto. Sinon c'est toi qu'il va venir mordre à mort.

-Ne dis pas ça, couina le petit brun sous le regard surpris des autres. Ah, euh je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Tu t'es présenté à Dumbledore tout à l'heure, remarqua Ron.

-Euh… oui.

-Normalement c'est pas aux élèves de se présenter, reprit Hermione.

-Bien que le banquet commence ! »

La foire aux questions fut coupée par la nourriture apparaissant comme par magie sur les tables. Ou plutôt par magie c'était de la vraie magie. Cependant les Griffondor n'avaient apparemment pas perdu de vue leur objectif, c'est-à-dire faire connaissance avec la nouvelle école.

« Elle se trouve où cette école ? demanda Hermione.

-Au japon, à Namimori, répondit Tsuna qui se détendait doucement.

-Ca à l'air sympa comme école si les élèves peuvent faire la loi entre eux, remarqua Ron des étoiles dans les yeux.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, tu n'as pas encore provoqué la colère d'Hibari-san, fit Tsuna.

-Hibari-san ?

-C'est celui à l'aura menaçante à la table tout au fond, expliqua Yamamoto en souriant. Il s'appelle Hibari Kyoya. Il n'aime pas trop les groupes alors ne vous offusquez pas s'il ne répond pas.

-Faudrait déjà qu'on aille lui parler, remarqua Ron de toute évidence pas rassuré.

-Hibari n'est pas si méchant, relativisa Yamamoto. Tant que tu respectes les règles il t'ignorera.

-Vous allez suivre les cours avec nous ? reprit Hermione qui n'était pas vraiment curieuse de connaître l'autre garçon.

-Reborn n'a rien dit par rapport à ça, remarqua Tsuna.

-On est là pour s'entraîner à l'extrême Sawada !

-Pour vous entraîner, reprit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans votre école ? »

Cependant ce n'était pas encore le temps de répondre à ce genre de question que Dumbledore se leva de nouveau. Une vague d'appréhension monta en Tsuna. Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Il ne savait pas quoi mais en tout cas il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

« Le moment est venu. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer.

-Un tournoi, grimaça Tsuna.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » demanda Yamamoto.

De toute évidence non, Reborn adorait vraiment lui cacher ce genre de chose. Après tout comme ça il ne pouvait pas refuser, c'était bien vu de la part du bébé. On apporta alors un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Il paraissait très ancien et son arrivée calma légèrement Tsuna même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était étonnamment serein en le regardant.

« Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, que voici, Dumbledore désigna deux hommes qui se levèrent tour à tour. Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions…

-Ahah, je sens que ça va être marrant.

-Je veux participer à l'extrême !

-Les champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore alors que Tsuna grimaçait. Un champion pour chaque école. »

C'était surement comme ça que Reborn avait fait venir Hibari. Il ne pouvait jamais refuser un combat. Surtout si ça mettait en jeu la fierté de l'école. Le petit brun avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ils seront notés en fonction de leur performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les quatre champions seront choisis par un juge impartial… La coupe de feu. »

Dumbledore prit un petit bout de bois. Tsuna assuma qu'il devait s'agir d'une baguette puisqu'ils étaient chez des sorciers. Il s'excusa d'ailleurs mentalement auprès de Gokudera. Finalement sa société secrète de sorcier existait bel et bien… Le vieux sorcier tapota le coffre à trois reprises et tout le monde pu voir une coupe de bois grossièrement taillée en sortir. Le Decimo n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Ses yeux étaient pour le moment totalement absorbés par les flammes bleues qui dansaient. Ces flammes étaient pures presqu'autant que les siennes. Cependant malgré leur couleur bleu elles ne semblaient pas être de flamme de la pluie. Il regarda d'ailleurs vers Yamamoto mais il semblait aussi absorbé dans son observation. Soudain la voix de Dumbledore le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, expliqua Dumbledore. Les aspirants champions disposeront de 24h heure pour le faire. Demain soir, la Coupe donnera les noms des quatre personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. »

Tsuna grimaça. Être digne de représenter l'école, donc être digne de représenter les Vongola ? Il ne voulait pas tourner la tête vers Reborn. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper et qu'il devrait mettre son nom dans cette coupe. Le petit brun devint livide ce qui inquiéta apparemment son voisin d'en face.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

-Je veux pas participer, fit-il en tremblant légèrement.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, répondit simplement Harry.

-Je rappelle que l'inscription est interdite pour les élèves ayant moins de 17 ans.

-Tu vois. »

Tsuna secoua la tête. Harry ne connaissait pas Reborn, il ne savait pas de quoi était capable le bébé dans le seul but d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Pour cela je me chargerai personnellement de tracer une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe de Feu. Exceptionnellement, et pour cette année uniquement, la Limite d'Âge sera levée demain matin à 8h pour que les étudiants de l'école Vongola puissent s'inscrire. »

Bien sûr plusieurs regards incrédules se tournèrent vers eux et Tsuna voulu disparaître. Encore une fois tout était prévu et il n'avait aucunement son avis à donner. En même temps la plupart des élèves Vongola n'avait pas plus de 17 ans alors forcément quelque chose comme ça devait se produire.

« Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Tsuna laissa son front chuter sur la table. Il allait mourir, il en était sûr.

« Pourquoi la Limite d'Âge est levée pour vous ? demanda vivement Ron de toute évidence mécontent.

-Je suppose que sinon on n'aurait pas vraiment pu participer, s'amusa Yamamoto.

-Aucun de vous n'a 17 ans ? demanda Hermione surprise. Mais pourquoi il n'y a que vous alors ? Vous n'étiez pas prévenus de la règle.

-Ahah… Si Hibari et Sempai auraient pu mais…

-Parce que c'est à nous de représenter la famille ! s'écria Gokudera en se précipitant vers leur table. Ne Juudaime ! Nous ferons de notre mieux pour gagner cette Coupe.

-Gokudera-kun… fit Tsuna relevant un peu la tête avec un air toujours aussi déprimé.

-Ne pense même pas à fuir Dame-Tsuna ! »

Un coup de pied lui cueillit au milieu du front sous la surprise générale des Gryffondor.

« Si tu ne mets pas ton nom dans cette Coupe je le ferais à ta place.

-Reborn ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant de venir ?

-Parce que Gokudera a raison, c'est à vous de défendre l'honneur de la famille. D'ailleurs j'ai un message pour toi de la part de Xanxus : « Si tu ne gagnes pas je t'exterminerai, déchet. »

-Hiii ! Pourquoi Xanxus est au courant ? Pourquoi il est pas venu ?! Il a l'âge requis pour participer lui.

-Tu ne réfléchis vraiment jamais avant de parler ?! s'agaça le tueur à gage. Tout comme être accepté par les anneaux gagner ce tournoi est une épreuve de passage. Tu as intérêt à être là demain matin à 8h.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une école, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione alors que le bébé repartait installé tranquillement sur l'épaule de Dino.

-Si seulement, soupira Tsuna.

-Donc finalement tu vas au moins devoir mettre ton nom dans la Coupe, reprit Harry désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, nous allons tous le mettre aussi, peut-être que tu ne seras pas tiré au sort.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise le Juudaime est le mieux placé pour passer cette épreuve.

-J'aimerai aller dormir, demanda Tsuna totalement lassé de la situation.

-Oï Yakyu-baka ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu être dans la même maison que le juudaime. Alors je te laisse sa protection ! A toi aussi tête de gazon.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit tête de poulpe ! »

Tsuna soupira et leva les yeux vers les sorciers qui regardaient la scène prit de court. Qu'est-ce que ça serait lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'ils font partie de la mafia parce qu'il savait parfaitement que l'information allait fuir et que les sorciers finiraient par l'apprendre. Il se demandait juste s'ils allaient l'éviter ou non. Finalement Harry fit un signe de tête au brun proposant certainement d'aller dormir alors que son gardien de la tempête et celui du soleil se prenaient toujours la tête. Même si Yamamoto tentait de les arrêter. Tsuna prit donc la fuite remerciant pleinement Harry.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas participer ? demanda Ron sur le chemin. Si tu gagnes tu seras adulé par tout le monde.

-Comme tu le dis, si je gagne. Je veux juste vivre une vie tranquille moi, je veux pas de la gloire je veux juste pouvoir aller voir tranquillement un feu d'artifice avec mes amis. »

La réponse laissa dubitatif les deux garçons. Tsuna pensait qu'il avait déjà eu bien trop de gloire au combat. L'appréhension de revoir la mort en face. Un long frisson parcouru son dos. Il ne voulait plus avoir à revivre ça. Il le ferait si ses amis étaient en danger, s'il pouvait aider sa famille. Là il ne s'agissait que d'un tournoi, il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour ça. Certainement pas pour une question d'honneur.

La rancœur de Tsuna s'envola légèrement lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir des Griffondor. En fait il fut tout simplement soufflé. Bien sûr Ron et Harry se firent un plaisir de lui montrer tout ce qu'ils connaissaient de cet endroit. Finalement le petit brun se laissa emporter par la magie du lieu et avait les yeux brillants lorsque ses deux gardiens arrivèrent.

« Surtout n'oubliez pas le mot de passe, sinon la Grosse Dame ne vous laissera pas passer, rappela Hermione très sérieusement.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Tsuna inquiet. C'était quoi le mot de passe ?

-Pour le moment c'est Faribole.

-Pour le moment ? reprit-il se voix montant dans l'aigüe.

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous serons au courant quand le mot de passe changera.

-C'est marrant mais pourquoi vous changez de mot de passe ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Pour ne pas qu'un élève d'une autre maison puisse trouver le mot de passe de la notre. »

Ces élèves étaient paranoïaques. C'était soit ça, soit il y avait de réel psychopathe dans l'école et Tsuna ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait. Puis finalement ils purent découvrir leur dortoir. Ils n'étaient pas seul dedans mais n'était apparemment pas dans celui d'Harry et Ron qui les avaient accueillit. Même s'ils semblaient aussi sympathiques que les deux premiers, cependant l'heure était à dormir et non plus à faire connaissance. Enfin Tsuna avait besoin de dormir parce que la journée avait été stressante pour lui. Entre le voyage et tout ce que Reborn lui avait caché. D'ailleurs il était encore stressé pour le lendemain…

« Tsuna... Hey Tsuna… »

Yamamoto se frotta l'arrière du crâne gêné. De toute évidence le futur Decimo avait encore besoin de dormir. Enfin il savait bien que le brun était comme ça et à vouloir faire des grasses matinées souvent. Mais là…

« Il est presque 8h Tsuna. »

D'un coup les yeux caramels s'ouvrirent sur une pointe d'appréhension.

« Ma, ma calme-toi, c'est bientôt mais pas encore. Tu as juste le temps de te préparer pour y aller.

-Merci Yamamoto. »

La voix était soulagée. C'était limite s'il ne vénérait pas le baseballeur à ce moment là. Ce dernier était levé depuis un moment et avait eu le temps de faire son petit entraînement matinal. Peut-être pas aussi corsé que celui de Ryohei qui lui-même n'était pas encore de retour. Finalement les deux partirent en courant vers la Grande Salle pour arriver pile à 8h. Il y avait une tonne de monde. Apparemment ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

« Les deux derniers sont là, déclara la voix de Reborn.

-A quoi tu joues Yakyu-baka, je t'avais dit de veiller sur le juudaime pas de le mettre en retard ! agressa rapidement Gokudera.

-Ano… en fait c'est ma faute Gokudera-kun.

-Tu n'as pas à porter le chapeau à sa place.

-Ahahah, c'est pas grave Tsuna.

-Vous avez tous votre morceau de parchemin ? demanda Dino en s'approchant avec le sourire.

-Niahahahah Lambo-san sera le grand gagnant du tirage au sort.

-Lambo ? s'écria Tsuna alors que Chrome rattrapait la vache pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur la Coupe. Lambo tu ne dois pas mettre ton nom là-dedans, c'est dangereux.

-Beuh ! Dame-Tsuna a juste peur que Lambo-san gagne plus que lui. »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans leur dos. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas laisser un bébé mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Cependant Reborn lisait apparemment dans les esprits si bien qu'il déclara.

« La Coupe doit recevoir des flammes de chaque élément pour reconnaître que notre famille est là. Si cette stupide vache ne participe pas alors personne ne pourra être tiré au sort.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait être tiré, remarqua le tueur à gage.

-Bien sûr que non juudaime. Il est le dernier à être digne de participer, s'écria Gokudera.

-Assez parlé Herbivore. »

Un long frisson parcouru Tsuna et il regarda Hibari déposer rapidement son parchemin dans la Coupe. Effectivement des flammes du nuage furent absorbées au passage. D'ailleurs le chef du comité de discipline regarda avec perplexité son anneau.

« Kufufu, voyons voir ça. »

Finalement tous les gardiens passèrent un par un sous le regard intéressé des sorciers. Même Lambo dont Chrome s'occupa. D'un coup Tsuna fut vraiment reconnaissant à la jeune femme d'être là. Puis finalement ce fut son tour. Le petit brun s'approcha la gorge sèche et fit tomber son morceau de parchemin dans les flammes. Il sentit effectivement qu'on cherchait à prendre ses propres flammes mais au final ça ressemblait plus à un test de passage. Comme si son parchemin ne serait pas accepté tant que sa flamme n'était pas considérée comme véritable.

Bien évidemment sa flamme fut acceptée rapidement par la Coupe et la sensation étrange disparue. Tsuna regarda son anneau mais il ne donna pas plus d'indice que celui d'Hibari. Alors finalement il rentra dans la Grande Salle avec ses gardiens sous les regards perplexes des sorciers. Sauf que Tsuna avait encore quelques questions à poser.

« Ne Reborn… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire cette année… Je veux dire pour les cours ?

-Conformément aux accords passés avec le Tertio vous suivrez les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la magie, Soins aux créatures magiques, Potion et Etude des runes. Cela avec les autres élèves de votre maison. Ayant prit conscience de l'existence des sorciers, les Vongola ne pouvaient pas ignorer cette menace et ne rien faire pour apprendre à s'en défendre.

-Je vois…

-Votre temps libre sera consacré aux devoirs que le proviseur du collège de Namimori me transmettra. »

A vrai dire Tsuna n'aurait jamais dû poser la question… maintenant il était déprimé. Vraiment déprimé. Sans savoir que le pire était encore à venir. Même s'il aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû s'en douter. Bientôt les cours seront les derniers de ses soucis.

* * *

Voilà voilà, pour le chapitre. Je devrais poster plus souvent maintenant... Enfin je dirais un par semaine. Hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir ^^


	3. Champion

Hello tout le monde, je reviens avec la chapitre 3 où on apprend le nom des champions. Tout le monde se doute bien de qui sera tirer au sort. Plus les réactions des autres directeur et forcément Reborn qui s'en mêle.

Enelica: oui je connais la frustration des fic non finie ^^". C'est pour ça que je tenais à l'avoir presque finie avant de commencer à poster. Et du coup voilà le troisième chapitre.

Pas beaucoup de review ce chapitre, je suis triste...

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Le pire arriva en fait le soir même. Déjà harassé par la journée qu'ils avaient passé à courir après leurs camarades pour obtenir leurs nouveaux emplois du temps, et accessoirement savoir où étaient leurs salles de cours, Tsuna ne pu s'installer avec soulagement dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas serein, il y avait de quoi. La Coupe était toujours là face à eux. Elle semblait le narguer et il était le seul à le remarquer. La tension était par contre tangible dans toute la salle. Les élèves n'arrivaient pas à rester en place. Cette histoire de champion tenait tout le monde très à cœur de toute évidence. Cela dura pendant tout le temps du repas. Les seuls qui étaient calmes étaient les Vongola, hormis Tsuna, et les professeurs. Quoi que Ryohei était lui aussi sous tension.

Finalement Dumbledore se leva. A ses côtés Dino s'approcha avec Reborn sur l'épaule ainsi que les deux directeurs des autres écoles et les deux organisateurs du tournoi. C'était donc le moment.

« Voilà, annonça Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine où ils recevront leurs premières instructions. »

La tension monta chez Tsuna et il tenta de se faire plus petit sur sa table. Ses yeux passèrent sur la porte désignée par le vieux sorcier juste avant. Jusqu'à ce que la luminosité baisse sous un coup de baguette. Il n'arriverait pas à se faire à la magie… ou peut-être, mais pas tout de suite. Soudain les flammes de la Coupe devinrent rouges, projetant une langue de feu d'où jaillit un morceau de parchemin noirci qui voleta dans les airs. Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes redevenues bleues.

« Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum. »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement tandis que le jeune homme se leva pour rejoindre la pièce citée un peu avant. Tsuna blanchit considérablement en voyant la carrure du sorcier. Puis finalement le silence revint et l'attention se reporta sur les flammes de nouveau rouge de la Coupe. Un deuxième morceau de papier en jaillit.

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour ! »

Une jeune fille se leva gracieusement attirant le regard chocolat, surtout pour les exclamations des garçons à côté de lui. Mais son attention revint rapidement vers la Coupe. Les flammes étaient un peu troubles. D'ailleurs elles finirent par prendre une douce couleur orangée. Loin de l'agressif rouge qui était jusque là la couleur annonçant un champion. A côté Reborn eut un sourire satisfait. Un morceau de parchemin jaillit des flammes orange.

« Le champion des Vongola sera le Decimo, bien évidemment, Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

Son estomac remonta jusqu'à son cœur alors que son regard parcourait la salle des yeux. Tout le monde regardait vers lui. Bien évidemment. Yamamoto avait un énorme sourire.

« Tu l'as fait Tsuna.

-Comment ça je l'ai fait !

-C'est super à l'extrême SAWADA !

\- Je voulais pas le faire, grogna-t-il en chuchotis.

-Ahahah, tu devrais y aller.

-Sérieusement, c'est Tsuna qui est le champion ? »

La question de Ron aurait pu être blessante mais finalement pas tant que ça. Contrairement à ses gardiens Tsuna savait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de charisme. Il ne se leva que lorsqu'il sentit le regard assassin de Reborn sur lui. Il eut un pauvre sourire pour Gokudera qui secouait vivement la tête d'approbation. Il longea la table des professeurs pour arriver vers la table des Serpentard. Il esquiva avec brio le regard de Mukuro mais ne pu louper celui d'Hibari qui était en bout de table loin des autres.

« Si tu fais hontes au collège Namimori je te mordrais à mort herbivore.

-Hiiii. »

Le petit brun passa rapidement sans même penser à se retourner et ferma un peu brusquement la porte dans son dos. Si bien qu'il attira l'attention des deux autres champions dans la pièce. Ils le dévisagèrent, chacun montrant de la surprise bien que différemment. Si c'était clairement lisible sur le visage de Fleur, Krum paraissait bien plus détaché, surtout plus perplexe.

« Euh… bonsoir. »

Bien sûr on ne lui répondit pas mais qu'importe de toute façon. Sauf que maintenant il était stressé, nerveux et très mal à l'aise. Heureusement la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer le champion de Poudlard. Par ses couleurs il devait être de la maison de Chrome mais Tsuna ne connaissait pas son nom. Cependant il avait un sourire chaleureux et directement le futur Decimo se sentit mieux. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux du feu puisqu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dans cette salle. Le silence plana, de toute évidence Tsuna n'était pas le seul à être stressé finalement. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Pensant qu'on venait les tenir au courant de la suite des événements Tsuna se retourna à l'instar de Fleur. Sauf que devant eux se trouvait nul autre qu'Harry, apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que le petit brun.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? demanda Fleur. Il faut revenir dans la salle, ou quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour ça, murmura Tsuna plus pour lui-même mais qui fut tout de même entendu.

-Pardon ?

-Non… enfin je veux dire…

-Extraordinaire ! s'exclama un des organisateurs en entrant dans la pièce tout en poussant Harry vers la cheminée. Messieurs… Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous présenter, si incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le cinquième champion du Tournoi des Trois sorciers !

-Toujours le mot pour rire, mon cher Mr Verpey, reprit finalement Fleur, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'humour britannique, j'imagine ? »

Elle devait bien être la seule à le croire mais Tsuna se garda bien de donner ses impressions. Cela se confirma lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière eux. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent à ce moment. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Karkaroff, Mme Maxime, le professeur qui les avait accueillit avec le Choixpeau et encore un autre professeur de Poudlard qui faisait froid dans le dos. Cependant Tsuna retint le pas en arrière qu'il aurait bien fait en voyant que Dino était là aussi, Reborn sur l'épaule.

« Dumbledore pouvez-vous me dire ce que signifie cette plaisanterie, demanda Mme Maxime d'un ton impérieux.

-J'aimerai également le savoir, Dumbledore, ajouta Karkaroff. Deux champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que l'école d'accueil avait le droit de faire concourir deux champions, ou bien n'aurais-je pas lu le règlement avec suffisamment d'attention ?

-Tout cela me parait absolument impossible, dit Mme Maxime. Poudlard ne peut avoir deux champions. Ce serait beaucoup trop injuste.

-Nous pensions que votre Limite d'Âge suffirait à éloigner les candidats trop jeunes, Dumbledore, Sinon nous aurions bien entendu sélectionné un plus grand nombre de candidats dans nos propres écoles.

-Potter est le seul responsable de cette situation, coupa le professeur encore inconnu de Tsuna qui lui fit avaler sa salive de travers. Dumbledore ne doit pas être tenu pour responsable de l'obstination de Potter à violer les règlements. Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école, il a consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à dépasser les limites… Il vient d'en franchir une de plus…

-Merci Severus, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton ferme avant de se tourner vers Harry. Harry, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?

-Non, répondit rapidement le jeune homme.

-As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de déposer ton nom à ta place dans la Coupe ?

-Non ! répéta-t-il avec acharnement.

-Enfin voyons c'est insensé, Dumbledore, ce garçon ment.

-En fait, euh… Je ne pense pas qu'il mente. »

Tsuna devint complètement rouge lorsque tous ces regards désapprobateurs se tournaient vers lui. Même s'il y avait aussi le regard soulagé du Gryffondor. Il soupira un bon coup avant de reprendre. Après tout Harry avait été très gentil avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Alors s'il pouvait il voulait l'aider mais finalement ce fut Reborn qui l'aida.

« C'est ce que tu ressens Tsuna ?

-Oui, confirma-t-il en hochant doucement de la tête. Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, j'en suis persuadé.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change que ce garçon en soit persuadé ? rétorqua Fleur de la manière la plus hautaine possible.

-Vous devriez le croire, coupa gentiment mais fermement Dino, après tout le sang du Primo coule dans ses veines.

-Je n'ai jamais cru à cette… hyper-intuition comme vous l'appelez. De toute façon qu'il l'ait fait ou non ne change pas le problème. Mr Croupton… Mr Verpey, vous êtes nos… juges impartiaux vous reconnaîtrez sûrement avec nous que cette situation n'est pas du tout conforme au règlement ?

-Nous devons respecter les règles, reprit Mr Croupton d'un ton cassant, et les règles indiquent clairement que les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi. »

Tsuna grimaça, maintenant c'était sûr il ne pourrait plus se dérober. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait devoir subir toutes ces épreuves.

« J'insiste pour qu'on soumette à nouveau la candidature de mes autres élèves, dit à nouveau Karkaroff.

-Les Vongola ne s'opposent pas à ce que Poudlard ait deux champions, déclara d'un coup Reborn avec un sourire qui ne plaisait décidément pas à Tsuna. Nous n'avons pas besoin de deux champions pour prouver que nous sommes les plus forts. Dame-Tsuna suffira parfaitement. Libre à vous, cher directeur de douter des capacités de vos champions, qu'il y ait un concourant en plus ne change pas nos chances de victoire si notre champion est au dessus des autres. »

Tsuna grimaça encore plus et tenta de se reculer mais rencontra Cédric qui regardait étrangement le bébé au fedora. De toute évidence sa tirade avait refroidi les élans rebelles des deux autres directeurs. Finalement Dumbledore reprit en remerciant d'un signe de tête Reborn.

« Comment cette situation a-t-elle été créée nous n'en savons rien. Il me semble cependant que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Cédric et Harry ont été choisis tous les deux pour concourir dans le tournoi. C'est donc ce qu'ils vont faire…

-Mais enfin Dumbledore…

-Ma chère Mme Maxime, si vous avez une autre solution à nous proposer, je serais enchanté de l'entendre. »

Apparemment pas d'autre solution si on en croit le silence. Il y avait cependant beaucoup de regard noir. Seul Reborn avait un sourire. Dino semblait compatir avec Tsuna, qui était la proie de la moitié de ses regards, après ce qu'avait sous-entendu le tueur à gage.

« Bien alors, il semblerait que nous allons devoir nous y mettre, fit l'un des organisateurs pour troubler le silence. Il faut qu'on donne leurs instructions aux champions, n'est-ce pas ? Barty à vous l'honneur.

-Oui, les instructions. La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier… Très importante… C'est valable pour vous aussi jeune homme, reprit-il en regardant vers Tsuna qui hocha de la tête mal à l'aise. La première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armés seulement de leur baguette magique… ou de ton anneau, je suppose, reprit de nouveau pour Tsuna qui leva maladroitement la main portant l'anneau. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche vous seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année. Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

-Il me semble. »

D'ailleurs les deux directeurs d'école emmenaient déjà leurs élèves hors de la pièce. De toute évidence cette soirée ne s'était absolument pas passée comme prévu pour personne. Hormis peut-être Reborn, et encore.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher tous les trois. Je suis sûr que vos camarades vous attendent pour fêter l'événement et il serait vraiment trop dommage de les priver d'une si belle occasion de faire le plus de désordre et de bruit possible. »

Tsuna resta surpris de cette dernière affirmation. Cet homme était-il réellement le directeur d'une école pour donner de telles idées à ses élèves. Cependant celui-ci était déjà tourné pour parler avec Dino, Reborn et Mr Verpey. Alors ils sortirent comme proposé.

« Alors, dit Cédric une fois sortie se tournant vers Harry, on va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre.

-J'imagine, répondit Harry de tout évidence pas vraiment en forme.

-Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, tu peux nous le dire. Comment as-tu fait pour mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis, répéta-t-il levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah d'accord… Bon… alors, à demain, dit-il simplement en sortant lentement de la Grande salle.

-Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. J'ai dit la vérité, murmura Harry visiblement sur le point de craquer.

-Je sais, je te crois, fit Tsuna compatissant en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Tu es bien le seul.

-Je dois avouer que ça m'a surpris qu'il y ait un cinquième champion mais je sens bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

-C'est cette hyper-intuition, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Euh… je pense que le nom suffit à comprendre, je ne saurais pas en dire plus en tout cas. On devrait rentrer nous aussi, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si… si certainement »

Mais Tsuna ne pu pas rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, en fait il fut intercepté avant de pouvoir rentrer dans celle-ci. C'était logique. Après tout Gokudera, Lambo et Chrome ne pouvaient pas y rentrer. Alors finalement ils restèrent à l'extérieur tandis qu'Harry rentrait l'air dépité.

« Il n'a pas l'air bien, remarqua Yamamoto.

-On s'en fiche, fit vivement Gokudera.

-Gyahahahah, Dame-Tsuna va devoir passer des épreuves ! Bien sûr Lambo-san aurait mieux réussi mais bon, Lambo-san n'a pas à faire des épreuves supplémentaires…

-Il faudrait déjà que tu en passes stupide vache ! râla Gokudera avant de rapidement se tourner vers Tsuna. Bravo Juudaime tu as été choisi pour représenter la famille. Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que toi, c'est une chance pour nous.

-C'est gentil Gokudera-kun…

-Bravo boss, fit Chrome d'une petite voix.

-C'est génial à l'extrême Sawada ! Viens à l'entraînement avec moi demain matin ! Il faut te maintenir en forme pour ces épreuves.

-La première n'est que le 24 novembre.

-Raison de plus ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps à l'extrême.

-Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit, grogna la Grosse Dame, il y a des dames qui souhaitent discuter ici.

-Nous devrions rentrer, proposa Tsuna qui était réellement fatigué.

-Attends, stoppa son futur autoproclamé bras droit. Le fait qu'il y ait un 5ème champion ne dérange pas ? Ce n'est pas dans la tradition.

-Et bien, reprit lentement le petit brun. Ca a pas mal déranger les autres directeurs d'école mais Reborn y a mis son grain de sel alors finalement ça ne change rien.

-Tant mieux alors, sinon je lui aurais fait regretté d'avoir triché pour participer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait triché, répéta une nouvelle fois le futur Decimo.

-Vraiment ?

-Non. »

C'est là que Tsuna pu remarquer encore une fois combien ses gardiens étaient des personnes réellement à part. Aucun d'eux ne fit de remarques désobligeantes. Ils le crurent tout simplement dès la première fois, sans qu'il ait besoin de fournir des preuves. Décidément Tsuna aimait ses gardiens. C'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce que Lambo saute sur sa tête pour fouiller dans ses cheveux pensant qu'il y cachait des bonbons. Bien évidemment cela énerva Gokudera qui sortit de la dynamite, ce qui alerta la Grosse Dame qui se mit à crier, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hibari, qui faisait une ronde nocturne pour assurer que les règles étaient bien respectées, ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'ils étaient attroupés dans un couloir alors que l'heure du couvre-feu était largement dépassée, ce qui amena la phrase hautement connus de tous maintenant :

« Je vais vous mordre à mort bande d'herbivore. »

Bien sûr Gokudera n'en resta pas là et se débrouilla pour énerver encore plus le chef du comité de discipline. Chrome disparu comme par magie, réussissant à emmener Lambo dans sa fuite, c'était toujours ça de prit. Finalement il fallu toute la diplomatie de Yamamoto et l'entrain de Ryohei pour calmer les choses. Oui Tsuna aimait ses gardiens mais des fois il se demandait vraiment comment il s'était débrouillé pour que de telles personnes se retrouvent autour de lui.

Finalement chacun pu rentrer dans son dortoir. Tsuna songea un instant à prévenir ses camarades de maison qu'il faudrait faire encore plus attention maintenant la nuit étant donné qu'Hibari faisait lui aussi des rondes, mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il ne fit même pas vraiment attention à l'agitation de la salle commune. On acclamait Harry, même s'il n'était pas un champion volontaire, même si le brun n'était pas visible au milieu des rires et des cris. Il était surement déjà parti se coucher comme allait le faire Tsuna. Il étouffa un bâillement en entrant dans sa chambre et se laissa littéralement tomber sur son lit. Le sommeil le happa dans les secondes qui suivirent.

* * *

Et voilà, dans le prochain chapitre on voit un peu leur vie à Poudlard.


	4. La vie à Poudlard

Hello tout le monde! Bientôt la fin des vacances, ça va faire bizarre de reprendre les cours. Mais peut-être qu'il y aura un peu plus d'activité sur le site au moins. ^^. Pour le chapitre du jour, on voit quelques cours, la vie à Poudlard des mafieux, leur réaction face aux profs et aux autres élèves. Ainsi qu'un préambule pour les épreuves du Tournoi.

lectriicedenu: Oui c'était le défi que je m'étais donné, et il est accompli ^^. De toute façon Tsuna à l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Il fera de son mieux comme toujours.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Tsuna et Yamamoto retrouvèrent Ron seul à la table des Gryffondor. C'est en lâchant un bâillement qu'ils s'installèrent sans se poser de question. Le kendoka se chargea alors de faire la conversation.

« On commence par quel cours ce matin ?

-Alors comme ça vous allez vraiment suivre nos cours ? demanda le rouquin surpris.

-Oui, normalement on va suivre certains cours.

-Juste quelques uns ? reprit-il.

-C'est n'est pas nous qui avons choisi, je te rassure.

-Oui, je comprends. Lesquels ? »

On lui fit une petite liste des dits cours qu'ils étaient sensés suivre durant l'année. Ron fit alors une grimace avant de déclarer :

« Défense contre les forces du mal ? On l'a maintenant. Vous avez bien fait de me le dire. Par contre on est avec les Serpentards.

-Et c'est mal ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Il y a Hibari-san et Mukuro chez eux, couina Tsuna.

-C'est peut-être même mieux qu'on y soit, remarqua le baseballeur. Imagine les profs seul face à eux ? »

Tsuna grimaça en effet, ce qui amena une expression un peu inquiète sur le visage du rouquin.

« Ils sont vraiment si inquiétants que ça ? Je veux dire ils pourraient aller jusqu'à attaquer un professeur ?

-Ca dépend, sourit Yamamoto. Du cours et de ce qu'on y fait… Et surement de ce que les profs font, je suppose. Enfin ça sert à rien de se prendre trop la tête maintenant. Allons-y.

-Ouais j'ai hâte de découvrir ce cours à l'extrême !

-OK. OK. Et bien allons-y. »

Ron se leva de la table pour rejoindre la salle de Maugrey Fol'œil. Le nom n'inspirait pas du tout Tsuna. Pas plus que son attitude générale. L'homme semblait à moitié fou et schizophrène. Les élèves étaient apparemment en train d'apprendre à contrer un sortilège nommé l'impérium. D'après ce qu'il avait compris Tsuna en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort capable de contrôler l'esprit. Assez inquiétant si on voulait son avis. Enfin du point de vue du petit brun parce que ses gardiens semblaient plutôt enthousiastes concernant ce qui allait se passer. Ou alors totalement penché sur autre chose. Ce qui attira bien sûr les foudres du professeur.

« Bien alors je suppose que nous allons commencer par nos nouveaux élèves qui ont l'air de trouver ce cours inintéressant.

-Si on pouvait en finir le plus rapidement possible, s'amusa Mukuro en haussant les épaules.

-Ne perturbe pas le cours, trancha Hibari d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

-Tu le fais très bien toi-même, chère alouette.

-Hibari Kyoya avancez-vous. »

Maugrey voulait couper la dispute pour conserver un minimum de dignité dans sa classe mais son choix n'était peut-être pas le meilleur. Tsuna grimaça devant l'ordre qu'on venait de donner à son gardien des nuages mais celui-ci se leva tout de même. Les règles étaient définitivement importantes pour lui. Il s'arrêta à l'endroit désigné par l'enseignant et pendant un moment où le silence se fit. Les sorciers se lançaient des œillades pour savoir ce qui aller se passer puis Hibari se crispa. C'était visible aux sourcils qui se fronçaient et à la petite ride sur son front. Tsuna se tendit et Yamamoto se leva par réflexe. Il fit bien puisque moins d'une seconde plus tard les tonfas étaient sortis. Le kendoka attrapa celui qui se dirigeait vers le professeur bloquant efficacement son mouvement. Les yeux orageux du chef du comité de discipline se tournèrent vers le jeune homme alors que les autres étaient sous le choc.

« Ma, ma pas la peine d'en arriver à là Hibari.

-Lâche-moi herbivore, ordonna-t-il en donnant un autre coup de tonfa qui fit reculer Yamamoto laissant une marque sur sa pommette.

-Hibari-san !

-Oï Hibari ne cogne pas sur les autres comme ça, s'interposa Ryohei. Encore moins sur les profs.

-Il est celui qui a attaqué le premier. »

Les trois grimacèrent alors que Mukuro semblait trouver la situation très marrante. C'est vrai que si l'enseignant avait attaqué Hibari alors forcément…

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'attaquer les enseignants Kyoya, coupa la voix de Dino. Sans compter que c'est son rôle d'attaquer pour que les élèves apprennent à se défendre.

-Alors qu'il attaque mieux et pas par une méthode de lâche.

-Alors comme ça il veut connaître de vrais sorts d'attaque, grogna Maugrey.

-C'est un enfant à problème, sourit doucement Dino. Désolé pour ça.

-Qu'as-tu dit Cavallone ? demanda le brun pointant maintenant un de ses tonfas vers lui.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Encore désolé pour ce contretemps. Kyoya ne peut vraiment pas apprendre dans une classe normale.

-Tu en as trop dis herbivore !

-Ah ! Dino-san ! s'exclama Tsuna alors qu'Hibari se jetait sur lui.

-A partir de maintenant Hibari ne suivra plus ce cours, décréta Reborn en rentrant dans la pièce se posant sur l'épaule de Yamamoto.

-Dumbledore est au courant ? demanda Fol'œil.

-Ma parole ne suffit pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en vous, ce qui s'accorda avec l'explosion qu'on entendit au loin.

-Hibari n'est pas le genre d'élève que vous voulez avoir ici.

-Je juge de qui a besoin de mon cours.

-Et vous avez bien vu qu'il n'a pas du tout subi votre sort. Alors passez au suivant. »

C'était inouïe pour les élèves que quelqu'un tienne tête aussi facilement à Maugrey mais le pire était encore sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé. L'enseignant lâcha un sifflement agacé et appela :

« Rokudo Mukuro.

-Pas sûr que ce soit mieux. Tiens toi prêt Tsuna. »

Le petit brun se crispa en voyant son gardien de la brume. Il avait une expression qui laissait comprendre l'amusement qu'il ressentait. Aucun doute qu'il savait déjà comment résister et qu'il allait se défouler sur le professeur. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'ailleurs.

« C'est ça que vous appelez manipulation mentale ? Je pensais que les sorciers pourraient m'apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'est raté.

-C'est quoi cette école de malade, murmura Ron.

-Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ? s'agaça de nouveau Maugrey.

-Je peux faire une démonstration…

-Non ! s'exclama Tsuna. Je veux dire ne fais pas ça.

-Kufufufu. Donner des ordres ne te va pas du tout Tsunayoshi-kun. Je t'aurais bien vu dans le rôle d'assistant pour cette démonstration.

-Assez ! tonna Fol'œil faisant se rasseoir lamentablement le Decimo. Retourne à ta place. »

L'illusionniste sembla hésiter mais finalement retourna s'asseoir un sourire au coin des lèvres. Vraiment ça n'augurait rien de bon mais Maugrey pu continuer ce qu'il appelait cours. Le suivant à passer fut Yamamoto. Il resta un moment immobile devant le professeur puis après quelques secondes il se mit à faire le tour de la classe à cloche pied sous le regard rassuré des jeunes sorciers. Ils n'étaient pas tous ridiculement fort chez les Vongola. Le baseballeur pu retourner à sa place à côté de Tsuna :

« C'était marrant, souffla-t-il doucement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, confia Reborn. Tu l'as fait parce que tu trouvais ça amusant.

-Bah oui… pourquoi d'autre ? »

Le bébé au fédorat sourit et n'ajouta rien. Tsuna préféra se taire pour ne pas rentrer dans des explications qu'il savait trop compliqué pour lui. Puis Ryohei fut appelé. Tsuna eut un petit soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que tout se passait normalement. Bien que son gardien du soleil ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Puis arriva finalement son tour. Il s'avança alors vers Fol'œil. Tout d'abord totalement stressé, il se détendit rapidement. Il finit d'ailleurs par flotter comme sur un petit nuage. Une voix s'insinua alors dans sa tête, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du professeur. Pas aussi désagréable que d'habitude. Elle sonnait étrangement douce et complaisante. Par contre malgré cette douceur il demandait quelque chose de vraiment gênant et humiliant. Sauter comme une grenouille devant ses camarades n'était définitivement pas plaisant. Pourtant Tsuna ne réussi pas réellement à refuser si bien qu'il se retrouva simplement à faire des petits sauts. C'était humiliant mais un peu moins, même si Maugrey ne le regardait pas d'un très bon œil. L'année allait surement être longue.

Finalement Fol'œil se désintéressa des Vongola pour revenir à ses « vrais » élèves. Le reste de la journée se passa selon le même modèle, sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus avec les Serpentard. Le monde de la magie était aussi surprenant qu'éblouissant. L'année allait être longue mais il pourrait le supporter plus facilement que prévu.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent plutôt mitigés si on demandait l'avis de Tsuna. Il aimait beaucoup le monde de la magie même s'il était dangereux il était aussi merveilleux. Il prenait plaisir à aller en cours avec Yamamoto et Ryohei, beaucoup moins lorsqu'il s'y retrouvait avec Hibari et Mukuro. D'ailleurs Tsuna se demandait comment il était possible que ces deux là ne se soient pas encore entre-tué. Peut-être qu'Hibari s'était débrouillé pour être dans un dortoir le plus loin possible de celui du gardien de la brume.

Cependant ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Tsuna était bien le sort qu'on avait réservé à Harry. Le Decimo avait bien remarqué l'attitude des autres étudiants envers le Survivant et n'était pas décidé à le laisser seul. Il avait connu ça lui aussi sauf que dans son cas c'était totalement mérité. Harry n'avait proprement rien fait pour s'attirer une telle haine des autres maisons. C'était injuste de le laisser seul. C'est pourquoi dès qu'il le pouvait il s'arrangeait pour être avec lui.

Cependant le pire arriva alors qu'ils se rendaient à un cours de potion. Certainement l'un des cours les plus flippants, après ceux de Reborn bien sûr. Sans compter que Rogue semblait avoir une haine viscéral envers Harry mais ce n'était pas de lui que Tsuna avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il comprit lorsqu'un Serpentard s'avança vers eux. Comme la plupart des autres de sa maison il exhibait un gros badge sur sa robe de sorcier. Tous avaient le même message en lettres rouges et lumineuses qui brillaient dans la pénombre du sous-sol : « Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY le VRAI champion de Poudlard ! ».

« Ca te plait, Potter ? lança le blond qui c'était avancé. Et ce n'est pas tout regarde ! »

Il appuya sur son badge et le message qu'il portait s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettre vertes : « A BAS POTTER ».

« Ouah, c'est vachement de mauvais goût, remarqua Yamamoto en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-C'est très Serpentard, leur apprit Hermione en lançant un regard sarcastique. Vraiment très fin d'esprit Malefoy.

-Tu en veux un Granger ? demanda le dénommé Malefoy en tendant un badge à Hermione. J'en ai plein mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Tsuna ne comprit pas vraiment l'insulte mais à voir le regard d'Harry c'était mauvais. Il voulu s'avancer pour calmer l'atmosphère, surtout en voyant Harry sortir sa baguette, mais Yamamoto fut le plus rapide. Du coin de l'œil il avait vu Hibari prêt à intervenir. Il valait mieux pour les sorciers que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Ma, ma pas la peine d'en arriver à ces extrémités. C'est si grave qu'il y ait deux champions à Poudlard ?

-Potter a toujours aimé se mettre sur le devant de la scène et briser les règles pour y arriver. On aurait dû s'en douter.

-Oui, oui, mais après tout Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans cette Coupe. Ce n'est donc pas sa faute.

-C'est vrai, s'empressa de rajouter Tsuna. Harry n'a rien fait alors s'il vous plait calmez-vous… Avant qu'Hibari-san…

-Mais non vas-y Potter, s'amusa tranquillement Malefoy qui avait saisi sa propre baguette. Montre-nous ce que sait faire un futur champion. Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre … »

Pendant une fraction de seconde rien ne se passa mais alors qu'ils allaient tous deux ouvrir la bouche en parfaite synchronisation ils se retrouvèrent violemment projeter contre un mur. Tsuna grimaça et son teint devint livide alors qu'il se reculait pour se coller contre un mur de lui-même… et donc moins durement.

« L'usage de la magie dans les couloirs est interdite.

-Si les règles sont si importantes pour toi, cracha Malefoy qui se relevait tant bien que mal, alors tu devrais faire quelque chose contre ce tricheur. »

Hibari tourna le regard vers Harry et haussa les épaules. Tsuna croisa ses yeux gris et il retint son souffle en secouant doucement de la tête.

« Non, j'en suis sûr Hibari-san, Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Il n'a pas voulu tricher.

-Ne faites plus de magie dans les couloirs. »

Les tonfas se rangèrent par magie et il retourna à sa place contre le mur à l'écart du gros de la classe. Le Decimo soupira soulagé et s'avança vers Harry pour l'aider.

« Ca ira ?

-Il m'a cru ? Ou plutôt il t'a cru ?

-Bien sûr, affirma Yamamoto en riant. Après tout si Tsuna en est sûr il n'y aucune raison de ne pas le croire.

-Ouais, Sawada a toujours de très bonne intuition.»

Dans le couloir la scène avait laissé des spectateurs plutôt effrayés par ce nouvel élève qui faisait régner une loi de la terreur pour tous ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles. Hibari avait largement eu le temps de se faire un nom. Alors il était étonnant de voir qu'il ne s'en était pas pris à Harry. Tout ça parce que le champion de son école lui avait affirmé, sans preuve tangible, qu'il n'était pas tricheur. Mais c'est sur ces faits que Rogue arriva et tout le monde se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de classe. C'est à peu près au milieu du cours que quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor que Tsuna avait déjà vu à la table. Mal à l'aise il demanda l'attention du professeur de potion avant de déclarer :

« Il faudrait que Potter et Sawada rejoignent Mr Verpey en haut.

-Ils sont tous les deux en plein cours si vous n'aviez pas remarqué Mr Crivey.

-C'est en rapport avec le tournoi. Tous les champions doivent venir.

-Très bien, laissez vos affaires ici et allez-y.

-En fait ils doivent prendre leurs affaires, couina le pauvre garçon que comprenait parfaitement le Decimo.

-Tu as de la chance Tsuna, lui chuchota Yamamoto, moi aussi j'aimerai bien partir. »

Le petit brun lui fit une mimique évidente sur sa joie de louper ce cours, alors que le professeur se vengerai assurément la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, mais que Yamamoto ne remarqua pas. Finalement les deux champions purent sortir de la salle accompagné de celui qui était venu les chercher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Denis ? demanda Harry.

-Je crois que ça a un rapport avec la gazette.

-Avec quoi ? demanda Tsuna.

-La Gazette du Sorcier. C'est un journal qui traite de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde sorcier. Vous n'avez pas ça chez vous ?

-Euh… peut-être je ne sais pas trop. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

-Oh je te comprends, assura le Survivant.

-Vous allez certainement être pris en photo. Ce n'est pas tous les tournois qu'il y a cinq champions.

-Ah… fit nerveusement le Decimo. Bien sûr… »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Par réflexe Tsuna se dirigea vers Dino et Reborn. D'ailleurs les autres champions étaient avec leur directeur d'école alors il ne faisait pas tâche.

« Bien nos deux derniers champions sont arrivés, commenta Verpey. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'examen des baguettes.

-L'examen des baguettes ? demanda Harry alors que Tsuna se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est rien, il s'agit juste de voir si vos baguettes sont en bon état de fonctionnement après tout c'est ce qui vous sera le plus utile durant ce tournoi. Oh hormis pour toi bien sûr, fit-il pour Tsuna.

-Hum, hum…

-Oh et je vous présente Rita Skeeter de la gazette du Sorcier. Elle va faire une petite interview pour le tournoi.

-Peut-être pas petite… »

Elle lorgna sur Harry un moment avant de passer sur le Decimo. Ok, maintenant il avait parfaitement compris qu'il aurait surement une grande part dans cet article. Génial il ne lui manquait plus qu'une petite pub faisant l'apologie des Vongola avec lui dedans. Sa vie n'était-elle pas déjà assez pourrie comme ça ? De toute évidence il n'était pas le seul champion à penser comme ça. Puis quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce accompagné par Dumbledore. Un vieil homme aux yeux pâles. Cela eut au moins le mérite de détourner l'attention de la journaliste.

« Votre attention l'examen des baguettes va commencer. C'est Mr Ollivander qui s'en chargera.

-Mlle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première s'il vous plait ? demanda le sorcier. Honneur aux filles. »

Ce qu'elle fit sans opposer de difficulté. Elle lui tendit alors sa baguette qu'il se mit à regarder finement tout en la tournant dans tous les sens.

« Oui, dit-il, 23 cm ¾… Très rigide. Bois de rose… Avec à l'intérieur…Oh, mais oui…

-Un cheveu de Vélane, finit-elle, il appartient à ma grand-mère.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi-même de cheveux de Vélane, bien entendu. Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes mauvais caractère… Mais chacun ses préférences et si celle-ci vous convient… Orchidéus, murmura-t-il finalement et un bouquet de fleur jaillit à son extrémité. Très bien, très bien, elle fonctionne parfaitement, finit-il en donnant le bouquet à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. Mr Diggori, à vous s'il vous plait. »

La même scène se répéta pour les trois autres sorciers hormis quelques variantes. Les baguettes étaient de toute évidence très particulières et s'associaient uniquement avec le sorcier qui lui correspondait. Tsuna avait bien noté ces variantes même s'il ne les comprenait pas vraiment. Puis le vendeur de baguette se tourna vers lui, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

« A votre tour Decimo.

-Euhm… Je n'ai pas de baguette, s'excusa-t-il sous les regards surpris des autres champions.

-Je le sais bien, s'amusa l'homme. Confiez-moi votre anneau.

-Oh, il regarda vers Reborn et celui-ci fit un signe positif. Tenez. »

* * *

Pas si simple la vie à Poudlard mais Tsuna s'en sort bien ^^


	5. L'avant tournoi

Hey tout le monde. Les choses se précipitent, ça y est le tournoi va commencer. Avant ça on parle bien sûr de l'anneau de Tsuna, de sa découverte des dragons... Le pauvre...

Enelica: Et bien tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Tsuna retira donc son anneau sous le regard attentif de tous. La qualification des Vongola à participer à ce tournoi ayant bien souvent été remise en question puisqu'ils ne possédaient pas de baguette. Le vieux sorcier tourna l'anneau entre ses doigts et plus le bijou tournait, plus son regard s'éclairait.

« Cette année sera sans doute bel et bien exceptionnelle. C'est la première fois qu'un anneau Vongola entier participera. Il me semble qu'ils avaient été diminués depuis l'époque de Giotto, non ?

-Vous… vous le connaissez ? demanda Tsuna surpris.

-Et bien oui, c'est le cas, assura l'homme. Pas moi personnellement bien sûr mais les Vongola ont toujours été plus ou moins proche de nous même si le Primo n'avait pas les mêmes revendications que le Tertio. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi les anneaux ont été amoindris si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Le primo a reconnu Tsuna comme étant son légitime successeur, s'incrusta Reborn. Sans compter que les anneaux ont dû être reforgés il y a peu. Ils sont devenus sur mesure pour la dixième génération.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai y redire. J'aimerai tout de même vérifier s'il fonctionne correctement, cependant pour des raisons évidentes je ne peux pas. Pourriez-vous Decimo ?

-Euh, bien sûr… fit Tsuna en reprenant l'anneau du ciel.

-Juste quelques flammes suffiront, pas la peine d'abattre toutes vos cartes maintenant. »

Le petit brun sourit amusé et se concentra sur l'anneau posé dans le creux de sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard de douces flammes orangées en sortirent. Dumbledore eut un large sourire au contraire des deux autres directeurs. Les plus jeunes sorciers regardaient ça avec autant de curiosité que de perplexité. Ollivander hocha de la tête de toute évidence appréciateur. Tsuna fit s'éteindre les flammes et replaça l'anneau à son doigt.

« Tes flammes sont très belles mon garçon. D'une grande pureté, tu peux en être fier.

-Merci, répondit-il légèrement gêné.

-Bien merci à tous, déclara finalement Dumbledore. Vous pouvez retourner à vos classes à présent, enfin peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement dîner, puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer.

-Attendez Dumbledore, il faut prendre des photos. »

Tsuna soupira, lui qui pensait avoir échappé à ça. D'autant plus que Rita Skeeter s'empressa de demander des photos individuelles après les clichés des cinq champions ensemble. Puis il finit enfermé dans un placard avec la femme. Oui un placard ! Voulait-elle réellement faire son interview ici ? Tsuna vit avec surprise un bloque-note voler à côté d'elle, une plume au dessus prête à écrire. La réponse était donc oui, ils allaient faire ça ici.

« Alors, alors. Quel âge as-tu mon garçon ?

-J'ai 16 ans.

-Oh je vois, et ce n'est pas un peu effrayant de concourir contre des élèves qui sont plus âgé que toi ? Armé seulement d'un anneau ?

-Euh… »

Tsuna rougit et son regard passa vers le bas. Il savait que cet article serait lu par Reborn et ses gardiens forcément à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne pouvait donc pas répondre n'importe quoi.

« Je ferais ce que je peux.

-Oui bien sûr je n'en doute pas, ricana-t-elle. Il est tout de même inhabituel qu'un participant soit accepté s'il n'a pas de baguette. N'es-tu pas nerveux ?

-Comment pourrait-on ne pas l'être ? Non je suppose qu'Hibari-san ne le serait pas, Tsuna lâcha un petit gémissement et se prit les cheveux. Enfin comme on ne sait pas quelle sera la première épreuve pour l'instant tout va bien.

-Donc tu préfères l'ignorance ?

-Dans un sens oui.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous décidé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Euh… en vrai je n'ai rien décidé. Reborn, n'a juste pas cru bon de m'en informer avant que l'on vienne ici. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Hum, oui, oui bien sûr, mais Tsuna savait qu'elle n'avait en fait pas compris sa réponse. Quelle a été la réaction de tes parents lorsqu'ils l'ont su ? As-tu toujours tes deux parents ?

-Oui… Oui ! Mes deux parents sont toujours en vie, s'écria Tsuna. Même si je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant de…

-Oh délaissé par ses propres parents, je suis désolée.

-Non mes parents ne me délaissent pas, c'est juste…

-Très bien nous en avons terminé. »

Elle ouvrit la porte du placard et y fit rentrer rapidement Harry. Tsuna avisa la pièce vide. Les autres avaient dû partir et Harry avait eu le bon cœur de l'attendre. Le petit brun s'en voulu et fit la grimace pour ce qui devait se passer à l'intérieur du placard. Il choisi à son tour d'attendre le Survivant et bien lui en prit. Il entendit des cris résonner alors il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte :

« Harry, nous devrions y aller, le repas va bientôt se terminer. »

De toute évidence le brun saisi cette occasion pour sortir rapidement du placard à balais. Puis sans un regard en arrière ils purent se retrouver à la table des Gryffondor pour la fin du banquet. Tsuna se posa en soupirant soulagé à côté de Yamamoto qui le regardait souriant.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas trop, je suppose que ça s'est bien passé puisqu'ils ont accepté l'anneau.

-D'ailleurs c'est quoi cet anneau ? demanda Harry. Elles sortaient d'où les flammes ? Tu sais faire des sorts sans baguette ?

-Des sorts sans baguette ? reprit la voix d'Hermione. A ton âge ?

-Hermione, ils ont notre âge tu sais.

-Et alors tu sais faire des sorts sans baguette toi ? rabroua-t-elle.

-Non…

-Moi non plus, coupa Tsuna. Ce n'était pas un sort…

-Pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir vu des flammes.

-On appelle ça des flammes de volonté.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sorciers, n'est-ce pas, accusa Hermione.

-Non pas du tout même, rigola le baseballeur.

-Yamamoto…

-C'est encore plus inouïe que vous puissiez participer au Tournoi alors.

-Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes je pense, assura Tsuna gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? reprit la sorcière.

-C'est que euh…

-Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai fait des recherches, fit-elle faisant voler ses cheveux. Sur l'école Vongola. »

Tsuna se sentit mal et blêmit. A côté Yamamoto rigola alors que Ryohei se servait à manger comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi dans des moments aussi gênants ses gardiens étaient toujours aussi peu préoccupés ? Enfin peut-être que grâce à ça Tsuna ne stressait pas plus que de raisons.

« Vous n'êtes pas une école mais… une famille mafieuse, reprit-elle d'une voix plus faible comme dans un murmure. C'est vraiment ça ?

-Wah, je suis impressionné, répondit Yamamoto. Tu as entendu Tsuna elle a tout découvert.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant fixement Tsuna qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Harry perdu son regard allant d'Hermione à Tsuna.

-Tu es le futur Decimo, le parrain de la famille, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Sérieusement ? »

Le dit Decimo fit une petite grimace et n'osa pas remonter le regard vers Harry. Ni même vers la sorcière. En fait il ne sortit de sa torpeur inquiète que lorsque Ryohei lui tapa dans le dos :

« Tu devrais vraiment gouter le ragoût Sawada, il est super bon. »

Tsuna eut un profond soupire et croisa le regard d'Harry échangeant un sourire amusé devant la remarque totalement déplacé de son gardien du soleil. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le sorcier ne semblait pas effrayé. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir se sauver le plus loin possible en courant. On pouvait donc dire qu'il était accepté… même en temps que mafieux… Bien qu'il ne voulait en aucune façon devenir le Decimo un jour. Tsuna soupira de soulagement et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

Hermione eut le bon sens de ne pas remettre le sujet sur la table. Elle avait surement comprit que cela gênait Tsuna. Par contre elle se fit un devoir de les aider en ce qui concernait les cours. Bien qu'elle s'arrachait les cheveux lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire comprendre quelque chose à Ryohei.

Finalement le jour de la première tâche arriva plus vite que prévu. Tsuna était étonné de ne pas avoir vu Reborn frapper à sa porte pour venir l'entraîner. Même s'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, en vue de l'importance de l'épreuve qui venait, il n'aurait pas cru que le bébé le laisserait tranquille. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas son tuteur qui était devenu laxiste mais qu'il avait surement un plan derrière la tête. Pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de tomber des nues en entendant ce qui les attendait.

Quelques minutes avant il était encore à la table des Gryffondor en train de déjeuner avec Harry. Ou plutôt en train d'essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Yamamoto et Hermione faisaient bien leur possible pour les décontracter mais rien n'y faisait ils avaient tous deux l'air morne et comme abattu d'avance. Puis finalement MacGonagall se précipita vers eux, entraînant le regard de tous les autres.

« Potter, Sawada, les champions doivent se rendre dans le parc dès maintenant… Vous devez vous préparer pour votre première tâche.

-Très bien. »

Tsuna se contenta d'hocher vaguement de la tête. Il entendit Hermione leur souhaiter bonne chance sans réussir à lui répondre. Son ventre était totalement tordu. Bien qu'il se disait qu'il avait sans doute déjà vécu pire cela n'empêchait pas qu'il aurait voulu ne pas se mettre consciemment en danger pour des broutilles.

Ils suivirent MacGonagall jusque dans le parc, elle semblait aussi anxieuse qu'Hermione. Enfin elle devait sans doute connaître l'épreuve, elle. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait été interdite mais ne tenait pas réellement à le savoir. Non seulement parce qu'elle l'était surement pour une bonne raison, mais qu'en plus si Hibari venait à le savoir alors la punition serait douloureuse. Il le savait. Alors il avait bêtement espéré que la professeur n'irait pas aussi loin.

Elle s'arrêta en lisière de la forêt au grand soulagement du brun. Tsuna pu voir un immense enclos qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qui l'attendait mais c'était quelque chose de gros. Un animal de cette taille ? Il n'en avait jamais vu mais après avoir vu les chevaux qui tiraient le carrosse de beaux-bâtons il n'était plus sûr de rien.

La directrice des Gryffondor leur désigna alors une tente qui était dressée à côté de l'enclos puis elle dit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Vous devez entrer là avec les autres champions et attendre votre tour. Mr Verpey vous attend sous la tente… Il va vous expliquer la… La procédure à suivre. Bonne chance. Faîtes attention…

-Merci professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Merci. »

Tsuna se pencha légèrement pour accentuer ses mots bien que tout aussi fébrile que le sorcier puis ils entrèrent. Fleur Delacour était assise dans un coin, sur un tabouret de bois. Le front moite, elle avait perdu son air assuré et paraissait plutôt pâle. Viktor Krum semblait plus renfrogné que jamais. Cédric, lui, faisait les cents pas, adressant juste un petit sourire à Harry lorsqu'il entra.

Au moins cela rassura Tsuna, il n'était pas le seul à être stressé. Il entra un peu plus sous la tente et força son cœur à se calmer. Il avait déjà connu des situations pires, il avait déjà vécu des situations pires. Après tout c'était un tournoi d'école. On ne voulait pas tuer des étudiants. Ca ne serait jamais pire que le jeu de Choice contre Byakuran ou l'infiltration de la base Melone. Ou même encore les jeux de fierté qu'ils avaient dû disputer contre Enma et sa famille. Tout irait bien, tout irait bien.

« Ca y est tout le monde est là ! »

Tsuna sursauta un peu tournant ses yeux vers Verpey. Il était le seul à avoir un tant soit peu de couleur sous cette tente. Le seul aussi qui paraissait si enjoué d'être là. Tsuna échangea un petit regard avec Harry qui avala difficilement sa salive.

« Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant des modalités de l'épreuve. Lorsque le public se sera installé, je vous demanderais de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac, il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre qu'il agita devant eux. Le but de cette épreuve consistera à vous emparer de l'œuf d'or ! »

L'angoisse commença à monter. Récupérer un œuf d'or ? Quel œuf d'or ? Mais le pire était encore à venir. Cette déclaration qui tourna la tête à Tsuna. Il entendit à peine les pas des spectateurs lorsque Verpey déclara :

« Voilà c'est le moment, tout le monde s'installe. Venez piocher votre dragon.

-Dra…dragon, lâcha le futur Decimo tremblant.

-Les dames d'abord. »

Sans même tenir compte de l'air affolé d'un des participants Verpey fit passer son petit sac. Tsuna tourna vivement la tête vers Harry mais il ne semblait pas surpris, juste totalement angoissé. Ce qui semblait être de même pour tous les participants. Le Gryffondor tourna des gros yeux vers lui mais ne pu rien dire qu'il devait tirer son dragon. Sa main disparu dans le sac pourpre, il en ressortit effectivement avec un dragon miniature couvert de pique et l'air menaçant portant le numéro quatre autour du cou. Puis Verpey se tourna vers lui.

Paniqué Tsuna voulu reculer mais sentit à travers le tissu de la tente le regard perçant de son tuteur. Il enfonça donc sa main dans le sac. Il lâcha un petit son pas très masculin lorsque quelque chose lui mordit le doigt. Il agrippa pourtant la chose et le sortit du sac. Il était totalement blanc avec un long corps effilé. Sa gueule était allongée et entourée d'une crinière qui tirait légèrement vers le bleu. Autour de son cou était inscrit le numéro cinq. Bien sûr il passait en dernier. Comme ça il aurait bien le temps de stresser.

« Et bien, nous y voilà ! s'exclama Verpey. Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentateur. Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez un coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le dragon, d'accord ? Harry ? Est-ce que je peux te voir un instant ? »

Tsuna regarda fébrilement la miniature dans sa main. Ce dragon le mettait pour le moins mal à l'aise. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. D'ailleurs celui-ci le fixait droit dans les yeux confirmant ce mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant Tsuna n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. De toute façon il allait affronter un dragon alors forcément qu'il pouvait avoir un mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le coup de sifflet. Il vit Cédric sortir de la tente le teint plus verdâtre que jamais.

Il tenta de s'asseoir mais ne resta pas longtemps sur place. D'autant plus lorsque Harry finit par lui demander sans pouvoir cacher sa gêne.

« Tu… Tu ne savais pas pour les dragons ?

-Parce que toi si ? s'inquiéta le futur Decimo.

-Euh… Depuis plus d'un mois. »

Tsuna se décomposa, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu ? De toute façon c'était dans les règles, ils ne devaient pas savoir quelle serait la première épreuve mais tout fit sens quand le Survivant continua :

« Je voulais te le dire mais Reborn m'a dit que c'était bon.

-Reborn… »

Un coin de la bouche de Tsuna tiqua dangereusement. Forcément, Reborn était derrière tout ça. Était-ce une punition parce qu'il n'était pas venu chercher d'entraînement ? Honnêtement il n'en savait rien mais tout paraissait beaucoup plus logique comme ça. C'était encore un plan à la Reborn. C'était dans un sens totalement inquiétant, il connaissait parfaitement la dangerosité des plans de Reborn. Pourtant c'était aussi assez rassurant, parce que malgré tout Reborn ne voulait pas sa mort. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis désolé Tsuna, si j'avais su j'aurais….

-Ne t'en fais pas, si Reborn ne voulait pas que je le sache…

-Oh, là, là ! C'était tout juste, vraiment tout juste ! s'exclama la voix de Verpey les faisant sursauter tous les deux. On peut dire qu'il prend des risques, celui-là ! Très belle tentative. Dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donné ! »

Le silence retomba entre les deux participants. Finalement Harry n'arrivait plus à s'excuser et Tsuna n'arriva pas à s'expliquer. Leur gorge nouée d'une boule plutôt désagréable. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre leur tour. Ce n'était apparemment pas plus agréable pour les deux autres champions. Fleur avait reprit les traces de Cédric en faisant les cent pas. Quant à Krum il semblait trouver le sol très intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant.

Il fallait juste attendre son tour. Comme les autres champions l'avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant. Tsuna était seul sous la tente. Ca faisait moins de cinq minutes qu'Harry avait quitté l'endroit. Dans d'autres circonstances la tente aurait pu paraître attrayante mais elle n'était qu'oppressante pour le futur parrain.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre trop longtemps. Harry avait surement été le plus rapide des champions à récupérer son œuf. Il pouvait entendre le tonnerre d'applaudissement venant des spectateurs. Puis la voix de Verpey qui retentit encore.

« Et maintenant, le dernier concurrent, Mr Sawada, si vous voulez bien nous faire le plaisir. »

Tsuna entendit le coup de sifflet, et se leva donc tentant de réprimer son envie de partir en courant. Il enfila rapidement ses moufles, préparant ses pilules pour passer en hypermode. Puis il passa la palissade de l'enclos pour se trouver face à des centaines de visages qui le regardaient à partir des tribunes dressées au dessus de l'enclos. Puis finalement il fit face à son dragon. Ressemblant trait pour trait à la miniature qu'il avait eu dans la main. Flottant au dessus du sol le regard tourné vers lui comme s'il l'attendait. Alors Tsuna comprit pourquoi il lui semblait familier.

* * *

ALors? La découverte des dragon? A votre avis, quel est ce dragon spécial pour Tsuna?


	6. La première tâche

Hello tout le monde. La première tâche va finalement se faire, avec toutes les mises au point que cela impose à Tsuna. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

NarcisseYaourt: Contente que le dragon soit assez reconnaissable ^^ et contente que ma fiction te plaise ^^.

Enelica: Ouais Byakuran peut être sympa des fois...

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde

* * *

Tsuna resta un moment indécis en regardant la créature. Son cœur battit plus vite ne voulant pas donner de sens à ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dragon il l'avait déjà vu. Il l'avait déjà combattu.

« Tsuna ! »

Le cri de Yamamoto lui fit reprendre conscience et il évita de justesse un jet de flamme. Sans réfléchir il avala les pilules qu'il avait préparées et s'envola sous l'exclamation des sorciers. Son regard passé à l'oranger il se sentit plus calme et plus serein. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait à l'hypermode. Le dragon se dirigea rapidement vers lui mais de nouveau le Decimo l'esquiva pour repartir vers l'enclos.

Son regard chercha l'œuf d'or qu'il devait récupérer mais celui-ci n'était pas en vue. Pourtant le terrain était plat. Il esquiva un nouveau jet de flamme. Il ne voulait pas combattre ce dragon. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas combattre ce dragon. C'était ce qu'il ressentait de ces flammes trop familières. Pourtant il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ne voyant pas le but de cette épreuve.

Alors à court d'idée il se posa à un bout de l'enclos puis il vint joindre ses mains. Chaque pouce venant trouver la première phalange de l'autre main. Il entendit un frémissement du public. Le dragon arriva droit vers lui crachant de nouvelles flammes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il les transforma en glace qu'il comprit réellement son malaise.

Une fois certain que le dragon était immobilisé le Decimo fit un pas sur le côté et regarda de nouveau l'enclos. Ses lèvres se tordirent et il lâcha d'une voix sans appelle :

« Montre-toi Byakuran !

-Oya~ J'ai déjà été découvert, j'aurais voulu jouer encore un peu avec toi Tsunayoshi-kun. »

Un murmure parcouru le public qui de toute évidence ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Forcément si c'était une idée de Reborn, se contenter d'un dragon normal n'aurait jamais été assez. Cependant dans ces circonstances Tsuna n'était pas d'accord.

« Je ne combattrais pas ton dragon.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que c'est lui qui a ton œuf d'or.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi je ressens les flammes de Uni dans son souffle.

-Ah ah. Tu as remarqué alors~.

-Réponds-moi Byakuran ! Qu'as-tu fait à Uni ! »

Les gants s'allumèrent de nouveau et en un instant Tsuna était sur le décoloré. Le dragon gelé réagit aussi rapidement et s'ébroua pour ensuite venir s'enrouler autour de son maître. Puis d'un coup de queue il renvoya le jeune homme contre le mur de l'enclos violemment.

« Alors tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi~ Je vais devoir te forcer… Que dis-tu de ça ? Si tu ne veux pas alors je vais jouer avec les autres. »

Tsuna se releva pour voir le dragon s'élever dans les airs. Il comprit trop tard et su directement qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Le reptile souffla ses flammes sur les spectateurs horrifiés. Les professeurs se levèrent alarmés mais le rire de Byakuran les calma :

« Tes gardiens sont toujours aussi efficaces. »

En effet personne n'avait été blessé. Ses gardiens ayant prit les devants. Il pu voir aussi que Dino s'était mis en avant concernant les professeurs.

« Cependant pourront-ils subir une deuxième attaque ?

-Viens me dire ça en face herbivore ! répondit ombrageusement la voix d'Hibari.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi Kyoya-kun, ou bien voudrais-tu que Tsunayoshi-kun soit éliminé de la compétition pour tricherie.

-Contente-toi de faire ton travail, lança d'une voix tranchante Reborn.

-Ahah, mais je pense être le mieux placé pour vous démontrer combien Tsunayoshi-kun est brave et courageux. Sauf que nous le savons tous, il ne montre ces qualités que lorsque la vie d'autres personnes sont en jeu. On m'a demandé d'être un adversaire à sa hauteur, il faudrait qu'il soit déjà à la mienne. Il faut bien le motiver un peu~~.

-Très bien Byakuran, arrête ça, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait mais tu vas le payer. Laisse les autres élèves tranquilles.

-Je ne demande que ça. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres du décoloré augmenta mais son dragon resta bien dans le ciel prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Tsuna soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait senti les flammes de Uni dans la créature mais Reborn ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Alors il était plus important de protéger les élèves. Il s'éleva donc de nouveau dans les airs pour lui faire face.

« Natsu. »

Le petit lion grogna et sortit de sa bague. Rapidement ses gants s'étendirent sur ses bras. Le dragon se jeta sur lui mais il esquiva rapidement avant de revenir dessus. Tsuna lui donna alors un coup de coude derrière la tête l'envoyant violemment vers le bas. L'animal se rattrapa avant de toucher le sol sous le sifflement de Byakuran qui semblait vraiment s'amuser. La gueule du dragon claqua prêt du Decimo qui donna un coup de feu pour se reculer précipitamment. Les acclamations se firent plus bruyantes mais Tsuna ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait.

Il reprit de la hauteur avant de faire une embardée et redescendre d'un poussée de flamme. Il passa juste à côté de la créature qui remontait. Elle avait pris trop d'élan pour s'arrêter aussi vite que Tsuna. Alors le futur parrain profita de ce temps pour se mettre en place. Un bras tendu vers l'arrière qui projetait une flamme douce. Le poing devant lui fermé qui pour le moment contenait la fureur de la flamme dur. Le dragon revenait vers lui maintenant à toute vitesse.

« Tsuna ! »

Il reconnu vaguement la voix d'Hermione ainsi que l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Sa main s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer l'explosion de flamme. La colonne monta droit vers le ciel pour être sûr de ne toucher personne d'autre que son adversaire. Celui-ci se tordit, grogna et finit par se consumer. Puis quelque chose tomba. Tsuna le rattrapa d'une main. Il s'agissait du fameux œuf d'or.

Indécis il se laissa tomber à terre, à distance respectable de Byakuran qui avait croisé ses bras derrière son crâne. Tsuna remonta son regard vers la tribune des professeurs. A ce moment là ils ressemblaient plus à des juges qu'à des professeurs. D'ailleurs Mme Maxime leva sa baguette. Un ruban d'argent en sortit pour former un neuf.

« Joli note. »

Surpris Tsuna se tourna vers Byakuran qui était maintenant juste à côté de lui comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. N'était-il pas mort dans le futur ? Quoi que non d'après Yamamoto c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé à l'hôpital. Mais comment ?

Son attention revint sur les juges lorsque Mr Croupton se décida sur sa note, ce fut un huit. Un autre neuf pour Dumbledore et Verpey. Karkaroff lui donna un cinq mais ce qui inquiétait Tsuna plus qu'autre chose était la note de Reborn. Le tueur avait la tête baissé et son fedora cachait bien son visage. Puis finalement Léon se changea en petit panneau qui montra un quatre. Le seul qui ne lui avait pas mis la moyenne et qui avait donc trouvé mauvais qu'il avait fait.

« Toujours aussi sévère, s'amusa Byakuran.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda alors Tsuna qui avait quitté l'hypermode.

-Tu sais, à cette époque je ne suis pas mort.

-Tu étais sensé être mort dans toutes les époques et dans tous les univers parallèles.

-Et bien apparemment les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça.

-Alors Uni…

-Elle n'est pas encore revenue mais elle voulait participer à ton évaluation. Tu devrais regarder, Cavallone est en train de te faire des signes. »

En effet Dino était en train de gesticuler pour lui montrer la tente dans laquelle il avait attendu tout à l'heure. Les champions étaient en train d'y retourner. Il devait donc y aller aussi mais pouvait-il vraiment laisser Byakuran simplement comme ça ? Au final il profita du fait que Yamamoto et Gokudera arrivaient pour délaisser l'ancien boss des Millefiore.

Alors Tsuna retourna en courant jusqu'à la tente, tenant comme il le pouvait son œuf qui était plutôt gros. Un œuf de dragon en même temps. Lorsqu'il entra tous les champions étaient déjà là. Il échangea un sourire avec Harry mais n'eut le temps de rien dire que Verpey entra dans la tente d'un pas bondissant.

« Bravo à vous tous ! Et maintenant, quelques petites précisions très rapidement. Vous allez avoir largement le temps de souffler avant la deuxième tâche, qui aura lieu le 24 février à neuf heures et demi du matin, mais entre-temps on va vous donner de quoi réfléchir un peu ! Si vous regardez bien les œufs d'or qui sont en votre possession, vous constaterez qu'on peut les ouvrir…. Vous voyez les charnières, là ? Alors écoutez bien : ces œufs contiennent une énigme que vous devrez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche et comment vous y préparer. Tout est clair ? »

En gros cette fois ils sauraient l'épreuve avant d'y être… tout du moins s'ils réussissaient à résoudre l'énigme. Dans un sens Tsuna était rassuré. Verpey ne voulu pas leur parler plus alors les champions purent se séparer. Même si Tsuna resta avec Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés et cela se ressentait. A la sortie de la tente les attendait leurs amis et Tsuna fut surpris d'être abordé par Ron. Visiblement il ne faisait plus la tête à Harry.

« Tsuna tu sais voler ! Je veux dire sans balai ?! Comment c'est possible ?

\- Tu as volé ? demanda Harry mitigé.

-C'était minable, herbivore ! trancha la voix d'Hibari qui tendit le petit boss. La prochaine fois assure-toi de finir premier.

-Oï Hibari, ne parle pas comme ça au Juudaime ! hurla Gokudera mais le gardien des nuages était déjà reparti.

-Mais il faut avouer que la dernière fois que j'ai combattu Tsunayoshi-kun il était beaucoup plus impressionnant, s'amusa la voix de Byakuran. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce côté gentil de ta personnalité te coûterai cher.

-Ma, ma, c'est une victoire quand même. Bien joué Tsuna. Toi aussi Harry, c'était impressionnant de te voir sur un balai. »

Les deux champions se regardèrent indécis puis finalement ce fut un sourire qui leur échappa. Simplement heureux que tout ça soit fini. Puis Tsuna se tourna vers son dernier adversaire :

« C'est Reborn qui t'a demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ahah, on ne peut rien te cacher.

-Tu vois Harry, tu n'avais pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir de ce que j'affronterais.

-Tu n'as pas combattu un dragon ? demanda le sorcier surpris.

-Si mais il était un peu spécial. D'ailleurs ne crée pas de problème ici, reprit le futur boss plus sérieusement. Je ne tiens pas à vous voir vous entretuer avec Hibari-san, ni avec Mukuro.

-Ma~ je ne comptais pas rester si longtemps. Enfin juste assez pour te voir comprendre quelle sera ta prochaine épreuve. »

Il fit un vague signe de main en se dirigeant vers le château. Tsuna ne pu retenir une grimace. Honnêtement il n'était pas rassuré de le savoir là mais comme à son habitude Yamamoto calma le jeu et les fit revenir aux festivités. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Tsuna et d'Harry en rigolant.

« En tout cas bravo à vous deux. Il faut fêter ça. Ah mais on se rejoindra plus tard chez les Gryffondor parce que sinon Gokudera et Chrome ne pourront pas venir. »

Visiblement cette décision sembla plaire aux deux concernés même si Gokudera fut beaucoup plus bruyant pour montrer son accord. Bientôt les sorciers les laissèrent tranquillement entre eux. Ils avaient apparemment à faire.

« Kufufu, je ne suis apparemment pas invité….

-Qui voudrait t'inviter ! s'exclama aussitôt Gokudera.

-Oh Mukuro, mais tu es le bienvenu aussi.

-Ano Yamamoto, tenta Tsuna.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est un gardien après tout. »

C'était vrai mais Tsuna doutait fortement que son gardien de la brume soit véritablement là pour le soutenir lors de ses épreuves. D'ailleurs il se demandait toujours comment Reborn avait réussi à se débrouiller pour qu'il accepte de venir.

« Hey Sawada, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? C'est quoi le programme ? voulu se renseigner Ryohei.

-Et bien la prochaine épreuve aura lieu le 24 février et normalement l'œuf doit me mettre sur la voie.

-Comment ça ? demanda Gokudera.

-Il peut s'ouvrir.

-C'est cool ça Tsuna. Tu devrais essayer !

-Je ne pense pas que je devrais le faire maintenant, contredit le futur chef.

-Mais enfin Juudaime, nous aimerions tous pouvoir t'aider dans cette énigme.

-Kufufu ton intuition ne t'a toujours pas abandonné à ce que je vois.

-Mukuro-sama, est-ce que vous… »

Tsuna doutait autant que Chrome. Mukuro devait savoir quelque chose mais Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envi de lui demander. Déjà parce qu'il pourrait l'attirer sur une fausse piste ou déformer les propos de l'œuf mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'avait derrière la tête le manipulateur d'illusion.

« Ma~ si Tsuna dit qu'il ne veut pas l'ouvrir maintenant, c'est pas grave. Il le fera quand il le sentira.

-Dans tous les cas, je serais là pour t'aider même si je suis sûr que tu pourras t'en sortir tout seul, affirma Gokudera.

-C'était du joli Tsuna, s'exclama joyeusement la voix de Dino qui arrivait vers eux en courant. Je peux te dire que tu as impressionné les autres directeurs, voir même inquiété. En tout cas tu as fait sensation. Attend toi à être interpelé dans les couloirs.

-Merci Dino.

-Reborn a réquisitionné une petite salle pour vous permettre de fêter ça. »

Tsuna resta dubitatif, après la note que lui avait donné le bébé il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais déjà Yamamoto l'entraînait suivi par les autres qui semblaient véritablement partis pour fêter ça dignement. La fête ne s'arrêta pas là puisque la salle commune des Gryffondors était en état de joie extrême selon les dires de Ryohei. Bien sûr Tsuna fut félicité mais le roi ici était Harry, de toute façon le petit brun ne tenait pas tellement à être sur le devant de la scène. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne soit sommé d'ouvrir son œuf. Tsuna réagit alors par réflexe :

« Non ! Ne l'ouvre pas ! »

Bien sûr tous les regards tombèrent sur lui, ce qui le fit bégayer la phrase suivante que personne ne comprit pour le coup.

« Quoi tu veux empêcher Harry de découvrir son énigme ?

-Quoi ? Non, c'est pas… Enfin…

-Ce que veut dire Tsuna c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, relativisa Yamamoto.

-C'est ton intuition qui te dis ça ? demanda Harry après l'avoir jaugé d'un regard.

-Je pense que c'est un peu plus compliqué que de l'ouvrir simplement. Ah mais si tu veux essayer vas-y. »

Harry regarda son œuf indécis alors que Tsuna faisait une grimace qui devait ressembler à un sourire à la base. Puis finalement le survivant fit un sourire.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Tsuna mais il faut bien l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qui ne va pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, vas-y à l'extrême ! »

Alors les charnières tournèrent et l'œuf dévoila son intérieur. Celui-ci était totalement vide mais à peine les trois parties de l'œuf séparées qu'une voix criarde leur vrilla les tympans. Harry referma rapidement son trophée avant de regarder Tsuna avec une grimace désolée mais le futur boss avait comme la sensation que ça aurait pu être pire. Que finalement ça ne l'avait pas plus surpris que ça. Il allait d'abord falloir trouver comment déchiffrer le message que contenait l'œuf. Peu après les deux champions retrouvèrent leur chambre. Il fallait avouer que la journée avait été longue et stressante.

Le lendemain ne fut pas beaucoup mieux pour Tsuna. L'objet d'étude des soins aux créatures magiques était pour le moins dangereux contrairement à ce qu'Hagrid pouvait dire. D'ailleurs le demi-géant s'était fait menacer par Hibari pour non préparation des cours, ce qui avait bien fait rire les Serpentards. Tsuna voulu s'excuser pour son gardien des nuages mais se retrouva coursé par un des scrout à pétard dans le champ qui leur servait de classe.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a survécu face à un dragon, remarqua un des verts et argents.

-Par ici Sawada ! »

Le futur boss fit une épingle pour revenir en courant vers Ryohei qui s'était mis en garde. A peine l'eut-il dépassé que celui-ci envoya un coup de poing digne du gardien du soleil à la créature qui se retrouva mise à terre. Ryohei éclata d'un rire puissant avant de passer au suivant prétextant qu'il n'avait pas de meilleur entraînement ici sous le regard traumatisé d'Hagrid.

« Sempai est en forme aujourd'hui, remarqua inutilement Yamamoto.

-Oui, souffla Tsuna plié en deux éreinté de sa course.

-Sasagawa Ryohei tu perturbes le semblant de cours que cet herbivore avait mis en place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hibari ? Personne voulait s'occuper de ces choses apparemment.

-Ma, ma, il faut juste les rentrer dans leur boite, n'est-ce pas, remarqua Yamamoto en s'avançant pour aider le gardien du soleil. Ca devrait être marrant.

-A moins que certain ne s'en sente pas capable, remarqua Mukuro avec un humour grinçant qui fit partir Hibari de son côté.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'était Tsuna le plus capable d'être le champion dans leur école, murmura quelqu'un dans le groupe qui fit grimacer Tsuna.

-Kufufufu ce n'est pas bon de sous-estimer les gens, même ceux qui semblent inoffensif. Ah tiens il y en a un qui vient par ici. »

Tsuna releva la tête inquiet et effectivement l'une des impressionnantes bestioles fonçait droit sur eux. Ses trois gardiens étaient déjà occupés avec les autres alors le futur Decimo n'hésita pas un instant. Il enfila ses gants avant de passer à l'hyper-mode. Derrière lui il sentit les élèves se reculer mais lui s'avança au contact et attrapa l'animal avant de planter ses pieds le plus fort possible dans le sol. Ce qui permit d'arrêter leur course avant d'arriver aux étudiants.

« Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas aussi faible qu'il en a l'air. »

Tsuna enflamma un de ses poings et assomma efficacement le Scrout qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. Puis il tourna son regard orangé vers les autres. D'un coup d'œil il vit que personne n'était blessé alors il se tourna vers Mukuro :

« N'en laisse pas d'autre s'approcher.

-Tu essayes vraiment de me donner des ordres ?

-Je ne plaisante pas Mukuro. »

Il décolla sur cette dernière phrase pour aller aider Yamamoto et Ryohei un peu plus loin. OK Tsuna était surement plus fort que ce que son attitude habituelle laissait paraître.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de cette première tâche? Comment Tsuna va réussir à passer la seconde?


	7. L'oeuf

Hey tout le monde. Chapitre de mise en préparation pour les prochain événement du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. La deuxième tâche bien sûr, mais aussi un petit autre chose que vous avez peut-être oublié ou non.

Enelica: C'est fort probable venant de Byakuran je te l'accorde mdr.

* * *

Ce ne fut que la semaine d'après que Tsuna comprit comment utiliser l'œuf. Alors qu'il était en train de se brosser les dents. Il avait pris l'habitude, comme le voulait Reborn, parce qu'on ne refuse rien à Reborn, d'emporter l'œuf partout avec lui. Par maladresse, il le fit tomber dans l'évier déjà rempli d'eau. Sous le choc le trophée s'ouvrit. Tsuna eut une grimace et se cacha en dessous du lavabo, bien que cela ne le protègerai certainement pas du bruit. Pourtant l'agression sonore fut beaucoup moins terrible que ses attentes.

Craintivement le brun releva la tête, la brosse à dent encore dans la main. Les cris étaient toujours là mais une sorte de mélodie s'élevait derrière. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Yamamoto enfonça la porte :

« Tsuna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je sais pas trop… il désigna l'œuf. Je crois qu'il chante.

-L'œuf ? Il chante ?

-Ecoute. »

Le silence se refit ou presque. C'était dans ces moments là que le petit brun aimait son ami. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé à se moquer de lui et de son œuf qui chante. D'ailleurs il prit même une mine surprise, signe que le sportif l'entendait aussi. Cependant lorsqu'une autre personne arriva Tsuna se jeta presque sur l'œuf et le ramena vers lui mettant de l'eau partout.

« Euh… tout va bien ?

-Ouais désolé pour le bruit, relativisa Yamamoto.

-C'était l'œuf de Tsuna ? demanda le sorcier qui partageait leur chambre.

-Je l'ai fait tomber… désolé…

-Comment tu peux être aussi maladroit et avoir réussi ton épreuve haut la main ? s'amusa-t-il à moitié.

-Euh…

-Bah, soupira-t-il finalement en baillant. On devait se lever de toute façon. »

Le sorcier ne chercha pas beaucoup plus, ce qui soulagea Tsuna, même si en soit il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il se savait plus ou moins en compétition avec Harry et logeait dans la même maison que lui. Cela entraînait quelques conflits. Rien de trop ouvert mais s'il pouvait tenté de ne pas ouvertement remettre le tournoi sur le tapis…

Puis il échangea un regard avec son gardien de la pluie. C'était une grande évolution dans la résolution du problème de l'œuf. Comme toute évolution le voulait, elle arriva rapidement aux oreilles de Reborn. Le bébé leur donna alors à tous rendez-vous devant le lac noir à midi. Heureusement pour son stress, Hibari et Mukuro étaient aux abonnés absents. Par contre Gokudera semblait pour le moins excité et le pressait de question.

« Alors Juudaime, cet imbécile de baseballeur m'a dit que vous aviez réussi à trouver l'énigme de l'œuf. Je savais que vous y arriveriez en un rien de temps, même sans notre aide…

-Et bien…

-Oui ? Il s'agit d'un sortilège ? De quelque chose à lui donner ? De…

-En fait… Je crois qu'il faut le mettre sous l'eau pour le comprendre.

-Sous l'eau ?

-C'est comme si les cris se transformaient en parole une fois l'œuf immergé.

-Et il dit quoi ? demanda le gardien de la tempête.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'écouter.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? remarqua reborn de derrière.

-Il faut que je sois sous l'eau aussi pour entendre alors je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que le bébé se jeta sur le brun qui se retrouva propulser dans l'eau. Le futur boss remonta rapidement à la surface pour se recevoir son œuf doré sur la tête. Heureusement il eut tout de même le réflexe de l'attraper avant qu'il ne coule. C'est alors qu'il sentit le froid de l'eau et eut un large frisson.

« Fais-le maintenant Dame-Tsuna, gronda Reborn depuis l'épaule de Yamamoto.

-Mais…

-Tu es déjà dans l'eau de toute façon Tsuna, profites-en.

-Dis-nous tout à l'extrême Sawada. »

Alors finalement le petit brun eut un soupire et plongea tout en ouvrant son œuf. Il entendit alors rapidement un chant, un très beau chant d'ailleurs contrairement aux cris qu'ils avaient pu entendre jusque là. Les paroles par contre étaient perturbantes. Tsuna retourna à la surface pour prendre une large inspiration. Il capta alors rapidement les regards de ses gardiens.

« Alors Juudaime ?

-Je pourrais sortir avant ? »

Dans un même mouvement Ryohei et Yamamoto lui proposèrent leur main. Alors il attrapa les deux pour s'aider. Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux une fois hors de l'eau. L'air froid de novembre le glaçait jusqu'au os. Il se mit à grelotter et tout le monde trouva de bon goût de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Il va falloir que je cherche quelque chose, commença à expliquer Tsuna sur le chemin.

-Quoi ? demanda Gokudera.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dit quelque chose qu'on m'a enlevé. Quelque chose de précieux.

-Où ? reprit le gardien de la tempête. Pendant combien de temps ?

-Il a dit en dessous du sol, pendant une heure.

-Sous terre ? reprit le sportif. Ca risque d'être problématique.

-Ca doit être une épreuve dans le lac noir, réfuta Gokudera.

-Ca ne change pas le problème, déprima Tsuna. Je ne pourrais jamais retenir ma respiration pendant une heure.

-Et personne ne te demande de faire ça Dame-Tsuna. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es là ?

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu que les Vongola participaient à ce tournoi.

-C'est juste, tu es là pour passer une épreuve en temps que futur parrain, gronda le bébé. Les autres peuvent faire de la magie et probablement respirer sous l'eau.

-Sérieusement ? s'écria Ryohei.

-Cédric Diggori sait le faire, confirma Chrome ce qui n'aida pas du tout Tsuna.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as qu'ils n'ont pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi.

-Ne dis pas ça Tsunayoshi-kun, ou ils vont être vexés d'être venus. »

Le petit brun se retourna en sursautant lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Byakuran dans son dos. Cependant l'ancien boss des millefiore n'avait en effet provoqué aucune bagarre depuis qu'il était là. En tout cas aucune que Tsuna n'avait pu voir. Ca et le fait qu'il avait sauvé Yamamoto, le jeune homme voulait bien lui laisser une chance.

« De qui est-ce que tu veux parler ?

-Yo Vongole.

-Spanner ?

-Nous sommes venus t'aider Tsunayoshi-kun, salua à son tour Irie.

-Souichi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? paniqua d'un coup Tsuna.

-Je les ai fait venir bien sûr, s'amusa Byakuran.

-Et nous ne sommes pas venus pour lui mais pour toi, remarqua Irie. Tu as besoin de respirer une heure sous l'eau n'est-ce pas ? Rien de plus simple.

-Ah… Mais les appareils électroniques ne peuvent pas marcher ici… Enfin à cause de la magie.

-Sérieusement Tsunayoshi-kun, à qui penses-tu parler ?

-Tant que tu pourras te servir de tes flammes on pourra te trouver une solution, remarqua l'autre mécanicien.

-Spanner…

-Je suis déçu, avoua d'un coup Byakugan. Je pensais que tu allais plus te désoler sur ton propre sort.

-Ne dis pas ça, Tsuna ne se défile jamais quand il doit faire quelque chose, remarqua Yamamoto.

-Mais le voir pleurer est aussi drôle que le combattre.

-Vous devriez partir maintenant Byakuran-san, remarqua Irie. Les Vongola ont déjà été assez patient pour vous garder ici.

-Un prêter pour un rendu, non ? Je les ai bien aider jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin on se verra bien assez tôt de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Occupe-toi de ta futur tâche déjà, remarqua Reborn. Tu as quelque chose à demander officiellement.

-Ah oui… Désolé… Il me faudrait, enfin… J'ai besoin d'un dispositif qui me permettra de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

-Une heure ? C'est d'un banal, reprocha Spanner.

-Je dois pouvoir me déplacer et peut-être me battre.

-Bien sûr cela va sans dire, remarqua Irie. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis. »

Le petit brun lâcha un soupire de soulagement, oubliant presque qu'il était encore trempé. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour trouver un atelier pour les deux futurs ingénieurs. Ils attirèrent beaucoup l'attention notamment des autres directeurs mais contrairement aux craintes de Tsuna personne ne dit rien. On les laissa faire tranquillement. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas sorcier mais mafieux, il avait le droit de faire appel à son réseau plutôt que ses pouvoirs magiques. Cela fit remonter de vieilles angoisses. C'était bel et bien ses compétences de boss mafieux qu'on jugeait et Tsuna n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il ne voulait pas devenir parrain.

« Dis Tsuna, demanda Ron quelques jours plus tard, tes nouveaux amis pourquoi ils sont là ?

-Euh…

-Oh ne soit pas stupide Ron, soupira Hermione. Ils sont là pour la deuxième épreuve. Parce que Tsuna a avancé lui.

-Euh, répéta Tsuna en regardant Harry qui était la cible de cette accusation sous couvert d'Hermione.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas… Pour l'instant c'est plus le bal qui me préoccupe.

-Le bal ? demanda le petit brun. Quel bal ?

-Le bal de Noël, tous les champions y participent et on doit ouvrir le bal sur une valse avec notre partenaire.

-Pa… Partenaire ?

-Ne m'en parle pas.

-Oh arrêtez les mecs, râla Ron. Vous combattez des dragons, si vous vous ne pouvez pas avoir de filles alors le monde ne tourne pas rond.

-Je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre, paniqua Tsuna.

-Ce serait une honte pour nous, si tu me montrais seul le soir du bal dame-Tsuna, alors soit sûr de te trouver quelqu'un. »

Un tique nerveux agita la bouche du futur parrain. Cette année tournait réellement au cauchemar. Il préféra d'ailleurs s'isoler. Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant Noël… même sans ce labs de temps, Tsuna était sûr de ne pouvoir inviter personne. Sa première idée était de demander à Hermione mais même elle il n'oserait jamais. Cependant il ne connaissait pas d'autre fille dans l'école… Demander à Chrome ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit d'ailleurs.

Plus le jour de Noël approchait plus son agitation devenait palpable. Son angoisse augmentant en flèche en voyant que la plupart de ses gardiens avaient eux-mêmes déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour les accompagner. Hormis Hibari et Yamamoto, étonnamment pour ce dernier qui avait déjà un certain fan club dans l'école sorcière. Cependant Tsuna était aussi insensible à cette anomalie qu'aux airs inquisiteurs du trio d'or. Le petit brun était même très loin de se douter de l'importance capital de cette marque noir sur le bras de Rogue et Karkarov. C'est encore plus déprimé et en désespoir de cause qu'il se remit à arpenter les couloirs. Peut-être qu'une fille lui tomberait dessus.

« Tu devrais faire attention. »

Tsuna lâcha un cri en se précipitant vers l'avant. Le jeune homme se retourna lorsqu'il eut mis une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et son agresseur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, une élève de Poudlard bien évidemment. D'après les couleurs de son uniforme elle était à serdaigle.

« Tu as des joncherunes partout autour de la tête. Tu devrais arrêter de te tourmenter comme ça.

-Pardon ? Des quoi ?

-Des joncherunes, insista-t-elle en se rapprochant. Ils te tournent autour si tu as des idées noires. Tu en as beaucoup. »

Tsuna lâcha un petit rire jaune alors que la jeune fille relevait ses lunettes. Elle avait une allure un peu dans la lune et le mettait clairement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec une fille, il lui semblait que ce serait encore pire avec une fille bizarre.

« Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Hein ?

-De tes problèmes ? Peut-être qu'on trouvera une solution.

-Merci mais j'en doute… A moins que tu ne trouves une fille acceptant de venir au bal avec moi.

-Oh c'est vrai tu es champion. De l'école Vongola c'est ça ? Mon père m'a toujours dit que les Vongola n'étaient pas vraiment des sorciers. Il s'agit d'une vieille famille qui a toujours été liée avec le monde magique. Cependant comme c'est une famille italienne, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de contact avec eux. J'ai entendu que vous seriez mafieux, je me demande si c'est vrai.

-Non ! s'exclama Tsuna sans réfléchir.

-Ah… Pourtant cela me semblait probable. »

Il y eut un petit blanc pendant lequel Tsuna se décomposa sous le regard bleuté de la jeune fille. Elle le détaillait comme à la recherche de réponse. Cependant elle reprit par totalement autre chose :

« Tu t'en es admirablement bien sorti face à ton dragon. C'était une espèce que je ne connaissais pas mais je l'ai trouvé très joli.

-Ah… oui merci…

-Tu n'as pas peur pour ta prochaine tache ? »

Le petit boss grimaça, encore plus mal à l'aise. Puis il lâcha un profond soupire.

« Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras aussi bien, reprit-elle.

-J'espère aussi, sinon Reborn va me tuer…

-Ton professeur n'a pas l'air commode… pourtant il a tout le temps le sourire. »

Elle devait confondre Reborn et Dino, mais Tsuna ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer. De toute façon, ce serait encore plus bizarre d'avoir peur d'un bébé.

« A vrai dire pour le moment c'est plus le bal que je sens mal parti.

-Parce que tu n'as pas de partenaire ?

-Oui, grimaça Tsuna sentant le couteau se retourner dans la plaie.

-Tu sais, si ça peut te rendre service je veux bien y aller moi. »

D'un coup le petit brun se redressa et regarda son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux, n'osant pas y croire.

« Vraiment ? Tu viendrais avec moi au bal ? »

C'était sans doute la proposition la plus pitoyable possible mais c'était un réel soulagement. De toute façon, sa vie de manière générale était risible, alors s'il pouvait éviter une honte supplémentaire, même si c'était d'une manière aussi misérable…

« Puisque je te le propose, répondit-elle en souriant. Au fait je m'appelle Luna. Ce serait bien que tu connaisses mon prénom si tu dois m'emmener au bal.

-Luna… Oui… Pardon, j'aurais dû demander avant.

-Ce n'est pas important. Tu t'appelles Tsuna, c'est ça ?

-Tsunayoshi… Mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna, c'est plus simple. Et merci.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que nous allons passer une excellente soirée. Je pense que nous devrions y aller, il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. »

Tsuna confirma et regarda sa cavalière s'éloigner d'un pas serein. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, juste pour être sûr que tout cela c'était bel et bien passé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de surréaliste venait de se produire sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il regagna finalement la tour de Griffondor. Il eut un moment de panique ayant oublié le mot de passe mais Neville arriva peu après lui et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Merci, fit Tsuna en se courbant.

-Je l'oubliais souvent aussi, en première année, lui avoua le jeune homme. Alors je sais ce que c'est. »

Tsuna lui fit un petit sourire contrit, depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Neville semblait être celui avec qui il avait le plus de ressemblance. Honnêtement il s'entendait bien avec lui, même si le sorcier l'évitait lorsqu'il était accompagner de ses gardiens… notamment Gokudera. Enfin ça Tsuna pouvait bien le comprendre, son gardien de la tempête pouvait être clairement intimidant.

« Oh~ Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Tsuna, remarqua Yamamoto lorsqu'il rentrait dans leur dortoir.

-Oui on peut dire ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sawada ? demanda Ryohei.

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour aller au bal avec moi.

-C'est bien ça, assura le baseballeur.

-Et toi Yamamoto ?

-Moi ? Ahah, ça fait longtemps que je sais avec qui je dois y aller.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'avais dit oui à aucune fille.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu as fait ta propre demande à l'extrême ?

-On va dire ça comme ça. »

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté avec une mine totalement niaise. Finalement Tsuna était intrigué par cette histoire. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Yamamoto était devenu aussi proche de quelqu'un à Poudlard. Cela l'attristait un peu de voir qu'il n'y faisait plus attention alors que le sportif avait tout de suite remarqué sa bonne humeur.

« Ma, ma demain c'est le dernier jour de cours, on devrait se coucher si on veut se lever à l'heure. »

Le futur boss approuva, ce n'était pas le moment de briller par une absence. Il ne voulait pas avoir échappé à la honte d'être seul au bal, pour avoir la honte d'arriver en retard… Surtout que cela pourrait se traduire par une mort lente et douloureuse signée Reborn.

La dernière journée ne fut finalement pas si riche que ça en émotion et finalement ils pouvaient prendre leurs premières vacances depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le château sorcier. Le trio d'or embarqua Tsuna et son équipe au village de Pré-au-Lard une nouvelle fois. C'était Hermione qui l'avait décidé lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenu du bal. Il leur fallait des tenues de soirée. Gokudera en profita pour râler mais au final il était d'accord avec la demoiselle. Son boss ne devait pas arrivé dans n'importe quelle tenue. Si bien que finalement il s'amusèrent tous à relooker le pauvre Tsuna qui n'avait absolument rien demandé.

Il ne parvint à s'échapper que plus tard à l'aide d'Harry, Ron et Yamamoto, avec qui il finit par aller boire une bière au beurre. Au début plutôt spéciale cette boisson finissait pas être agréable sous le palais. Cela lui faisait surtout penser à autre chose. Heureusement pour lui et Harry, Ron et Yamamoto mettaient assez d'ambiance pour qu'ils arrêtent de penser à ces fameuses épreuves.

* * *

Surpris de voir Luna ici?


	8. Le bal de Noël

Hey minna-san. L'arrivée du grand bal. Je vous avoue m'être fait très plaisir en l'écrivant, aussi bien pour les couples que pour tout ce qu'il va s'y passer. Vous me direz si ça vous a fait le même effet ^^

NarcisseYaourt: Je trouve aussi que Tsuna va très bien avec Luna. Leur soirée va être très sympa tu verras.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Tsuna était fébrile… dire qu'il était paniqué était plus proche de la vérité en réalité. Il cherchait désespérément Luna parmi le flot d'élève qui s'amoncelait devant la Grande Salle. La Serdaigle avait effectivement accepté d'être sa cavalière, mais ils avaient totalement oublié de régler ce genre de détail. Sans compter que la professeur de métamorphose lui demandait de rapidement se mettre en ligne. Son seul allié était Krum qui n'avait pas non plus sa partenaire. C'est alors qu'il aperçu la demoiselle :

« Luna !

-Oh Tsuna. Ton costume te va bien, même s'il fait très moldu.

-Sans parce que j'en suis un, remarqua-t-il à mi-voix. Ah, le professeur Mac Gonagall nous appelle. Il faut qu'on aille la rejoindre.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois saluer un femme dame-Tsuna.

-Quoi ? Reborn…

-C'est vrai Tsuna, après tout c'est ta partenaire, dis-lui quelque chose, approuva Dino.

-Quelque chose ? Euh… »

Il regarda Luna interdit, qui elle-même ne semblait pas attendre grand-chose. Tout comme elle ne semblait pas surprise de l'intervention du bébé et de son « professeur ». Elle portait une robe beige s'arrêtant à ses genoux volante dont les manches semblaient se désagréger au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient sur ses bras. Surement une robe magique maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Ta robe est magnifique, déclara-t-il en écho à ses pensés…

-Merci, c'est gentil Tsuna. Nous devrions aller voir le professeur, elle semble dans tous ses états.

-Oui, nous devons accueillir les autres élèves dans la salle. Elle y tient. »

Il retournèrent donc vers la grande salle et se mirent dans la lignée des autres champions. Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment suivi les recherches de cavalier des autres alors il était honnêtement surpris de voir Hermione avec Krum. Il lui lança tout de même un petit sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit plus franchement. Harry se pencha vers lui, alors que leur deux partenaires se saluaient.

« Tu savais pour Hermione ?

-Non… mais elle a l'air ravie d'être là, je suis content pour elle. »

Harry semblait plus partagé mais déjà les autres élèves entraient dans la salle. Eux-mêmes ne trouvèrent leur table qu'après que tout le monde se soit installé. Bien sûr tous ses gardiens se trouvaient loin de lui. Étonnement Hibari était visible dans un coin. Il était sans doute là pour que tout le monde suive les règles ce soir aussi. Dans un sens avoir Hibari comme chaperon était comique.

A sa table il pouvait tout de même compter sur Dino. Étrangement le membre du ministère qui s'occupait jusqu'à maintenant du tournoi n'était pas là, remplacé par son secrétaire Percy Weasley. Un des frères de Ron. Et si tous les directeurs d'école étaient installés avec les champions, cela n'empêchait pas la bonne ambiance de battre son plein. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas en pleine compétition. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'au final cette année il ne risquait pas tant que ça sa vie… Ou plutôt que les personnes l'entourant n'étaient pas des ennemis mais plutôt des adversaires.

De manière générale Tsuna s'entendait bien avec Harry, et Cédric était très sympathique. Fleur était hautaine mais il était loin de lui en tenir rigueur, de toute façon il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec elle. Luna par contre semblait bien s'entendre avec la championne. Puis il y avait Krum, le Bulgare l'aurait surement impressionné dans le mauvais sens du terme il y avait un ou deux ans en arrière. Maintenant le jeune homme lui paraissait surtout beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même. Pourtant avec Hermione à ses côtés il semblait plus souriant et plus ouvert aux autres. D'ailleurs Tsuna en profita pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui ce soir-là. La conversation restait très courte mais déjà il y avait un dialogue.

Puis soudain la panique, qui avait disparu au long de la soirée, revint chez le futur parrain. Le repas venait de se finir et déjà Dumbledore appelait les champions à ouvrir le bal. Les tables furent reculée magiquement vers les murs pour libérer l'espace de la Grande Salle. Fleur fut la première à se mettre au centre puis Krum guida Hermione, rapidement suivi par Diggori. Se fut Luna qui décida Tsuna en l'entraînant par la main, lui causant au passage un fort rougissement. Une fois sur la piste la demoiselle se mit en place mais le brun resta sans réaction.

« Tu ne sais pas valser Tsuna ? demanda-t-elle sans tact.

-Ah.. Euh… Non désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais mener. Tu dois mettre une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ma taille.

-Où ça ?

-Vite la musique va commencer. »

En effet les premières notes retentirent, ce qui empêcha Tsuna de trop réfléchir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi près d'une fille. Heureusement que c'était Luna. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça avec Kyoko-san. Il aurait été trop tendu pour faire quoi que ce soit et Reborn en aurait profité pour lui tirer dessus. Danser en caleçon aurait été encore plus embrassant. Heureusement rien de tout ça ne se passa et rapidement d'autres danseurs vinrent les rejoindre. Même ses gardiens se plièrent au jeu. Hormis Yamamoto qui était venu seul, finalement…

Se fut Luna qui demanda la première à arrêter de danser. Tsuna en profita pour quitter la piste, rapidement suivi par ses amis. Il pu donc leur présenter la sorcière qui s'intégra rapidement sans grande surprise. Lui-même fit connaissance avec les partenaires de ses gardiens. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait surtout parlé avec des sorciers de Gryffondor. Étonnamment le boxer avait trouvé une partenaire chez les Pouffsoufle. Apparemment il passait assez souvent chez les jaunes et noirs. Tsuna comprit que c'était pour garder un œil sur Chrome et qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennui. Son rôle de grand frère le rattrapait encore en voyage scolaire, mais ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça.

« Je suis Hannah Abbot, déclara d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui était encore accroché au bras du gardien du soleil. Chrome suit quelques cours avec nous, j'espère qu'elle se sent assez intégrée à la classe. On ne l'entend pas beaucoup.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit le jeune homme qui accompagnait la timide mafieuse. Je suis Ernie macmillan.

-Comme si on s'en faisait pour ça… grommela Gokura.

-Ma… ma, voulu calmer Yamamoto.

-C'est sûr que comparé à toi Hayato, elle passe plutôt inaperçu. Toi tu passes ton temps à poser des questions, rétorqua assez rapidement Hannah.

-C'est vrai que Hayato prend les cours très à cœur, s'amusa sa partenaire. Enchanté, Pénélope Deauclaire.

-Ce ne m'étonne pas de Gokudera-kun, assura Tsuna alors que ce dernier rougissait.

-Je comprends, j'aimerais bien participer à quelques cours aussi, s'incrusta Irie qui les rejoignait maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la piste de danse. Savoir qu'un tel monde magique se cachait de nous. C'est incroyable.

-Spanner n'a pas voulu venir ? demanda le gardien de la pluis.

-Non, il est plus à l'aise dans l'atelier. Personnellement j'aime bien la découverte.

-Vous venez aussi de l'école Vongola ? demanda Pénélope.

-L'école Vongola ? »

Le futur scientifique regarda Tsuna surpris, qui lui répondit une grimace. Alors le rouquin se mit à rire et hocha de la tête sans en demander plus.

" Nous sommes des alliés de Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Vous avez eu de la chance de pouvoir faire le déplacement après tout le monde, remarqua Luna.

-Je pense aussi que nous avons de la chance de pouvoir assister à ce tournoi.

-J'ai surtout beaucoup de chance que vous ayez pu participer, soupira Tsuna.

-C'est vrai ça, normalement les champions n'ont pas le droit à une aide extérieure, fit Hannah.

-Les règles sont différentes pour les Vongola depuis le début, ajouta Ernie.

-C'est vrai, ils ont tous pu mettre leurs noms dans la coupe, reprit Pénélope. Pas que j'aurais voulu participer mais c'est tout de même une grande faveur.

-Si les directeurs ne disent rien je suppose que c'est normal, aida Ernie.

-C'est vrai que notre cas est un peu particulier, s'amusa Yamamoto.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir la première épreuve, ton dragon était quand même assez… Enfin vous voyez quoi, ramena Hannah.

-Moi je l'ai trouvé magnifique, remarqua Luna.

-Ah… »

Tsuna se sentit légèrement déprimé et ne savait pas comment désamorcer la conversation. Contre toute attente se fut Hermione qui lui sauva la mise en arrivant suivie par Krum. L'humeur de la sorcière avait l'air plutôt mitigée mais elle semblait s'accrocher à son sourire.

« Tsuna, je me suis dit que c'était le moment qu'on parle un peu plus avec tes amis. Après tout on ne se croise que rapidement dans les couloirs. Oh et Victor était d'accord pour venir. »

Oui ce n'était que justice, et puis Tsuna avait pas mal parlé de la Bulgarie avec le sorcier à table. Alors il pouvait bien se dévoiler un peu à son tour.

« Alors comme ça Hermione tu passes à l'ennemi ? »

La sorcière fronça dangereusement les sourcils mais le sourire désarmant de Yamamoto suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas sérieux dans ses propos et elle se calma rapidement. Cette réaction sentait la dispute à plein nez mais Tsuna ne voulait pas amener la mauvaise humeur et ne posa donc aucune question.

« Il n'y a pas d'ennemi, nous sommes tous ici pour partager quelque chose de grand, elle se tourna vers le sourire vers Krum.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Hannah. Quel est l'intérêt de faire venir d'autres écoles si c'est pour les laisser dans leur coin ?

-Oui, approuva Hermione. Alors, nous sommes venus parce qu'il semblait y avoir pas mal d'ambiance ici.

-Oh et bien on était en train de se faire la remarque que le tournoi semble avoir des règles différente pour Tsuna et les Vongola de manière générale, expliqua Pénélope.

-Ah… la sorcière prit une mine gênée en regardant Tsuna puis Krum.

-Les juges ont dit que c'était normal, se posa le Bulgare avec son fort accent. Alors ce n'est pas à nous de juger.

-Je voulais plus dire… Vous êtes une vraie école ? »

L'élan de reconnaissance de Tsuna pour son adversaire fondit comme neige au soleil dès qu'il entendit la question de la Serdaigle, qui arborait un sourire sûre d'elle. Pour sûr elle collait parfaitement avec son gardien du la tempête mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Personne ne parlait attendant visiblement sa réponse. Étonnement même Krum semblait curieux. Alors le petit brun soupira.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! Et d'abord, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une école Vongola.

-Bien sûr puisque ce sont des mafieux, lâcha d'un coup Luna.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hannah.

-Vous lui avez dit Juudaime ? s'exclama Gokudera.

-Parce que c'est vrai en plus ? »

Tsuna soupira de nouveau, s'il aurait pu rattraper le coup avec Luna, Gokudera avait trop rapidement enfoncé le clou. Maintenant les regards sur eux étaient entre la surprise et la crainte.

« C'est pour ça que ta magie est différente, reprit Krum.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie, finit par avouer le futur boss.

-Vous n'êtes pas sorcier ? reprit la Serdaigle cette fois surprise.

-C'est si important ? s'incrusta Yamamoto. Après tous les directeurs nous ont invité.

-Oui mais… vous êtes les premiers moldu à entrer dans Poudlard.

-Pas du tout, reprit Luna. Ca fait plusieurs génération que les Vongola viennent pour participer au tournoi. C'est une façon de tester leur boss.

-Euh… Luna, voulu intervenir Hermione.

-Ca veut dire que Tsuna est parrain de la mafia ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le petit brun à cette affirmation puis finalement un petit rire échappa à Hannah qui avait fait la remarque. La situation se décoinçait d'elle-même. L'histoire semblait trop grosse pour être crédible et même si c'était un peu blessant, il valait que les choses finissent comme ça et que les sorciers pensent à une blague. Seul l'autre champion semblait encore croire à l'histoire de mafia mais Krum ne poserait pas plus de question. En tout cas pas maintenant. Puis rapidement Hermione fit repartir la conversation sur autre chose :

« Tu n'as pas trouvé de partenaire Takeshi ?

-Moi ? Ahah, non, elle se serait surement fait dévorer par un carnivore si j'avais emmené une fille.

-Pardon ? reprit la Gryffondor ne s'attendant pas à ça à l'instar de Tsuna.

-Et puis Irie est seul aussi.

-Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps et nous ne sortons pas beaucoup avec Spanner. C'est dommage mais je me rattraperai un fois que notre prototype marchera.

-Un prototype pour quoi ? demanda Pénélope.

-C'est une commande de Tsunayoshi-kun, vous verrez au tournoi.

-D'ailleurs Harry n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Ernie en regardant Hermione.

-Non, il est avec Ron quelque part. »

La réponse était sèche, ce qui confortait Tsuna sur sa théorie de dispute. Mais le fait qu'elle reste aussi évasive lui fit penser à tout à fait autre chose. Son regard parcouru la salle et finalement il laissa son inquiétude parler à voix haute.

« Vous savez où est Mukuro ?

-Mukuro-sama n'a pas voulu venir ce soir, assura Chrome.

-Pourquoi est-il venu tout court celui-là, râla Gokudera.

-Et Lambo ? Il est couché ? redemanda Tsuna.

-J'ai eu du mal à le persuader avant de partir mais il est resté dans le dortoir, assura la gardienne une nouvelle fois.

-Bien.

-Lui aussi, pourquoi est-il venu ? »

Gokudera soupira alors que Yamamoto rigolait. Le malaise était passé, l'ambiance redevenait normale. Puis Tsuna était rassuré sur ses deux autres gardiens. Légèrement moins concernant Mukuro, qui devait profiter que tous les professeurs et Hibari soient là pour fouiller le château à sa guise. Il espérait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne fasse rien de trop grave parce qu'il savait que l'illusionniste était en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Puis finalement le groupe se sépara. Tsuna regarda un peu mal à l'aise Yamamoto partir vers le coin d'Hibari. Il avait donc bien compris l'allusion de son gardien de la pluie. Il n'était pas au courant mais les deux autres n'avaient rien dit. Si Ryohei pouvait simplement ne pas avoir compris, Tsuna doutait que ce soit de même pour Gokudera. Alors si son gardien de la tempête n'avait pas fait de scène, c'est qu'il avait déjà accepté ce fait. Donc que leur relation n'était pas si nouvelle que ça au final. C'était ce qui mettait Tsuna mal à l'aise. Bien sûr Hibari était toujours inquiétant mais Yamamoto n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, alors Tsuna pourrait vivre avec. Il ne tenait à s'éloigner de ses amis pour une raison aussi insignifiante alors il se jura d'en parler plus tard avec le sportif.

Pour le moment il se contenta d'accompagner Luna boire un verre. Suivi bien sûr par Gokudera, qui profitait de cette soirée où il pouvait librement rester avec son boss, loin des contraintes que donnaient les maison. Malheureusement pour ce dernier le bal ne dura qu'une petite heure de plus et finalement les élèves furent enjoint de retourner dans leur dortoir.

En soi Tsuna était satisfait de la soirée et s'endormit pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans stresser. Cet état de quiétude dura pendant toute la durée des vacances. Il profita de ce temps de repos pour faire découvrir à Irie et Spanner Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Les deux scientifiques étaient émerveillés de voir le monde magique. Ce qui amusait clairement Tsuna, oubliant que lui-même avait été pareil quelques mois plus tôt.

Le petit brun profita aussi de cette sortie pour trouver un moment où parler à Yamamoto. Il tira son ami à part, qui se laissa faire sans opposer de réelle résistance. Pourtant une fois écarté du groupe Tsuna ne savait pas comment engager la conversation.

« Ano… Yamamoto…

-Vas-y Tsuna, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

-C'est un peu personnel.

-Ahah, c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher.

-Je voulais savoir… Ca se passe bien avec Hibari-san ?

-Rien à signaler, je me prends moins de coups qu'avant, il commence à s'habituer, s'amusa le brun.

-Des coups ? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Je suis du genre tactile, trop pour un carnivore. »

Yamamoto rigola de nouveau alors que Tsuna grimaça. Puis finalement un poussa un petit soupire en secouant la tête avant de faire un sourire à son ami. Yamamoto lui répondit de même avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« T'es vraiment un ami en or Tsuna.

-Pas tant que ça, je n'avais rien remarqué jusqu'au bal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça et je suis pas sûr qu'il veuille que ça se sache.

-Je suis sûr que Gokudera-kun est au courant.

-Vraiment ? Je me disais bien qu'il avait quelques fois des regards trop appuyés. Il prend son rôle de bras droit très à cœur. Ah, ça ne veut pas dire que tu t'investis moins…

-C'est pourtant le cas, j'aurais préféré le remarquer avant… c'est ma faute je vais… »

Mais Tsuna ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire alors il n'ajouta rien. Yamamoto lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule avec un sourire. Alors Tsuna se détendit parce que le brun était vraiment son ami et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Si tu me dis que tout va bien alors tout va bien. Si jamais tu sais que je t'aiderai.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que tu es un ami en or.

-Oï ! Le fou de baseball, pourquoi tu monopolises le Dixième comme ça ?

-Ahah, désolé, on arrive. »

Déjà le sportif repartait vers le gardien de la tempête alors Tsuna suivit. Il n'avait plus de sourire crispé. Il était maintenant détendu et au clair avec lui-même. Il savait maintenant que Yamamoto viendrait lui parler si quelque chose n'allait. Il avait mis au clair son soutient à son ami.

* * *

Alors la petite surprise mise comme ça au feeling, ça vous plait?


	9. La seconde tâche

Hey tout le monde! Alors comme ça le bal de Noël ne vous a pas satisfait plus que ça. Aucun commentaire... je suis triste... bref... Dans ce chapitre on parle de la deuxième tâche bien sûr, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre dont Tsuna ne s'était pas encore occupé. Les sorciers ont découvert des choses pendant l'année et qui de mieux que des mafieux pourraient les aider si les officiels ne veulent pas le faire?

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

« Tsuna ! »

Le petit brun se tourna surpris vers Harry qui arrivait en courant accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Il leur fit un petit sourire et s'arrêta dans sa marche pour les attendre, à l'instar de Yamamoto et Ryohei qui semblaient aussi curieux.

« Pas ici Harry, interrompit pourtant Hermione alors que le Survivant allait parler.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Yamamoto.

-En fait je voudrais avoir ton avis Tsuna.

-Le mien ? Pourquoi ?

-Pas ici, répéta Hermione.

-Mais tu voudrais aller où 'Mione ? s'impatienta Ron. Je te préviens il est hors de question que je retourne dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Si vous avez un truc à demander, faites-le à l'extrême alors.

-A l'extrême ? reprit Harry.

-Vous voulez pas qu'on nous entende, c'est ça ? reprit Yamamoto.

-Mais on va avoir cours là, s'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Et si on se donnait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque ce soir ? proposa le sportif.

-Non, on ne pourra pas parler là-bas, réfuta Hermione. Venez au deuxième étage avant le repas ce soir. Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-là dans les couloirs. »

Visiblement cette solution convenait à tout le monde, du moins surtout aux sorciers puisque les futurs mafieux ne savaient rien du pourquoi. C'était aussi en parti pour ça que Gokudera avait jugé bon de s'ajouter au groupe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le deuxième étage. Tsuna avait aussi pu remarquer Chrome qui hésitait alors il lui fit un petit signe et la demoiselle se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Les voir arriver à autant sembla faire paniquer Hermione mais les deux autres sorciers la rassurèrent.

« C'est quoi le problème ? grogna finalement Gokudera.

-Comme je le disais je voudrais avoir ton avis Tsuna.

-Mais pourquoi le mien ?

-Et bien tu sais, commença Harry en se frottant la nuque gêné. Tu as pris mon parti lorsque tout m'accusait d'avoir mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Ton prof a dit que c'était ton hyper-intuition et tout le monde a semblé le croire.

-Bien sûr que tout le monde l'a cru, si le Juudaime le dit alors c'est forcément vrai.

-Merci Gokudera-kun.

-Faut avouer que les intuitions de Sawada sont toujours bonnes, affirma Ryohei.

-Justement, on aimerait savoir, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Karkaroff ? demanda cette fois franchement Harry.

-Le directeur de Durmstrang ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un à qui je pourrais faire confiance il semble faire double jeu, répondit finalement Tsuna tentant d'être le plus honnête avec lui-même. Mais je n'aime pas juger les gens comme ça, finit-il par ajouter.

-C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? demanda Gokudera avant de s'agacer en voyant les jeux de regards des trois sorciers. Hey on vous parle.

-Harry, tu es sûr qu'on a le droit de les mêler à ça ?

-De nous mêler à quoi ? s'agaça encore plus le gardien de la tempête.

-Ma, ma, fit Yamamoto à grand renfort de gestes.

-Vous avez des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

-C'est… »

Harry hésita encore un moment, passant d'un pied à l'autre sans réellement oser ouvrir la bouche. Tsuna vit clairement Gokudera arrivait à la fin de sa patience alors il reprit la parole.

« Si c'est dans mes compétences alors je veux vous aider, assura-t-il.

-Vraiment ?

-A L'EXTREME ! »

Visiblement Ryohei était aussi arrivé à sa limite et venait tout bonnement de hurler dans le couloir. Ce qui était sensé décider les sorciers à parler leur fit plutôt peur. Tsuna prit une tête contrite et la pencha sur le côté alors que Yamamoto rigolait stupidement et que Gokudera était en train d'engueuler le gardien du soleil.

« C'est un problème de sorcier, commença Hermione, mais il parait que les Vongola étaient très proche des sorciers italiens. C'est pour ça que vous participez au tournoi des trois sorciers. Alors je m'étais dit que… peut-être que vous pourriez avoir des informations plus facilement que nous.

-Des informations sur quoi ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Il y a eu une guerre entre les sorciers il y a de cela une quinzaine d'année.

-Vraiment ? reprit Gokudera cette fois totalement suspendu aux lèvres d'Hermione.

-Un mage noir a voulu prendre le pouvoir et dominer les moldu… les non sorciers.

-Non Hermione, si tu tiens à dire les choses, dis-les franchement, la coupa Harry. Voldemort voulait tuer les moldu.

-Les tuer ? paniqua Tsuna. Pourquoi ?

-D'après les Mangemort, ses hommes de mains, c'est parce qu'il voulait leur faire payer toutes ses années où les sorciers avaient dû se cacher d'eux.

-Du moins en Angleterre, précisa Hermione.

-On en sait rien, contredit Ron. On sait pas jusqu'où il aurait pu aller.

-Si c'était il y a quinze ans, il y a une raison pour que vous paniquiez maintenant ? demanda Yamamoto.

-Voldemort est toujours en vie. Harry était sensé l'avoir tuer mais…

-Potter ? interrompit Ryohei. Mais il était pas né, si ?

-Harry n'était qu'un bébé, mais le sortilège de mort qui lui était destiné est reparti sur Vous-Savez-Qui et était sensé l'avoir tué.

-C'est pour ça que tout le monde regarde ma cicatrice, c'est un souvenir de cette époque, expliqua Harry mal à l'aise.

-Et le rapport avec Karkaroff ? demanda Gokudera.

-Il était un mangemort.

-Et il a agi bizarrement cette année, comprit Yamamoto. Ah vous pensez que c'est lui a mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe ?

-Ca serait logique, non ? remarqua Ron. Lui ou Rogue.

-Le professeur Rogue ? reprit Tsuna surpris.

-Il était aussi Mangemort, leur apprit Hermione. Mais je maintiens que si Dumbledore lui fait confiance alors nous devrions lui faire confiance aussi.

-Dumbledore a aussi invité Karkaroff, remarqua Gokudera, pourtant tu ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant.

-Pourquoi ils auraient mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe ? demanda d'un coup Chrome.

-Surement pour tuer Harry, répondit Hermione. Il veut surement se venger.

-Et vous n'êtes pas aller en parler à Dumbledore ? demanda Yamamoto.

-On en a parlé à Fol'œil. Il a dit qu'on ne devrait pas s'occuper de ça.

-Pfff. »

Pour une fois le soupire de Gokudera fit plaisir aux sorciers qui se sentirent soutenus. Cela n'étonnait pas Tsuna. Son gardien n'avait jamais aimé les adultes, surtout ceux qui les regardaient de haut et qui les pensaient incapables de régler leurs propres problèmes.

« Donc le problème, c'est qu'il y a certainement quelqu'un qui agit pour ce Voldemort à Poudlard, finit par déclarer le décoloré.

-C'est ça.

-On va le trouver à l'extrême !

-Merci, soupira Harry.

-Je te l'ai dit, répondit Tsuna en souriant doucement, si c'est dans mes compétences alors je t'aiderai. Je ne laisserai personne menacer un de mes amis. »

Parce que Harry et les sorciers étaient réellement devenu des amis, même s'ils étaient particuliers. De toute façon Tsuna avait toujours des amis particuliers, les premiers étant tout de même ses gardiens. Des gens qu'il protègerait de sa vie si cela était nécessaire. C'était pourquoi il était le boss même s'il voulait tout faire pour échapper à ce rôle.

« Et pour la seconde épreuve, comment est-ce que tu t'en sors ? »

Si quelqu'un avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe pour lui nuire c'était qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir le niveau pour réussir. Encore que, il avait réussir la première épreuve haut la main. Cependant un petit quelque chose dérangeait Tsuna à propos de ça.

« Euh…

-Ne t'en fais pas, il sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine, assura Hermione. Toi aussi ? Tes amis ont fini leur machine ?

-Oui, je la teste demain.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire cette fois, s'enjoua Ron. Tu peux allumer tes flammes sous…

-Enfin Ron ! s'exclama la sorcière. Ils ne peuvent pas parler de ce genre de chose entre champion.

-C'est toi qui a commencé 'Mione.

-Je ne voulais pas de détail.

-Ahah, c'est pas si grave, assura Yamamoto. Il n'y a que nous.

-Si jamais Hibari-san passe par là…

-S'il tente quoi que ce soit je jure que… commença Gokudera.

-Que quoi ? interrompit le dit Hibari.

-Hi ! Hibari-san…

-C'est l'heure d'aller manger herbivore.

-C'est quoi son problème à lui ? demanda Ron.

-Ahah, Hibari n'a pas la même conception du monde que nous. Nous, qui faisons parti du côté herbivore de la force, devons suivre les règles avec attention.

-Le côté herbivore de la force ? demanda Ron.

-Vous n'avez pas la référence ? s'étonna Yamamoto.

-Ron ne regarde pas vraiment de film.

-En attendant, lui il a le droit de faire usage de violence peu importe où il est, remarqua acidement Gokudera.

-Un problème avec ça ? répondit Hibari. Si tu ne veux pas être mordu à mort il faut être plus fort.

-On va aller manger, s'amusa Yamamoto en faisant des signes d'apaisement.

-Gokuedra-kun, ne crée pas de problème à Pourdlard, s'il te plait. »

Le décoloré se crispa clairement, prit en tenaille par la demande de Tsuna et son caractère qui rêvait de remettre le dit carnivore à sa place. Finalement la raison fut la plus forte et la dynamite disparue dans ses poches sous le regard satisfait d'Hibari. Pourtant le soulagement et la reconnaissance du Juudaime valait bien plus que ça.

Finalement ils quittèrent le couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle. Ron toujours en train de chercher à comprendre Hibari. Les deux autres sorciers étaient plutôt concentrés sur les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient donné aux mafieux mais dans l'ensemble ils semblaient plus détendus. Puis si Hibari les avait entendu, Tsuna était sûr qu'il mènerait sa propre enquête de son côté et que Yamamoto finirait par en entendre parler… ou bien le mettrait lui-même sur le tapis pour en savoir plus. C'était donc plutôt une bonne chose que le gardien des nuages les ait trouvé. Tsuna pourrait ainsi avoir un autre avis avant de prendre une décision…

…

…

Son front chuta contre la table surprenant, ou effrayant, ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Il venait bien de penser que c'était à lui de prendre une décision. Il venait de penser comme un boss. Tsuna n'aimait pas ça du tout. Vraiment pas.

« Ca va, Tsuna ? »

Il se contenta d'un faible grognement et on préféra visiblement le laisser tranquille. Pour le coup ce n'était pas vraiment la seconde tâche qui le préoccupait le plus. Sans compter que celle-ci, même si elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, ne le stressait pas tant que ça. En effet s'il s'agissait juste de trouver quelque chose, ce ne serait surement pas aussi risqué que combattre un dragon. Il devait juste bien s'y prendre.

« Ca tombe bien que ce soit ce genre d'épreuve, lui sortit d'un coup Irie alors qu'il venait tester la machine pour la deuxième fois. Je voulais y ajouter un détecteur de flamme de volonté. Si c'est quelque chose qui a été en contact avec toi alors il y aura peut-être un résidu de flamme.

-Peut-être, approuva Tsuna bien que moins convaincu.

-Ok, l'épreuve est dans deux jours, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, tu n'auras peut-être pas le temps de…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Spanner ?

-J'ai déjà les plans en tête, déclara-t-il de sa voix trainante en ouvrant le papier d'un sucette.

-Merci. »

Tsuna eut un sourire en voyant l'empressement des deux scientifiques. Ils faisaient clairement ça pour lui, pourtant ils semblaient aussi y prendre grand plaisir. Rien que pour ça le futur parrain se sentait moins mal de leur demander. Il était vrai qu'après leur construction pour vaincre Byakuran, ce tournoi semblait bien plus frivole.

C'est pourquoi Tsuna était plutôt détendu. Jusqu'au matin même de l'épreuve lorsque Chrome arriva en trottinant à sa table. Même si ce n'était pas rare qu'elle vienne prendre des nouvelles, en même temps que Gokudera généralement, ce matin elle semblait plus anxieuse. Elle joua avec ses mains nerveusement tout en attirant son attention.

« Je suis désolée Boss…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chrome ?

-C'est Lambo-kun.

-Qu'est-ce que cette stupide vache a encore fait ? râla Gokudera.

-Il a disparu.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? paniqua Tsuna.

-Je ne le trouve nulle part. »

Le petit brun avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment mauvais. Il tourna la tête vers Reborn, qui eut un sourire équivoque en le regardant.

« J'y crois pas…

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama le gardien de la tempête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il crée des problèmes aujourd'hui !

-Non, tu ne comprends pas Gokudera-kun. Ils ont utilisé des humains pour la seconde épreuve. Ils jouent vraiment avec la vie humaine comme ça ? »

Honnêtement Tsuna était révolté. Ce qui calma assez efficacement la tempête. D'ailleurs personne n'osa lui répondre. Ce n'était pas souvent que le petit brun était en colère. Que ce soit possible par magie ou non, mettre quelqu'un pendant une heure au fond d'un lac juste pour une épreuve était contre ses principes. Cette colère, loin d'inquiéter Reborn, le fit sourire un peu plus.

C'est pourquoi même au dessus du lac, couvert juste par un caleçon de bain, Tsuna ne tremblait pas. Il voulait finir ça rapidement. Irie lui passa son fameux masque, lui expliquant comment marchait le détecteur qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à installer avec Spanner. Le tout marchait aux flammes de Volonté, aucun risque que la magie de Poudlard l'empêche de fonctionner. De toute façon Tsuna était loin de ça et Irie préféra ne pas insister comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Finalement le départ fut donné et Tsuna plongea rapidement tout en passant en hypermode. Ron aurait eu alors sa confirmation s'il n'était pas absent lui aussi, ses flammes marchaient aussi sous l'eau, lui donnant un élan de propulsion bien supérieurs aux autres. En quelques mouvements de doigts il activa son détecteur, qui bien sûr réagirait puisqu'il devait chercher Lambo. Il suivit donc la direction indiquée, il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête et même l'obscurité du lac n'arrivait pas à lui faire peur. D'ailleurs rien ne vint ralentir sa progression. Si bien qu'il arriva rapidement aux otages. Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il reste encore bien 20 minutes d'épreuve lorsqu'il atteint un endroit remplit de sirène. Étonnant mais pas tant que ça depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas vraiment les sirènes comme les décrivait la littérature mais elles étaient bien mi-poisson mi humanoide.

Tsuna était prêt à se battre mais étonnement ils le laissèrent passer sans problème alors il rejoignit les "objets précieux". C'était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il y avait là, cinq personnes, dont Lambo, accroché au fond par une algue. Ils étaient à même l'eau, semblant plongé dans une sorte de stase, surement même pas conscient de ce qui les entourait. Tsuna se rapprocha alors de Lambo mais il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser les choses comme ça.

L'idée se concrétisa lorsqu'Harry arriva à son tour. Les deux amis semblaient aussi décidé l'un que l'autre à ne laisser personne derrière. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement eu besoin de communiquer. C'était dans leur nature. Alors Tsuna recula un peu et fit signe à Harry de se tenir prêt. Il mit sa main devant lui et une gerbe de flamme coupa chacune des lianes. Le sorcier les regroupa mais les sirènes s'agitèrent rapidement autour d'eux. Tsuna s'écria, la voix légèrement déformé par son masque :

« Emmene-les !

-Mais toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il esquivait déjà quelques attaques. Elles n'avaient rien de vraiment dangereux. Il ne sentait pas l'envie de tuer. Les créatures semblaient juste profondément vexées de s'être faites avoir. Alors Tsuna profita d'une ouverture pour rejoindre Harry et à eux deux ils rejoignirent rapidement la surface avec tous les otages.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors qu'un mouvement d'agitation se fit sentir dans le jury. Peu importait à Tsuna, il décolla de l'eau entraînant avec lui Lambo, qui s'agrippait à son haut, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Laissant à Harry le possibilité de ramener les deux autres. Le futur parrain atterrit à côté de Reborn, qu'il gratifia d'un regard noir, dont le tueur ne s'occupa pas.

« Comment allons-nous faire Dumbledore ? Ils les ont tous ramener ! s'écria Karkaroff.

-En effet, cela est pour le moins inattendu. Faisons déjà revenir Mr Diggori et Mr Krum. Je veux parler aux membres du jury.

-Ahah, bien joué Tsuna, s'exclama Yamamoto.

-Tu nous as tous ramené ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Tu aurais préféré que je vous laisse au fond de l'eau ? demanda Tsuna toujours visiblement en colère ce qui la surpris encore plus.

-Non, mais, c'était l'épreuve…

-Nous avons été tiré au sort, et je trouve déjà ça ridicule de risquer notre vie dans ce tournoi mais si en plus les spectateurs aussi doivent prendre des risques.

-Tout va bien Tsuna, tu les as ramené de toute façon.

-Ca ne change rien.

-Bravo Tsunayoshi-kun, fit Irie en arrivant. Malheureusement nous n'avons rien vu.

-Merci à vous deux, ce détecteur marchait parfaitement.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu nous as trouvé aussi vite, remarqua Ron.

-Harry est arrivé juste après.

-C'est super à l'extrême Sawada, tu es le premier à être ressorti de l'eau. Avec Potter.

-Tch, herbivore. »

L'hypermode cessa alors laissant Tsuna moins sûr de lui, et faisant doucement tomber sa colère maintenant qu'il savait tout le monde hors de danger.

« C'est marrant, c'est exactement comme l'avait dit Byakuran. »

Bien sûr que Tsuna était toujours plus motivé lorsqu'il y avait des vies en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, mais il ne répondit rien à Yamamoto que les juges demandaient de nouveau leur attention. Il sentit Harry arriver enfin à ses côtés, ainsi que Fleur. Cédric et Krum sortaient à peine de l'eau et se faisait maintenant couvrir d'une couverture. D'ailleurs Tsuna en avait une aussi même s'il n'avait pas vu qui lui avait donné.

« Etant donné les circonstances plutôt exceptionnelles qui ont soldées l'épreuve le jury vient de se mettre d'accord. Arrivé premier ex aequo Harry Potter et Tsunayoshi Sawada. A la deuxième position par manque de temps Victor Krum et Cédric Diggori. Et a la troisième position par abandon Fleur Delacourt. »

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de Tsuna et la deuxième épreuve? Et de la découverte de Voldemort?


	10. Mr Croupton

Hey tout le monde! Bon Tsuna avance un peu plus dans l'intrigue d'Harry. Et on parle un peu plus de Mukuro.

Enelica: Tsuna ne pouvait juste pas laisser tous ces gens sous l'eau, n'est-ce pas? Mdr.

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

L'issue de la deuxième épreuve laissa certain assez insatisfait il fallait avouer. Pas chez les champions, plutôt chez les directeurs. Le fait que Tsuna et Harry aient sauvé tous les otages avait clairement biaisé l'épreuve. Pour son compte Reborn semblait plutôt content donc Tsuna se sentait plus confiant pour la suite. Il se laissa même entraîner dans une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour fêter ça avec ses gardiens. Une nouvelle fois le seul absent était Hibari. Mukuro avait trouvé le moyen de se faire inviter. Honnêtement, bien que ça ne plaise pas à Gokudera, Tsuna n'avait rien contre. Depuis le début de l'année son gardien de la brume n'avait pas posé tant de problème que ça. Bien sûr il y avait bien eu quelques histoires, que ce soit avec des élèves, Hibari, ou même des professeurs, mais dans l'ensemble bien moins que ce qu'avait redouté Tsuna.

« Ma petite Chrome m'a dit que vous recherchiez un intrus ? »

Tsuna eut un sursaut plus réflexe de que réel crainte en sentant apparaître son gardien à côté de lui. Il était installé en bout de table avec Yamamoto dans un coin des Trois balais. Il voulait faire un point sur ce qu'Hibari avait trouvé mais ne s'attendait pas à être rejoint. Surtout pas par Mukuro. Cependant il céda à la demande, ne voyant de toute façon pas l'intérêt de le cacher.

« Oui. Visiblement Harry redoute le retour d'un sorcier maléfique et il pense que quelqu'un de Poudlard a mis son nom dans la Coupe.

-Si tu persistes à dire que n'est pas lui qui s'est inscrit alors, en effet, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres explications. Je suppose que l'alouette mène son enquête.

-Oui mais il n'a encore rien trouvé, confirma Yamamoto.

-Le connaissant il devrait arriver à quelque chose, affirma Tsuna.

-Vraiment ? Que dirais-tu si je me renseignais de mon côté ? proposa l'illusionniste.

-Que ça ne doit pas être prétexte pour faire n'importe quoi et aller à l'encontre des règles.

-Oya ? J'ai donc ta permission ?

-Tu en avais réellement besoin ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais maintenant je pourrais tout te mettre sur le dos. »

Tsuna grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Il était plutôt rare que ces deux gardiens opèrent directement pour lui sans réelle contrepartie. Il fallait en profiter. Heureusement Gokudera n'avait pas entendu sinon il se serait surement lui aussi mis en tête de trouver le coupable. Yamamoto n'était pas comme ça et n'irait surement pas le raconter au gardien de la tempête.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard il furent rejoint par le trio d'or avant de finalement rentrer à Poudlard. Malgré la situation un peu incertaine Tsuna se sentait bien accueillit dans le château. Même s'il était adversaire de Cédric et Harry, même s'il y avait un potentiel dangereux criminel dans les murs. L'imposant édifice lui semblait plus qu'hospitalier. Sans doute parce que le lieu lui-même était magique. Puis finalement les sorciers étaient tous sympathiques. Il avait plus de mal avec les Serpentar en voyant la façon dont il traitaient Harry et il devait avouer que les sorciers de Durmstrang lui fichaient un peu la trouille. Cependant Krum avait toujours été plus que courtois avec lui, voir même plutôt engageant pendant le bal. Fleur avait du mal à arrêter de le remercier d'avoir sorti sa sœur de l'eau. En somme il se sentait un peu en famille.

Les cours reprirent aussi bien magiques que normaux. Reborn leur transmettait toujours les cours venant de Namimori. Cela le tenait au moins occupé pendant la journée. Plus mai approchait et plus Tsuna recommençait à stresser pour la dernière épreuve. Sans compter que l'enquête n'avait pas spécialement avancée.

Ils avaient eut des nouvelles du trio d'or. Apparemment Rogue suspectait quelqu'un de voler dans ses réserves d'ingrédient. Les sorciers pensaient que quelqu'un utilisait du polynectar pour cacher sa véritable apparence. Dans ce cas le repérer serait bien plus compliqué que prévu. Si bien que la situation était toujours en statut quo lorsque Reborn l'informa qu'il devait se rendre au terrain de Quidditch le soir même pour y rencontrer Verpey. L'angoisse monta chez le futur parrain. La troisième épreuve commençait à se dessiner devant lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il prit la sage décision de suivre Harry le soir-même. Le sorcier connaissait mieux l'endroit que lui, il éviterait ainsi de se perdre. Sans compter qu'il pouvait partager leur stress ainsi. Ils furent rejoint en route par Cédric qui les salua chaleureusement. Le plus vieux avait toujours cet air plutôt jovial sur le visage qui mettait Tsuna à l'aise. Cependant lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du terrain de Quidditch, cet air se transforma en surprise :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont fabriqué ? »

Le terrain n'était plus plat et lisse, il était maintenant sillonné de longs murs bas qui serpentaient et se croisaient en tous sens créant un début de labyrinthe.

« Bonjour ! »

La voix joyeuse de Verpey arriva jusqu'à eux et ils descendirent les tribunes pour s'approcher de lui, ainsi que de Krum et Fleur qui étaient déjà là. La demoiselle leur fit un grand sourire alors que Krum se contenta d'un signe de tête. Le plus vieux reprit alors d'une voix où l'excitation était omniprésente.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Elles poussent bien ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils aient franchi la dernière haie. Encore un mois et, grâce aux bons soins de Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminée ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce qu'on est en train d'installer ?

-Bien sûr un labyrinthe, reprit vivement Fleur.

-Exactement, approuva Verpey. Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximale.

-Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Cédric.

-Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles, répondit Verpey d'un air guilleret. Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve… Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer… des tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Harry, tu es celui qui a le plus grand nombre de points, tu seras donc le premier à rentrer. Ensuite, ce sera au tour de Mr Krum et Mr Diggori, puis celui et Mr Sawada et enfin Miss Delacour. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ca devrait être amusant.

-Excusez-moi, osa d'une petite voix Tsuna.

-Oui ? Une question ?

-Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas voler.

-Vous avez interdiction de passer au dessus des haies. »

Le futur mafieux hocha de la tête à moitié rassuré. Il pourrait tout de même utiliser ses gants mais devrait faire attention à ne pas dépasser la limite. Comme aucune autre question ne vint Verpey les libéra. Tsuna allait suivre Harry mais une mauvaise sensation le prit si bien que le Survivant s'écarta en compagnie de Verpey. Le petit brun fronça les sourcils et lança un regard en direction de la forêt interdite. Son intuition lui disait qu'il devait y aller, sa tête lui disait au contraire que ce serait surement mauvais pour son cœur.

« Tsuna ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui l'appelait et hésita un peu avant de finalement déclarer.

« Je dois voir quelque chose. »

Il n'attendit pas plus avant de partir vers la forêt interdite, se traitant de tous les noms mais n'arrivant tout de même pas à s'arrêter. A sa grande surprise il fut rattraper rapidement par le sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et toi quand tu as un mauvais pressentiment tu fonces têtes baissée ? demanda Harry quelques peu amusé.

-Je veux juste vérifier qu'il n'y a personne en danger. »

Harry hocha de la tête sans rien ajouter. Pas plus que ses gardiens il ne mit en doute sa parole. Le fait qu'il l'avait cru en début d'année devait signifier beaucoup pour le Survivant. Cependant une fois devant la forêt il semblait ne rien y avoir. Ils attendirent un petit moment avant que Tsuna baisse finalement les bras. Il ne voulait pas rentrer pour approfondir ses recherches. Pourtant avant qu'il ne se retourne pour retourner à Poudlard Harry lui attrapa le bras et lui désigna une direction. Il y avait à quelques pas d'eux, cacher derrière des feuillages, une silhouette.

« C'est Mr Croupton, s'exclama Harry une fois qu'il pu mieux le voir.

-Il n'a pas l'air bien. »

C'était peu dire mais Tsuna avait préféré garder un minimum de tact ne sachant pas combien Harry était proche de l'homme. Cependant « pas l'air bien » était loin de la vérité. Croupton était en ce moment même dans un état lamentable aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il était égratigné de partout mais surtout il était en ce moment-même en grande conversation avec un arbre.

« C'est normal chez vous ? Je veux dire, on peut parler avec les arbres ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Mr Croupton ?

-Vous enverrez un autre hibou à Madame Maxime parce qu'il se peut qu'elle veuille augmenter le nombres des élèves qui l'accompagneront maintenant que Karkaroff a limité les siens à douze… Faites cela le plus vite possible, Wistily, n'est-ce pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mr Croupton ! »

Harry jugea bon de crier la deuxième fois ce qui fit tituber l'homme le faisant chuter sur les genoux.

« Il faut l'amener à quelqu'un, commença Tsuna.

-Dumbledore ! dit Croupton d'une voix haletante tout en s'agrippant à Harry. Je dois… voir… Dumbledore…

-D'accord… Si vous voulez bien vous relever, Mr Croupton, je vous accompagnerai au…

-J'ai fait… des choses… stupides…

-Levez-vous ! »

Mais visiblement parler avec lui était contre productif alors le futur parrain s'avança et attrapa la main qui retenait Harry. Automatiquement les yeux de l'homme se posa sur lui mais sans le voir réellement. Tsuna se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Va chercher Dumbledore, tu sais mieux que moi où est son bureau.

-Ok, fait attention qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Je reviens vite. »

Le petit brun hocha de la tête et Harry partit en courant en direction du château. Tsuna soupira et tourna de nouveau son attention sur Croupton. Ce dernier s'était remis à parler à l'arbre comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de secrétaire. Alors le brun regarda autour de lui, l'endroit était glauque au possible. Quelle idée d'avoir une forêt aussi sinistre autour d'une école. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme du ministère dans le but d'essayer d'avoir des informations. Cependant il semblait engagé dans une routine qu'il ne pouvait quitter.

Soudain son hyper intuition s'activa, sentant un danger venir de son dos. Il comprit qu'il se retournait trop tard lorsqu'il vit le jet magique arriver dans sa direction. Pourtant la brume recouvrit l'espace et le sort fut détourné. Tsuna n'hésita pas une seconde quant à celui qui était venu à son secours.

« Mukuro !

-Tu as trop baissé ta garde Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suivais une piste et je t'ai trouvé totalement à la merci d'un sortilège.

-Tu as pu voir d'où il venait ?

-Tu ne poses pas la bonne question.

-Tu as vu de qui il s'agissait ?

-Je suivais le dénommé Maugrey Fol'œil.

-Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Tu te moques de moi ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment. »

En effet. Tsuna grimaça et esquiva un autre sort avant d'enfiler ses gants. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit le brouillard se dissipa. Mukuro eut un rictus crispé mais Tsuna fut rassuré en voyant qui venait d'arriver. Venant de Dumbledore ce n'était pas si anormal qu'il surpasse une simple illusion de brume. Cependant le petit brun se crispa de nouveau en remarquant derrière lui que Croupton n'était plus là.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le directeur en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Il était là, il y a encore quelques secondes, déplora Tsuna. Quelqu'un m'a attaqué. Sans l'intervention de Mukuro j'aurais fini évanoui mais je pense qu'il a profité de la brume pour capturer Mr Croupton.

-Croupton était ici ? »

Tsuna se retourna rapidement en entendant la voix de Fol'œil. Il arrivait de Poudlard en courant avec ce qui ressemblait de la perplexité sur le visage. Tsuna se tourna vers son gardien de la brume, qui haussa simplement un sourcil en réponse. Le petit brun comprit qu'il ne se répéterait pas. Surtout pas en présence de la personne concernée. Il ne savait cependant pas combien il pouvait lui faire confiance pour le moment.

« Oui il était là.

-Il voulait parler à tout prix au professeur Dumbledore.

-Et bien, il ne doit pas avoir disparu. Personne ne peut transplanner à Poudlard. Il doit encore être ici. Je m'en occupe. »

Le professeur s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt baguette en avant. Mukuro le regarda faire, une légère frustration visible sur son visage. Tsuna revint à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis rassuré de savoir que vous n'avez rien Mr Sawada. Je vais vous raccompagner vous, et Mr Potter, jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Mr Rokudo, accompagnez-nous. »

En somme ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix mais à vrai dire Tsuna préférait. C'était rassurant d'avoir Dumbledore de son coté. L'utilisateur d'illusion fit disparaître son trident et suivit finalement sans créer de problème. Ils se couchèrent rapidement après ça mais Tsuna se leva très tôt le lendemain. Aussi tôt que Yamamoto et Ryohei à vrai dire. Il fut satisfait de voir que le trio d'or était lui aussi déjà réveiller. Il alla donc s'installer avec eux. Yamamoto suivit bien évidemment ainsi que le gardien du soleil.

« Je suis désolé Tsuna, je t'ai mis dans une situation dangereuse hier, si seulement je n'avais pas été retenu par Rogue, j'aurais pu revenir plus rapidement avec Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le kendoka surpris.

-Nous avons trouvé quelqu'un dans la forêt interdite après notre rendez-vous avec Verpey. C'est moi qui ai proposé que tu y ailles Harry, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Tu as été attaqué ? reprit Ryohei.

-Oui mais Mukuro a intercepté l'attaque.

-Mukuro ? reprit Yamamoto encore plus surpris. Ahah, c'est marrant j'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait ça avant… Il faut croire qu'il s'est assagi depuis qu'il a été libéré.

-J'en doute, soupira Tsuna. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je voulais savoir. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Maugrey Fol'œil ?

-Tu demandes ça parce que c'est lui qui est parti à la recherche de Croupton ? demanda Ron.

-Hum… »

Tsuna ne répondit pas vraiment, il ne voulait pas mentir mais il ne voulait pas non plus leur avouer ce que lui avait dit son gardien de la brume la veille. Il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

« Maugrey m'a un peu aidé pendant le tournoi, assura rapidement Harry.

-C'est un ancien Auror, déclara Ron, son métier était d'attraper les criminels, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a fait revenir cette année. Pour veiller sur Harry.

-Oh c'est la classe. »

Tsuna préféra ne pas répondre de nouveau. De toute façon ils devaient aller manger. Avant de reprendre les cours le futur parrain jugea tout de même bon de rassembler ses gardiens… Du moins ceux qui répondirent présents.

« Yamamoto, Hibari a avancé dans son enquête.

-Il lui reste quelques suspects encore avant d'avoir un nom.

-Lesquels ?

-Karkarrof, Croupton en faisait parti, même si je sais pas comment il fait pour avoir une telle mémoire, Maugrey et Rogue, mais visiblement il est presque sûr que ce n'est pas Rogue. C'est juste que Rogue n'aime pas Harry.

-Ca tout le monde l'a remarqué, soupira Gokudera. Je ne pense pas que Karkaroff prendrait un tel risque, il a plutôt l'air sur la défensive. Croupton peut avoir attaqué en profitant de la brume mais cela voudrait dire qu'il y a un complice. De plus transplaner dans Poudlard est impossible, cela implique qu'ils avaient un moyen de partir… De plus pourquoi aurait-il déserté sa fonction de juge si son but était d'atteindre Harry ? Quant à Fol'œil je n'ai pas d'avis.

-Mukuro pense que l'on devrait se méfier de lui, mais Harry et les autres m'ont affirmé qu'il était un ancien auror, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Surtout s'il est là à la demande de Dumbledore.

-Personne n'est à l'abris des erreurs, remarqua Yamamoto.

-Tu pourras transmettre à Hibari ?

-Compte sur moi. »

Ainsi les cours reprirent mais Tsuna était clairement sur ses gardes. Il avait maintenant la preuve réelle qu'un criminel se cachait bel et bien dans le collège. Il ne savait pas qui mais comptait bien le découvrir pour protéger Harry. Cependant ce n'était pas parce qu'il menait l'enquête que le temps n'avançait pas. Les journées de révision s'enchaînaient et Reborn avait reprit l'entraînement de son élève, profitant de la forêt on ne peut plus dangereuse fournie par l'école elle-même. Au moins peu importait les créatures que ramènerait Hagrid dans le labyrinthe, Tsuna aurait déjà affronté un peu de tout.

Les autres champions semblaient cuisinés plus ou moins à la même sauce, si ce n'était que Tsuna avait en plus ses devoirs à faire. Reborn était intransigeant là-dessus. Heureusement Gokudera trouvait encore largement le temps de l'aider… Lui et Yamamoto d'ailleurs. Dans un sens cela lui rappelait les jours tranquilles qu'ils passaient en temps normal à Namimori. Ce n'était pas plus mal avant les épreuves qui s'annonçaient.


	11. La troisième tâche

Hey tout le monde! Dernière ligne droite pour Tsuna! C'est le moment de faire face à la dernière épreuve mais avant une autre petite surprise pour lui. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Tsuna était quelque peu dubitatif. Pourtant Irie lui tendait les oreillettes comme si cela était le plus normal du monde.

« Je n'aurais pas le droit de les porter pour la dernière épreuve.

-Je sais ne t'en fait pas, s'amusa le scientifique. Mais j'ai cru entendre qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose d'anormal. C'est juste une mesure de précaution. J'ai donné l'autre paire à Yamamoto-kun. »

De tous ses gardiens Yamamoto était celui qui savait le mieux garder son sang-froid alors le choix lui semblait effectivement judicieux. Tsuna referma la main sur les oreillettes en soupirant. Il fit un sourire à Irie et Spanner qui s'étaient une nouvelle fois dépassés en lui créant des oreillettes pouvant fonctionner à Poudlard et assez petites pour être facilement cachées. Cependant ces précautions lui rappelèrent la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec ses gardiens.

« D'après Harry ce n'est pas normal que Maugrey n'ait pas retrouvé Croupton après sa disparition.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Chrome.

-Il a une carte spéciale qui lui permet de savoir où se trouve quiconque dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à tout moment.

-Et comme on ne peut pas transplanner à Poudlard, il paraît suspect de disparaitre ainsi, conclu Gokudera.

-Je pense que Maugrey ment. Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'Harry et les autres ont posé la question, mais trop d'indice mène à lui pour que cela soit une coïncidence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Sawada ? interrogea Ryohei.

-Je doute que les adultes nous écoutent, hormis Dino et Reborn, mais ils n'auront pas beaucoup plus de voix que nous ici.

-Tch !

-Maugrey est un ami de Dumbledore, je peux comprendre qu'il lui fasse plus confiance qu'à nous qui sommes presque inconnus.

-Mais dans ce cas… commença Chrome d'une petite voix.

-Vous le garderez à l'œil pendant la troisième épreuve. S'il se passe quelque d'étrange c'est à lui qu'il faudra demander des comptes.

-Compris. »

Il hochèrent tous de la tête et si Tsuna fut galvanisé, il sentit la pression monter en lui. Il avait l'attitude d'un chef, là ? C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt… plutôt il ne voulait pas… Mais protéger Harry était tout de même plus important que ces problèmes personnels.

« Et Tsunayoshi-kun, reviens-nous entier comme toujours, reprit Irie le sortant de ses songes.

-On compte sur toi Vongola.

-Merci. »

Le dit Vongola fit cette fois un sourire avant de rejoindre la grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Étonnement il ne stressait pas tant que ça. Son esprit était plutôt accaparé pour savoir d'où viendrait la menace plutôt que sur la prochaine épreuve. Il était presque sûr que Reborn l'avait senti pourtant son professeur particulier ne semblait pas vouloir le remettre sur le championnat. C'est pourquoi il fut aussi surpris d'entendre MacGonagall lui dire que la famille des champions étaient conviées pour la dernière épreuve.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Il n'avait pas envie de croire que sa mère était là derrière la porte de la salle du fond en train de l'attendre. Visiblement Harry semblait dubitatif sur qui de sa famille viendrait. C'est vrai que Tsuna n'avait jamais trop rien demandé sur la famille d'Harry. D'ailleurs ce dernier esquivait plutôt bien le sujet. Visiblement il s'agissait de moldu qui n'aimaient pas les sorciers, cela devait expliquer la distance d'Harry. Finalement c'est avec un profond soupire qu'il suivit le sorcier jusqu'à la pièce du fond pour découvrir qui serait là pour lui.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Par réflexe Tsuna, ainsi que tous ceux dans la pièce, se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour tenter de faire rempart au cri qui venait d'être lâché dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps Sawada Tsunayoshi ?!

-Squalo ? s'étrangla Tsuna avant de regarder avec inquiétude autour de lui. Ne me dis pas que Xanxus est là aussi.

-Ne dis pas de connerie. Si mon boss de merde était là tu serais déjà mort.

-Euh… Tsuna, je vais aller… reprit Harry mal à l'aise en montrant deux autres personnes.

-Ah… oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser agresser comme ça Sawada, reprit une voix autoritaire bien qu'extrêmement jeune.

-J'espère que notre présence ne va pas trop te déranger Tsuna-kun. »

Encore plus surpris le petit brun découvrit Enma, semblant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'Harry, avec sur son épaule nul autre que Lal. Gêné il s'approcha d'eux, remarquant au passage que le Survivant ainsi que les autres semblaient être avec des personnes plus normales, bien que leur présence perturbait la salle… Enfin depuis quand sa vie était-elle normale après tout ?

« Vous êtes venus pour l'épreuve.

-J'ai un message de la part de mon crétin de boss…

-Non, merci, c'est bon je l'ai déjà entendu, coupa rapidement Tsuna en secouant les mains.

-Voi ! Maintenant dis moi où est ce crétin de sportif ?

-Yamamoto ? Il doit être en cours.

-Voiii !

\- Ah… Squalo… »

Mais le requin était déjà parti. Visiblement peu lui importait d'être dans une école de magie. Il espérait que le professeur et les élèves ne prendraient pas trop mal son interruption du cours.

« Laisse-le, ordonna de nouveau Lal. Tu es prêt pour ton épreuve.

-Oui… Je crois.

-Tu crois ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas devoir faire ? adoucit Enma.

-C'est un labyrinthe. Je dois retrouver la coupe qui est au milieu en premier.

-Un labyrinthe, c'est une épreuve trop facile pour toi, remarqua le rouquin.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de survoler le labyrinthe.

-C'est plus équitable en effet, approuva Lal.

-Et tous ces gens sont de véritables sorciers ? Je veux dire, ça existe ? »

Une nouvelle fois Tsuna se sentit proche d'Enma. Le jeune homme semblait branché sur la même fréquence que lui. Tout du moins il avait le même sens de l'impossible, avec un léger bonus à ce qui concernait pessimisme.

« Si tu veux je te présenterai des amis, ils te montreront. J'étais dubitatif aussi au début.

-J'espère que tu as été à la hauteur Sawada. Nous n'avons plus vraiment participé à leur concours depuis le Quinto… Même si c'est eux qui ont annulé l'événement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Tsuna a fait forte impression, déclara Harry en s'approchant en compagnie de ses deux visiteurs. Les bébés de ton entourage sont tous aussi autoritaires ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

-Je te présente Lal Mirch, préféra répondre Tsuna sans s'appesantir. Et voici Enma Kozato, des amis.

-Enchanté. Et moi je te présente Molly et Bill Weasley. La mère et le frère de Ron.

-Il y a un air de famille en effet, s'amusa Tsuna.

-Nous allions nous rendre dans le parc vous voulez venir ? Ou peut-être rester entre vous ?

-Je vais chercher Reborn, j'ai à lui parler, coupa court Lal en sautant agilement à terre.

-Euh… hésita Enma.

-Allons avec eux, ce sera plus agréable, avoua Tsuna.

-Je vous suis. »

Tsuna sentait que les sorciers restaient dubitatifs quant à ses visiteurs. Il pouvait comprendre, seul Enma semblait normal… Il poussa un petit soupire et fit un semblant de sourire à Harry. Cependant une fois dans le parc les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas puisqu'ils y découvrir Yamamoto et Squalo en plein combat.

« Yamamoto !

-Ahah, désolé Tsuna, tout va bien.

-VOIII ! Concentre-toi espèce de crétin ! »

Le kendoka évita un coup de justesse et fit une roulade sur le côté pour sortir de la zone d'attaque de son adversaire.

« Allons autre part, demanda rapidement le petit brun.

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Harry. On peut les laisser comme ça ?

-Oui, ça devrait aller. Squalo ne veut pas vraiment de mal à Yamamoto… normalement… »

Personne ne semblait rassuré après cette explication vague. Mme Wesaley avait même déjà sorti sa baguette prête à faire quelque chose. Finalement Harry sembla faire confiance à son nouvel ami et les entraîna plus loin. Plus vers la maison de Hagrid. C'était parfait puisqu'ils étaient en plus loin de l'agitation.

Il fallu qu'ils reviennent tout de même pour le midi. Ils purent constater qu'en effet Yamamoto était vivant et même pas si blessé que ça. Squalo était déjà installé à la table des Gryffondor, s'occupant peu des regards que les jeunes sorciers posaient sur lui, ou de celui meurtrier de Gokudera qui effrayait bien sa propre table. Ce fut une autre histoire lorsqu'Hibari entra dans la pièce. Tsuna se mit directement sur ses gardes mais à son grand étonnement, un simple signe très discret de Yamamoto suffit à le calmer. Un signe qu'il n'aurait surement jamais remarqué en début d'année. Malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Yamamoto sur son comportement, leur relation était basée sur la discrétion. Finalement Hibari ne dit rien et alla s'installer à sa propre table, non sans menacer Tsuna au passage.

« Tu as intérêt à assurer cet après-midi, herbivore. »

Enma lâcha un petit gémissement à côté de lui. Il y avait mieux comme encouragement, mais Hibari avait toujours été comme ça. Peut-être que Tsuna commençait à s'habituer, il n'avait plus si peur. Le banquet servit plus de plats que d'habitude, impressionnant Enma, mais Tsuna n'avait pas véritablement faim. Il se força à manger plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi paisiblement. Puis il dû laisser ses amis, tout comme les autres champions, pour se diriger vers la sortie en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Face à eux se trouva alors un haie de six mètres de hauteur qui entourait le terrain, une unique ouverture donnant accès au vaste labyrinthe. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant d'entendre le bruit venant des tribunes. Les spectateurs s'installaient. Les premières étoiles se montraient lorsque plusieurs professeurs les rejoignirent. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils patrouilleraient autour du labyrinthe dans le cas où un élève aurait des problèmes et voudrait sortir. C'était en quelque sorte rassurant. Puis Verpey se tourna vers la foule augmentant le volume de sa propre voix.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents. A la première place nous avons Mr Harry Potter, de l'école de Poudlard ! il attendit que les applaudissement se calme pour continuer. A la seconde place ex aequo : Mr Cédric Diggory, de l'école Poudlard, et Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang ! Il attendit de nouveau avec un grand sourire. A la quatrième place nous retrouvons Mr Tsunayoshi Sawada , de l'école Vongola. Il fit un signe pour apaiser les foules afin de pouvoir terminer. Et enfin en cinquième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons. Attention à mon signe Harry vous pourrez commencer ! Trois… deux… un… »

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Harry s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe. Tsuna dû attendre deux coups de sifflet avant de pouvoir s'élancer à son tour. Il lança un petit signe d'encouragement à Fleur qui lui répondit un sourire crispé puis partit en courant dans le labyrinthe.

Il ne lui fallu que quelque pas pour ressentir l'oppression du lieu. Le son de la foule diminua rapidement pour finalement disparaître et l'obscurité sembla l'avaler. Tsuna n'hésita pas plus avant d'enfiler ses gants. Ses flammes lui permettraient de se déplacer plus vite. Il savait plus ou moins vers où il devait se diriger et son intuition lui évitait les pièges trop flagrants. Pourtant il ne pu éviter au détour d'un angle l'énorme araignée qui lui fonçait dessus. Tsuna grimaça et positionna ses mains vers le sol pour s'élever et ainsi passer au dessus de l'animal. Il en avait déjà vu dans la forêt interdite et mieux fallait la semer que de l'affronter. Il perdrait trop de temps, et ce n'était pas le but de l'épreuve.

Il fallu de longues minutes avant d'enfin être libre mais au moment même où il allait chercher son chemin, il entendit un cri de Fleur. Le petit brun n'hésita pas et se précipita vers la source du cri. Elle venait de derrière une haie. Alors Tsuna s'arrêta et tendit sa main vers les végétaux. Sa flamme brûla assez efficacement pour lui laisser un accès qu'il se dépêcha d'emprunter. C'était bon à savoir en tout cas. Il trouva alors Fleur étendue au sol, seul ses yeux pouvaient bouger. Elle avait été stupéfixiée . Les élèves pouvaient s'attaquer entre eux ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans les règles… Tsuna avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette découverte. Il envoya tout de même une gerbe de flamme vers le ciel pour qu'on vienne chercher la jeune femme.

Puis il reparti en courant mais son chemin fut coupé par une créature qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer. Les sorciers étaient vraiment fou. Devant lui se tenait rien d'autre qu'un sphinx. Il avait le corps d'un lion gigantesque , de grandes pattes dotées de griffes et une longue queue jaunâtre qui se terminait pas une touffe de crins marron. Sa tête quant à elle était celle d'une femme. Il bloquait le passage en marchant d'un bout à l'autre du chemin mais Tsuna ne sentait pas d'intention agressive s'échapper de lui. Bien que mal à l'aise il s'avança tout de même.

« Euh.. Bonjour.

-Bonjour, cela me fait plaisir de voir enfin quelqu'un de poli dans ce labyrinthe, répondit la créature d'une voix rauque et grave.

-Merci.

-Laisse-moi te dire que tu es tout près de ton but, le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver est de passer devant moi.

-Oh…

-Mais je ne te laisserais passer que si tu parviens à résoudre mon énigme. Si tu as la bonne réponse je te laisserais passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerais férocement. Enfin si tu ne réponds rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

-Ca ne me coute rien d'entendre l'énigme… »

Tsuna pensa fortement aux oreillettes de sa poche. Ce serait de la triche mais Gokudera pouvait répondre… Il secoua fortement la tête alors que la créature le toisait du regard. Le petit brun eut une grimace, il avait compris que l'être face à lui savait qu'il avait pensé à tricher. Cependant elle posa tout de même son énigme. Tsuna devrait répondre seul s'il ne voulait pas être attaqué.

« _D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre_  
 _Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre._  
 _Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_  
 _Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence._  
 _Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_  
 _Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._  
 _Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde_  
 _Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde_ »

Non définitivement Tsuna n'était pas à l'aise avec les énigmes. Il n'y avait rien qui lui venait à l'esprit d'un coup alors il ne voulait pas s'arrêter plus longtemps ici. Il se courba tout de même devant la créature.

« Désolé d'avoir pris de votre temps mais je ne pense pas avoir la réponse.

-Reviens lorsque tu l'auras.

-J'y penserais…

-Sinon prends à droite…

-Pardon ? »

Mais le Sphinx avait déjà repris sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Tsuna eut un petit sourire et repartit en courant prenant effectivement le chemin de droite. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Krum. Il comprit cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, lui rappelant directement ceux de Mr Croupton ce fameux soir.

« Krum, est-ce que ça…

-Endoloris ! »

Tsuna évita d'un saut réflexe sans comprendre réellement. Il savait que ce sort était un impardonnable, il l'avait appris pendant les cours de Maugrey. Krum n'aurait donc jamais dû l'utiliser contre lui. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer quelques secondes plus tard. Tsuna réfléchit rapidement à la solution la plus efficace. Il était plus doué pour ça que pour les énigmes. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit une autre respiration arriver derrière lui. Un coup de flamme plus tard il était derrière Krum. Le Bulgare voulu se retourner mais il lui donna un revers de la main dans la nuque ce qui l'envoya dormir. Le sorcier s'étala à terre laissant à Tsuna le loisir de voir Harry venir vers lui.

« Tout va bien ?

-J'ai esquivé ses sorts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

C'est alors qu'un autre cri, ou plutôt grognement retentit, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient en pleine épreuve. Harry envoya un dernier regard vers Tsuna et lança des étincelles rouges vers le ciel. Puis d'un commun accord ils repartirent dans des directions opposées. Tsuna savait qu'il devait contourner le Sphinx, connaissant la position de ce dernier, il chercha les meilleures options de chemin. C'est alors qu'il pensait arriver au but qu'un énorme dard se planta à côté de lui. Tsuna devint totalement blême lorsqu'il remarqua le Scrout à Pétard dans le chemin qu'il voulait emprunter. Il n'y avait rien à voir avec les créatures qu'ils avaient tenté d'amadouer en début d'année. Celle-ci faisait dans les trois mètres de haut et ressemblait à un scorpion sous une épaisse carapace. Il était trop imposant pour qu'il la contourne comme il l'avait fait pour l'araignée. Il devait donc se battre.

Tsuna se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de pate. Il n'aurait clairement pas le temps de charger un X-burner. Il chargea alors rapidement ses flammes dans un de ses poings.

« Big bang axle ! »

Une boule de feu se projeta sur le Scrout cramant sa carapace mais ne semblant pas lui faire tant de mal que ça. Mais le petit brun s'était déjà élancé dans l'ombre de sa première attaque. Il joignit les poings pour venir les écraser sur la créature, créant sous eux un large cratère. La carapace du Scrout se fissura et Tsuna décida que s'était sa chance. Il projeta de nouveau ses flammes vers l'arrière pour s'enfuir rapidement. Il tourna plus ou moins au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat attire son regard. La Coupe était là, au bout d'une allée mais alors qu'il allait effectivement partir dans cette direction sa flamme de la volonté s'éteint. Tsuna grimaça mais ne s'arrêta certainement pas et partit en courant. Il remarqua plus qu'il comprit qu'Harry arrivait en même temps que lui. Ce fut avec une synchronisation plutôt surprenante qu'ils attrapèrent le trophée.


	12. Le cimetière

Hey tout le monde. On arrive dans la dernière ligne droite. Tsuna va rencontrer le grand méchant de Harry Potter. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir?

Et bah, c'est parce que je post moins souvent qu'il y a moins de review? Je suis un peu triste...

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Tsuna se souvenait juste d'avoir attraper le Trophée, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arriver. La terre tournait autour de lui. Pas que la terre d'ailleurs. C'était comme si les couleurs dansaient autour de lui. Une sensation désagréable de tiraillement lui venait du nombril. Il voulu lâcher prise mais remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Puis d'un coup le sol le rattrapa et il atterrit lourdement. Il pu enfin lâcher le Trophée et regarder autour de lui. Son visage se crispa en reconnaissant ce qui semblait être un cimetière.

« C'était prévu ?

-J'en sais rien. »

Harry semblait aussi perdu que lui et c'était un premier indice sur le problème de la situation actuelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Le Trophée devait être un portoloin.

-Un porte-au-loin ?

-Un objet magique qui nous transporte d'un endroit à un autre.

-Et tu as une idée d'où nous sommes ?

-Aucune, désolé.

-Je pense que ce que tu redoutais est en train d'arriver.

-Et finalement je t'ai entraîné dans mes problèmes. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler.

-Au contraire. »

Harry tourna une tête surprise vers le petit brun pour voir celui-ci sortir des écouteurs d'une de ses poches. Il en mit rapidement un dans son oreille et confia l'autre à Harry. Il la mit ensuite en marche montrant au sorcier où appuyer.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-On se doutait que la dernière épreuve serait plus compliquée que prévue alors nous avons pris des dispositions.

-Ca sert à communiquer ?

-Oui. Yamamoto tu peux m'entendre ? »

Il y eut un peu de grésillement. Tsuna fit la grimace. S'ils étaient hors de portée du signal, la liaison risquait de ne pas se faire. Mais au moins ils pourraient toujours parler avec Harry même séparés. Cependant au bout de longues secondes il entendit enfin la voix de son ami.

« Tsuna ? Je t'entends mal…

-Oui moi aussi.

-Tu es loin ?

-Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes, je suis avec Harry. Autour de nous il y a un cimetière. Harry pense que le Trophée était un porte-au-loin.

-Si tu trouves d'autre indice hésite pas à nous le dire. »

Tsuna cru entendre la voix de Gokudera derrière mais le signal était bien trop mauvais pour qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« C'est incroyable, murmura Harry.

-Irie et Spanner sont prodigieux… »

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la situation se dégrada rapidement. Une énorme marmite apparu devant eux, ce qui les fit bien évidemment reculer. Puis Harry s'écroula presque à terre en se tenant le front, ce qui ne disait rien de bon au futur parrain. Il attrapa le plus jeune et l'entraîna pour se cacher derrière une grande statue, qui semblait en réalité être une tombe.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas… On dirait que… Qu'il est là ?

-Qui ça « il » ?

-Voldemort. »

Le futur parrain resta silencieux, un rictus tressautant sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations potentiellement mortelles. Il avait juste espéré que, pas cette année. Il se tourna alors pour se pencher légèrement sur le côté de la tombe afin de voir les alentours.

« Tu as entendu Yamamoto.

-Tu le vois ?

-Je vois quelqu'un s'approcher mais je ne sais pas si c'est lui. Ils sont deux… enfin il tient quelque chose dans ses mains.

-On se dépêche. »

S'il n'y avait qu'un sorcier alors Tsuna pouvait sans problème faire face. Leur plan n'avait surement pas prévu qu'Harry ne serait pas seul. Il jeta un regard au brun toujours couché à côté de lui. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait jamais pu répliquer. Il ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose semblait faire énormément souffrir Harry au front, au niveau de sa cicatrice d'ailleurs.

« Il doit être là ! Trouve-le Queudver.

-Lui ! »

La hargne d'Harry lui laissa échapper quelques sons, tournant l'attention de Tsuna, mais aussi des deux autres vers lui… ou plutôt vers eux. Le futur parrain aurait préféré rester caché le temps que les renforts arrivent mais visiblement il allait devoir revoir son plan. Il sortit donc en trombe de derrière la tombe et vola jusqu'aux personnes à l'origine de leur séjour ici. Il savait que foutu pour foutu il devait avoir l'initiative. Dans sa précipitation le dénommé Queudver posa violemment la créature par terre mais pas assez vite pour éviter Tsuna qui lui rentra dedans assez fort pour l'éjecter.

« Dépêche-toi et tue-le ! »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans la tête du petit brun à ce moment-là. Il se battait pour sa vie. Pas dans une épreuve semi-contrôlée, mais comme si à tout moment son adversaire pouvait l'abattre. Il avait bien fait de prendre l'initiative. Il lança un jet de flamme vers l'homme qui pointait sa baguette vers lui. Le sort partit donc loin au dessus de sa tête et la manche du sorcier commença à brûler sous ses yeux exorbités. C'était son avantage, visiblement Queudver, ne connaissait pas ses capacités.

Tsuna mit une main derrière lui pour se propulser de nouveau mais cette fois le sorcier réagit aussi rapidement :

« Protego. »

Tsuna savait plus ou moins de quoi il en retournait et préféra éviter en s'élevant rapidement cette fois. Le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers lui, lançant un sortilège vert qui déplu fortement au futur parrain. Il utilisait l'avada kadavra, un sortilège pourtant interdit. Il esquiva sans grand problème mais une boule se forma dans le creux de son ventre. Pourtant la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'elle en avait l'air. En effet, c'était un « un-contre-un », et tant qu'il occupait Queudver alors celui-ci ne pourrait rien faire à Harry. C'était un contre-la-montre avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Tout du moins s'en était un jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre plus bas derrière lui. Un pressentiment lui permit d'esquiver un autre sort venant de derrière. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Tsuna lança un coup d'œil et comprit que les choses seraient beaucoup plus compliquées à partir de là. Maugray venait surement de transplaner ici. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait maintenant gérer deux sorciers…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait Tsuna esquivait les attaques. Il devait au moins se débarrasser de l'un des deux. Mais alors qu'il se décidait à foncer sur Queudver qu'il sentait moins agressif, Maugrey s'interposa. Le premier sorcier fit une roulade maladroite à terre alors que la forme sous la couverture l'invectivait de nouveau pour lui ordonner de s'occuper d'Harry. C'était mauvais mais de nouveau il ne pouvait pas s'approcher, maintenu à distance pour son ancien professeur.

« Tsuna fait attention, Fol'œil vient de nous échapper.

-Je sais, il est là.

-Oh…

-Et ils vont faire quelque chose à Harry, expliqua-t-il en faisant une nouvelle acrobatie aérienne.

-Le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'on ne peut pas te rejoindre sans savoir où tu es. Juste un nom suffira.

-Euh… Je vais voir… »

Il évita un nouveau sortilège et tenta de se rapprocher du sorcier mais Maugrey, lui, connaissait bien ses capacités et faisait en sorte de le maintenir le plus à distance possible. Il fut déconcentré par le cri d'Harry, lui faisant tourner la tête par réflexe. Tout se passa alors très vite. Tsuna comprit que Queudver avait trouvé Harry alors même qu'un sortilège l'expulsait en arrière. Heureusement celui-là n'était pas vert, il sentit ses gants vouloir quitter ses mains mais serra les poings par réflexe. La situation commençait à devenir hors de contrôle mais Tsuna y avait vu une lueur d'espoir.

« Il y a un Tom Jedusor enterré où nous sommes. »

Il entendit Yamamoto transmettre l'information mais dû revenir au champ de bataille. Maugrey venait d'envoyer un nouveau sortilège. Tsuna esquiva d'une roulade serrant encore les poings de peur que ses gants ne veuillent encore le fuir. Plus loin il entendit Queudver marmonner mais ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il se disait. Le futur parrain mit alors une main dans son dos pour se propulser. Il feinta Maugrey en passant en l'air puis à droite et enfin en rasant le sol. Pour la première fois il toucha le sorcier et l'envoya à son tour voler au loin. Cela les rapprocha d'Harry et Queudver mais Tsuna n'était toujours pas du bon côté. Maugrey faisait toujours barrière. Avant même de se relever il balança un sort vers lui que Tsuna esquiva mais ne pu donc aller à l'attaque pendant que l'autre était au sol. C'était frustrant mais Maugrey savait se battre.

Un craquement sinistre lui parvint et il vit la tombe du fameux Tom Jedusor s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un os. Tsuna grimaça. C'était un rituel qui tournait autour d'Harry, cela lui donnait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Natsu ! »

Le petit lion grogna et se fondit dans ses gants qui s'allongèrent le long de ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas tirer de là sans risquer de prendre Harry dans la déflagration alors Tsuna voulu se déplacer sur le côté. Cependant Maugrey l'attendait de nouveau et il dû faire un mouvement plus large et revenir en hauteur.

« Big bang axle !

-Protego ! »

Les flammes ne touchèrent pas la cible mais couvrirent le mouvement de Tsuna lui permettant de se rapprocher encore un peu plus d'Harry. C'est aussi à ce moment que d'autres craquements leur parvint, des bruits de transplannage. Il vit plusieurs rayons magiques et entendit la voix de Gokudera qui passait sans difficulté au dessus du reste.

« Juudaime !

-Trop tard Quedver. Prends tout ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Bien que surpris Tsuna n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde. Profitant de s'être assez rapproché il fondit vers son premier agresseur. Pourtant la scène se figea quelques secondes lorsque le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fut prit de spasme. Son apparence se modifia pour prendre les traits d'un tout autre homme. C'était très malsain de l'avis de Tsuna qui agrippa fortement Queuver à ce moment –là. Avant que les autres ne reviennent de leur surprise, le faux Maugrey était auprès de la créature.

« Accio !

-Ne partez pas ! »

Mais le cri de désespoir du prisonnier ne suffit pas à les retenir, ni même le sortilège envoyé par Dumbledore. Un protego bien placé suffit à gagner le temps nécessaire pour que la fiole de sang et l'os soient récupérés et qu'ils transplannent. Un dernier sort de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'une dynamite de Gokudera passant à travers leur rémanence.

Tsuna raffermit sa prise sur son prisonnier lorsqu'il le sentit bouger, curieusement il avait l'impression qu' l'homme était en train de diminuer de tailler. Cependant avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive MacGonnagal l'avait stupefixié. Tsuna tourna la tête vers elle, qui était auprès d'Harry avec Yamamoto. Heureusement le sorcier semblait bien aller alors tout la pression retomba d'un coup. Le petit brun quitta l'hyper-mode et se permit de souffler, ses jambes légèrement tremblantes.

« Juudaime, tout va bien ?

-Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ?

Ca va, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai rien. Et Harry ?

-Plus de peur que de mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Quelque chose de terrible, j'en ai bien peur. Mais le pire a été évité grâce à vous et votre prévoyance. Cependant ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'en parler. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner. »

Il tendit sa main vers Tsuna qui le regarda surpris. Gokudera posa la sienne dessus, alors le futur parrain suivit le mouvement. Rapidement son estomac se tordit et les couleurs tournèrent autour de lui jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête sur la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Ils étaient de retour. Bien que la soirée avait riche en émotion et en phénomène intriguant, Tsuna bloqua sans raison sur ce point précis.

« Pourquoi la tour ?

-C'est le seul endroit d'où l'on peut lever les restrictions du transplannage à l'école, expliqua Gokudera.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a mis un peut de temps à venir, continua Yamamoto avec son fameux sourire.

-Passons à l'infirmerie, coupa MacGonagall.

-Je n'ai rien de grave, vraiment, assura Tsuna.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Harry qui pouvait de nouveau marcher seul. C'était lui… C'était Voldemort là-bas. Il a pris mon sang… et un os de son père… Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir revenir avec ça ?

-Voldemort ? Mais vous l'avez dit mort.

-J'ai dit infirmerie, gronda la sorcière d'un vois sèche. Si vous tenez réellement à parler de tout ça vous le ferez demain. »

Personne n'osa la contredire et ainsi Tsuna et Harry se retrouvèrent en observation auprès de Pompom, comme aimait l'appeler Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient toutefois que quelques blessures faites pendant la troisième tâche, comme ils l'avaient dit. Harry avait en plus une large entaille le long de son avant bras. Ils durent cependant rester la nuit à l'infirmerie en mesure de prévention et à vrai dire Tsuna préférait ça. Sinon, il aurait dû répondre à un long interrogatoire, ce dont il ne se sentait pas capable maintenant. Le silence dura un bon moment avant que le petit brun ne se décide à parler.

« Cette chose sous la capuche c'était celui que vous appelez Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

-Mais c'était…

-Inhumain. Je pense qu'il voulait faire une sorte de rituel pour reprendre son véritable corps. Mais ta présence l'a dérangée. Toi et tout le monde. Sans votre appareil de communication jamais ils n'auraient pu nous retrouver.

-C'est Irie qu'il faut remercier pour ça.

-Mais ils sont tous là parce que toi tu es là. Merci Tsuna, je crois bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Tu aurais fait la même chose, non ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un sourire mais rapidement les sombres pensées de la soirée les rattrapèrent et le silence retomba. Cette chose était donc le mage noir qui avait terrifié la population sorcière des années auparavant. C'était lui que Tsuna aurait dû attrapé, s'il avait su. Il lança un regard perdu au plafond lorsque cette fois ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

« Et puis tu as attrapé Queudver, je ne peux que te remercier pour ça.

-Vraiment ? demanda Tsuna, sur le coup j'ai préféré faire comme ça mais maintenant que je sais qu'il y avait aussi Voldemort.

-C'est encore ton intuition ?

-Surement… Et tu semblais aussi le connaître.

-Sa capture va pouvoir permettre la libération de mon parrain. Il était accusé d'un meurtre que Queudver avait commis. Je te dois encore des remerciements pour ça. Je n'aurais jamais assez pour tout te rembourser.

-Je ne veux rien de tout ça, reprit Tsuna en souriant. Je vous l'avais dit, non ? Moi tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir vivre ma vie tranquillement avec mes amis, et qu'ils puissent en faire de même.

-Tu es vraiment un très bon ami Tsuna. »

Pour le coup le futur parrain fut surpris d'entendre de nouveau ses mots. C'était Yamamoto qui lui avait déjà dit il y avait de cela peu de temps. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel compliment mais l'accepta tout de même un peu gêné. Il fit donc repartir rapidement la conversation.

« Comment s'appelle ton parrain ?

-Sirius Black.

-J'espère qu'il sera rapidement acquitté.

-Moi aussi. Alors peut-être que je pourrais vivre avec lui.

-Ta famille n'est pas accueillante ?

-Ils me détestent et c'est réciproque. »

Tsuna eut une petite grimace sentant qu'il avait clairement mis les pieds dans le plats. Cependant Harry eut un sourire, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui expliqua même sa situation chez les Moldu qui en effet n'était pas très enviable. Heureusement qu'il avait découvert le monde de la magie. Et s'y était fait des amis.

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de faire un lien avec son propre passé. Lui aussi avait des zones d'ombre. Lorsqu'il était encore juste le bon à rien de service. Puis d'un coup Reborn était apparu dans sa vie. S'il n'était pas toujours en accord avec ses techniques, il devait avouer que le bébé avait au moins changé sa vie dans le bon sens du terme. Il lui en était surtout reconnaissant pour avoir fait la rencontre de temps de personne et de ses gardiens. Sa vie était maintenant beaucoup plus colorée.

« Et puis Poudlard est ma véritable famille.

-Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

-Vraiment ?

-Ah… Euh… Je n'ai pas du tout les mêmes problèmes que toi. Je veux dire, ma mère est très gentille quant à mon père je ne le vois pas souvent… En fait c'est juste que… avant les choses n'étaient pas pareil. J'étais juste seul et maintenant quand je vois tout le monde qui m'a accepté, je ne peux que me battre pour eux. »

Harry resta un peu dubitatif mais hocha de la tête. Ils se comprenaient, ils avaient tout deux vécus des situations similaires, même si différentes.

Le lendemain fut beaucoup moins chaotique que la veille. Pomfresh les laissa partir assez facilement. C'était quelque chose que Tsuna appréciait de la magie. Plus de long séjour à l'hôpital. Une nuit était suffisante pour guérir. Un peu comme les flammes du soleil mais beaucoup plus simple d'utilisation. Bien sûr ils ne purent faire un pas en dehors de l'infirmerie sans se faire accoster par leurs amis à qui ils racontèrent rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans les grandes lignes parce qu'ils ne devaient pas être en retard pour le banquet. C'était le dernier banquet qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble. Chacun rentrerait chez lui dans la journée. Pourtant Tsuna avait l'impression d'avoir encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de quitter les sorciers. Il avait comme un goût d'inachevé.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier


	13. Départ

Hey tout le monde. Voici finalement le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'avais promis qu'elle se terminerait au moins. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, que les personnages ont été bien traité... (promis ils n'ont presque subi aucune violence). Comme je le disais Tsuna a quelques deniers petits détails à traiter avant de quitter les sorciers.

Enelica: Et bien oui. Toute bonne chose à une fin ^^. Merci d'avoir suivi tout du long ^^.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Ils furent accueillit en héro lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tsuna comprit vite qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes préoccupations que les sorciers. Ils avaient gagné le Tournoi et c'était ce qui comptait pour eux. Visiblement personne ne semblait savoir le réel dénouement de la finale. Le lieu étaient maintenant décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor et à sa grande surprise, avec celles des Vongola aussi. Le petit brun eut la surprise de voir que ses proches étaient toujours là, ils repartiraient sans doute en même temps qu'eux en fin de matinée.

« Voi ! »

Squalo voulu se lever pour venir le voir mais Krum lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, ne tenant même pas rigueur de son cri. Tsuna fut surpris de le voir arriver et eut un léger mouvement de recule par réflexe, ce qui n'échappa pas au Bulgare dont la mine s'assombrit.

« Je tiens à m'excuser, fit-il un peu brusquement.

-Pardon ? Enfin, je veux dire, pour quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup souvenir. Dans labyrinthe, je crois t'avoir attaqué.

-Ah… Oh, Tsuna se radoucit sous le regard surpris du sorcier. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, je ne t'en veux pas, crois-moi.

-Comment ça tu as attaqué le Juudaime ?!

-C'est bon Gokudera-kun.

-Ouais, puis il est venu s'excuser, c'est cool, ajouta Yamamoto.

-Voiii ! Les gamins venez vous asseoir qu'on puisse se casser d'ici.

-Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. »

Tsuna fit un petit sourire à son ancien concurrent et partit s'installer à la table des Gryffondor en face d'Enma. Tout comme Squalo il ne semblait pas dupe quant à la fin de l'épreuve de la veille. Cependant aucun des deux ne demanda des comptes. Cela rassura Tsuna, il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement le droit de parler de tout ça… encore moins devant les élèves.

Dumbledore attendit que tout le monde soit installé avant de se lever et d'attirer l'attention des élèves. Le bruit ambiant diminua pour faire doucement le silence le plus profond. Le vieux sorcier avait toujours eu cette sorte de présence.

« Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année. Je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter Harry Potter et Tsunayoshi Sawada pour leur réussite au Tournoi des Trois sorciers. »

Il y eut quelques applaudissement et finalement la salle s'emplit de claquement de main. Un peu gêné Tsuna préféra porter son regard sur la table des professeurs qui semblaient bien plus sinistre. Le futur parrain savait bien que ce n'était pas lié à sa victoire mais le contraste était saisissant. Puis il remarqua un autre petit détail. Karkaroff était manquant. Il tourna donc la tête vers la table des Serpentard où se trouvaient les Bulgare, ils ne semblaient pas plus à l'aise que lui. Ce n'était pas un effet de la défaite de Krum. Tsuna le ressentait plutôt comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être à leur place ici.

« Ensuite je tiens à vous rappeler la raison d'être du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait pour ambition de favoriser le rapprochement et la compréhension entre les sorciers du monde entier mais aussi avec leurs alliés. Le ministère de la Magie ne voudrait certainement pas que je vous le dise et pourtant je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Je suis convaincu, et je n'ai jamais tant souhaité me tromper, que des temps sombres et durs nous attendent, c'est une certitude, c'est pourquoi de tels liens deviennent plus importants que jamais. »

Le regard de Dumbledore se porta sur les divers participants du tournoi. Mme Maxime, Fleur et ses camarades de Beauxbatons, puis Krum et les élèves de Durmstrang. Tsuna suivit son regard et vit bien la méfiance dans le regard de son ancien adversaire. Il fut cependant détourné de son observation lorsqu'il sentit le regard imposant du vieux sorcier sur lui. Il n'y avait aucune menace, ni même aucune demande pourtant Tsuna se sentit comme noyé sous tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter.

« Tous les invités présents dans cette salle, reprit Dumbledore, seront toujours les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils voudront revenir ici. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans le futur c'est l'union qui fera notre force et la division notre faiblesse. L'amitié et la confiance font parties des armes les plus puissantes que nous ayons. Les différences de langue et de culture ne sont rien si nous partageons les mêmes objectifs et si nous restons ouverts les uns aux autres. »

Le silence accompagna ces derniers mots. Inquiet Tsuna tourna la tête vers Squalo mais même lui ne semblait pas vouloir pousser l'un de ses fameux cris. Il était agacé, ce qui se voyait assez à son air crispé pourtant il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. C'était étonnant mais Squalo n'était pas qu'une simple brute non plus. Il savait réfléchir un minimum et analyser une situation. Il n'était pas non plus aussi égocentrique que Xanxus. Il voyait l'intérêt de ne pas chercher les sorciers…

Puis finalement ce fut dans cette ambiance sinistre que l'année se termina. Chacun repartit dans son dortoir pour chercher ses affaires. Les résultats des examens n'arriveraient que plus tard ce qui laissait aux Vongola un peu de temps pour penser à autre chose. Tsuna s'assit un peu déboussolé sur son lit. Yamamoto s'approcha alors et même lui semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Puis finalement il se décida :

« On va juste partir comme ça ? »

Le regard chocolat se porta sur lui. Il comprit parfaitement et avait toujours cette sensation de partir au milieu de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Les sorciers avaient leurs propres problèmes. Pourtant Tsuna avait vu cette chose sous la couverture et elle lui avait glacé le sang. Ce n'était pas comme Xanxus, qui pourtant lui filait la frousse. Encore moins comme Byakuran, qui l'agaçait plus qu'il l'effrayait. La sensation ressemblait plus à celle qu'il avait eut en voyant les Vindice pendant les épreuves de fierté avec la famille d'Enma. Dumbledore et Harry l'avaient déjà remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille pourtant le petit brun ne ressentait pas qu'il avait fait quelque chose de réellement important.

Il regarda de nouveau vers Yamamoto puis vers Ryohei. Le message qu'il reçu était clair. Ses gardiens avaient le même ressenti. Partir maintenant était comme s'ils abandonnaient les sorciers à leur sort. Alors Tsuna se leva finalement décidé. Les deux autres n'ajoutèrent rien, comme si la décision qu'allait prendre Tsuna était en fait totalement logique pour eux. Il connaissait assez leur boss pour savoir que les choses ne pouvaient simplement pas rester ainsi.

C'est dans le hall bondé qu'il retrouva ses autres gardiens ainsi qu'Enma, Squalo et Lal. Il voyait les élèves de Poudlard se diriger par année vers des calèches pour aller à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Un peu inquiet il repéra tout de même rapidement Harry. Il n'attendit pas plus pour se rapprocher de lui, entouré de Yamamoto et Gokudera.

« Harry, tu es encore là.

-Oui, mais les quatrième années vont bientôt devoir y aller.

-Ah alors tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier, c'est mon adresse. Je me doute que je ne peux pas te donner mon mail. Tu n'as pas de portable, alors tu pourras toujours envoyer un hibou. Je ne sais pas s'il arrivera… si surement puisqu'il est magique… Enfin tout ce que je veux dire c'est… Quoi qu'il arrive, n'hésitez pas à nous demander de l'aide. Comme l'a dit Dumbledore il faut s'entre-aider.

-Quelque soit le problème, je suis sûr qu'on pourra vous aider à faire quelque chose, ajouta Yamamoto.

-Si le Juudaime le dit, alors vous pouvez être sûr qu'il le fera.

-Merci mais…

-Je sais, nous sommes moldu, mais je crois qu'on a prouvé qu'on pouvait…

-Ce n'est pas ça, s'affola rapidement Harry. En début d'année tu as dit que tu voulais juste pouvoir regarder des feux d'artifice avec tes amis alors…

-Justement, reprit Tsuna alors que les deux autres souriaient. Vous faites partis de mes amis maintenant, et si l'un d'entre vous manquait, ça ne serait plus jamais pareil. Tu comprends ?

-De toute façon ça ne coûte rien de prendre son adresse, commença doucement Hermione.

-Oh, tu veux la mienne aussi ? demanda rapidement Yamamoto.

-Oh ? Euh… Oui. »

Elle rougit un peu alors que le sportif sortait un morceau de papier et qu'il griffonnait rapidement. Il le montra ensuite à Gokudera qui râla plus pour la forme que parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, puis le papier finit dans les main de la sorcière. C'est alors que Krum s'arrêta à côté de leur groupe. Il venait surement dire au revoir à Hermione qui rougit encore plus. Ils se décalèrent tous les deux.

« Arry ! Tsouna ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Fleur qui montait en courant les marches de pierre du château. Plus loin le carrosse de l'école Beauxbâtons était en train d'être préparé par Hagrid et Mme Maxime. Ce qui fit se demander à Tsuna comment eux-mêmes allaient repartir. Reborn avait forcément prévu quelque chose mais il doutait que cela lui fasse réellement plaisir.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons, dit-elle en tendant la main à Tsuna.

-Oui, avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main bien qu'un peu intimidé.

-Toi aussi Arry. Je voudrais trouver un travail ici pour améliorer mon anglais.

-Tu te débrouilles déjà beaucoup mieux que nous, assura Yamamoto avec le sourire.

-Oui mais j'ai encore du mal avec le h aspiré, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai eu grand plaisir à vous rencontrer. Au revoir. »

Elle repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu. Hermione revint avec Krum qui se tourna alors vers eux. Il tendit d'abord la main vers Harry qui la serra un peu décontenancé puis vers Tsuna qui fit la même. Puis s'en alla simplement en leur disant un au revoir qui semblait plus que sincère.

« Tu sais où est Cédric ? demanda alors Tsuna. J'aimerai lui dire au revoir aussi.

-Oh, il doit être encore à l'intérieur avec les dernières années. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils sont à Poudlard alors ils partent les derniers pour profiter jusqu'au bout.

-Très bien, j'irai voir. Et surtout n'oublie pas si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras toujours nous demander. »

Harry eut finalement un sourire qui semblait beaucoup plus sincère. Hermione hocha de la tête à côté tandis que Ron échangeait une bonne poignée de main avec Yamamoto. Les deux gardiens retournèrent vers leur groupe pendant que Tsuna partait à la recherche de Cédric. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire mais chacun était heureux de pouvoir se dire au revoir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année. Ils avaient l'impression qu'un lien s'était formé entre eux, les concurrents du Tournoi.

Puis finalement Tsuna retrouva Reborn et les autres. Le petit brun savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer leur façon de repartir. Un avion allait bientôt survoler Poudlard pour eux. Ils ne devaient pas le louper, il n'y aurait pas d'autre chance pour repartir. Heureusement personne ne fut à la traine et tout le monde pu finalement se trouver un siège à l'intérieur de l'appareil qui était spécialement pour les Vongola.

« Bon tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qu'il se passe gamin, râla rapidement Squalo.

-Je pense que les sorciers vont bientôt rentrer en guerre. Le soir de la finale, je pense que vous avez tous compris que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées.

-Kufufu, tu as réussi à te faire enlever.

-En réalité le trophée était un porte-au-loin, enfin d'après Harry. Il nous a téléporté d'un lieu à un autre. Ils visaient surtout Harry pour accomplir une sorte de rituel. Je crois qu'ils ont eu tout ce qu'ils voulaient et que grâce à ça Voldemort va pouvoir revenir.

-Donc ça nous concerne pas, reprit Squalo en s'avachissant sur son siège.

-Tsuna-kun se sent toujours concerné, remarqua Enma. Tu as proposé ton aide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais comme nous retournons au Japon je ne pourrais savoir que s'ils veulent bien nous le dire. »

Le petit brun prit une tête soucieuse. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire de ses amis, l'agacement de Squalo et encore moins l'air satisfait de Reborn. Tsuna était loin de tout ça. La machine était lancée, il s'inquiétait pour des amis et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider.

* * *

Et voilà. Ceci est la fin de cette fic.

J'ai dans l'idée d'en faire une suite tout de même mais dans ce cas il va falloir être très généreux dans les commentaires parce que j'ai pas mal d'autres projets en cours ^^.

Sur ce, que l'inspi soit avec vous

Aka-chan


End file.
